The Thief of Caraway
by moniquebowman
Summary: Monique is a runaway, a thief who steals to survive. One day she makes a chilling discovery and it takes all her skills to save a little boy who turns out to be the son of famous Ranger Will and his wife Alyss. Assassination, kidnappings, invasions, are all happening as Araluen moves into a new era. Will a thief ever be accepted as a Ranger? PROMISE IT GETS BETTER FROM CHAPTER 3 :)
1. Chapter 1

**ok so guys this is my first fanfiction and it is written about five years after the end of The Lost Stories, and follows some of the storyline of The Royal Ranger except Alyss doesn't die and although there is an appearance from Horace and Evanlyn's daughter, Maddie, I have decided to go with my own character for the possible first female Ranger (you have to read on to find out if she's actually allowed to be a Ranger or not). Please tell me what you think, I love constructive criticism since it helps me to improve :) **

**this is the updated version of my chapter 1 and includes the prologue which is set a few months in the future and gives you guys some hints as to what the whole story is leading up to**

**also I have combined some chapters and edited them so it is different**

**thank you to MerlynPendragon for betaing - really an AWESOME beta who has improved my story so much**

**please read and review - especially the prologue part since none of you have read it yet :) and I will reply to reviews in my latest chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE, IT IS AN AWESOME SERIES CREATED BY JOHN FLANAGAN AND BELONGS TO HIM**

_Prologue_

_I heard the blare of a horn and painfully turned my head. I saw the reflections of shining metal and knew that the army had come. At its head was Horace on his huge battle horse, with his sword held above his head and the insignia of a green oak leaf on his shield. The enemy began to run. They knew that they had lost. We had won! I felt relief flood through my body, alleviating the pain for a little while._

_Beside Horace were three figures clad in brown, grey and green. They were Rangers. I strained my eyes a little before recognizing them. I should have known they would be here. Halt, Will and Gilan. Famous Rangers but also some of my closest friends. I could see that they held their longbows and were firing, taking out the enemy leaders. However, at the same time, they were scanning the area, their eyes hawk-like as they searched for something. I saw, rather than heard, Will cry out as he pointed to me. They had been looking for me! Halt immediately urged Abelard into a gallop and his two former apprentices followed. They would be here soon._

_However, someone else was quicker. I saw the black blur coming towards me from a different side. It was Edmund on his battle horse, Thunder. His retinue of men at arms held up his insignia of a silver wolf on a navy blue background. He wore full armour but I could see from his posture that he was worried, and his worry wouldn't cease until he had found me, and was with me._

_I sensed it before I saw it, as an uneasy feeling took over my stomach. I somehow knew that it was the end. I looked up to see it approaching. The arrow that arched through the clear blue sky, making its way towards me. Immediately I could tell that it was a good shot. The owner of the bow that had shot the arrow had aimed perfectly. The arrow would bury itself in my chest and I knew that if I didn't die instantly, I would die of blood loss. I considered moving away, but it was hopeless. My legs were trapped and I was so weak that I didn't have the energy required to move the dead horse I was under, nor the mental power. I knew that I was dying and some part of me had already accepted it. It was the end. _

_Surprisingly, the thought didn't worry me. In years gone by I had fought so hard for survival. My entire being was determined to live. Determined to survive. I had been stubborn that way, doing whatever was required. Now that death was upon me, I felt calm. I was ready to die. I had done my duty. I had done more in these last few months than I had ever expected. I was ready. I knew that I would be remembered. My death would not be forgotten, nor my life and achievements. I felt proud that I could have had such an honourable opportunity. The opportunity to save my country. The opportunity to save Araluen. To make it better for generations to come. To fight for the freedom of my people who I only now felt truly tied to._

_In the seconds that followed, I seemed to see everything in stark clarity. I saw the anguish in Halt's face as he too saw the arrow. He urged Abelard on, as did his former apprentices, Tug being the fastest, but I knew they wouldn't reach me in time. Edmund threw his helmet aside as his green eyes saw the arrow as well. He looked at me and then back at the impending projectile, stubbornness fixating his face as he was determined to save me._

_However, they all knew just as I did, that it was no use. There was no one left to save me. No one close enough. My life would be over. I would die. No matter how much they wanted to stop it, they couldn't. It was inevitable._

_The scared little girl who had run away from home and became a thief had no chance. The determined girl who wouldn't take no for an answer had no chance. The stubborn girl who had fought so hard no matter the circumstances...had no chance. Their friend, daughter, sister and girlfriend had no chance. She was going to die. I was going to die._

Chapter 1

Months Earlier

I crouched behind the wooden barrel, pretending to tie my boot lace but in actuality was examining the street from under the cover of the hood on my threadbare, grey cloak. I watched the people who strode so blissfully past, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It was early in the morning, the mists not yet dissipated, and the stall owners at the market were just setting up. It was Saturday, market day, and before long hundreds of people from the town and the surrounding villages would be milling around, doing either their shopping or business.

I spotted one business owner. He was dressed in a dark blue cloak made of an obviously expensive dye. I saw that his stall was quite big and he employed five people besides his son, who would be learning how to operate the family trade. He himself was a stout man, who obviously enjoyed the results of his flourishing business at the dinner table. I watched him take some money out of his purse and place it safely under the payment table, where the change was kept. He had looked around beforehand, making sure that nobody had seen this action, but he had failed to notice me. I had discovered my new target.

I stood up, deciding that I had been tying my boot lace for long enough and began walking down the street. I flipped back my hood, as a hooded figure would arouse suspicion from the daftest of fools. I passed by a stall selling looking glasses and had a quick glance at myself in the mirror. My caramel coloured hair was cut short, just above my shoulders. If I ran a brush through it I knew it would become longer but I purposely kept it in tangles. My brown eyes looked calculated, as if examining everything and everyone, which was exactly what they did. I was lucky to have no distinguishing features. In my line of work it was essential to remain unnoticed, and if I did happen to get caught, then it would not be hard to slip away, never to be identified. My face was dirty, covered with grime, even upon my jaw so that I looked like I had stubble growing.

In fact I was a girl but I had learnt long ago that dressing up as a boy made people ask fewer questions. People cared less about a boy wandering the streets alone than a poor defenceless girl. Motherly women only intending good would try to take me in and look after me. Make me into a handmaiden or a bar girl, but I wasn't interested. I was happy with my way of life. I might get lonely sometimes but I had a companion. It might seem like I was in danger but I could look after myself. I had learnt from an early age that, on the streets, you had to be quick-witted and fleet on your feet. Ready to either fight or flee. I could do either.

My right hand touched the hilt of my knife unconsciously. It was a saxe knife that I had taken from a merchant a few years back. It was sharp and bigger than a normal knife, yet smaller than a sword. The perfect size for a girl to wield, yet a normal enough weapon not to cause alarm. People who messed with me either never saw me again or woke up in great pain. I wasn't a killer though. Just a thief.

I walked down the street nodding good humouredly to some boys my age who greeted me. The people of this town were some of the best folk I had met in all my travels around Araluen. It made me feel slightly guilty about stealing from them, but then any remorse had been hammered out of me years ago. I took only a little here or there. Enough to seem like money had been misplaced, but together totalling quite a large amount that meant I could live comfortably for a while before having to steal again. Then as the town became suspicious, I would take a larger amount before leaving for another establishment someplace miles away, where no one knew, or remembered, my face.

I put my fingers to my lips and let out a whistle. It was loud yet not quite piercing and before long I heard footsteps and panting before a four legged creature fell in step beside me.

I knelt down ruffling the whitish-grey fur as my dog panted, sticking his long pink tongue out.

"Hey, Wolf," I said in a low tone, my voice more manly than usual. Wolf barked a greeting back to me as I led him over to a nearby well. There was already a boy there, filling a large barrel with water. I waited patiently for him to finish. He emptied his last bucket full and was just about to throw the bucket back into the well for the next person to fish out before he saw me and stopped, handing me the bucket.

"Here you go," he said as I smiled, taking the bucket from his grasp. "That's a fine dog you've got there."

"He's not mine, just a stray that seems to be following me," I said, my voice coming out as a boy's. He had assumed I was a boy and now my voice would confirm it. He had no reason to think I was lying to him. I also never told anyone that Wolf was my dog. That could very well be the distinguishing feature that would lead to my capture. In fact, Wolf had been a stray when I found him two years ago. I felt sorry for him and gave him some of my food and water and from that moment on he had been forever loyal. I felt much safer with a dog by my side, and Wolf was fierce. I think he was actually part wolf somewhere in his blood line, so although he seemed like a nice dog, he could turn into a killing machine in a matter of seconds. His claws and teeth were menacing and I was glad that he was on my side.

"Are you new to these parts?" he asked, hefting the barrel over his strong shoulder, his bright blue eyes showing curiousness and a genuine want to get to know me. He was about a head taller than me, leaving me looking like a scrawny sapling in comparison. He had short blonde hair and what looked like an attempt to grow a beard on his chin.

"Yes, I'm travelling north for my grandfather's funeral," I answered, the lie rolling off my tongue as smoothly as honey. I found that if you pretended you were a traveller and a reluctant traveller at that, people would assume that you would be gone soon and there was no reason to suspect you.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said looking annoyed at himself for making me admit such a sad thing.

"We'll all miss him, but he was old and had lived a full life," I said in a tone that faintly suggested melancholy without seeming indifferent.

"How long will you be in town for?"

"Maybe a few days to rest before I start travelling again," I said. "Do you know anywhere to get a decent meal? I've been missing my mother's cooking while I've been on the road."

He smiled, showing perfect white teeth before answering. "If you walk down the main street you'll see the local tavern. My family owns it and my mother cooks a fine beef stew." I grinned back, looking forward to the meal I was going to eat soon. I had only had rabbit and other game for the past few weeks and was missing a good stew.

"I'm Tom. Tom Daley," he said holding out his hand.

"Dick Robinson," I said as we shook hands. My small petite hand in his big calloused one. I hoped he wouldn't notice the size of my hand but invariably he did, looking at it strangely, but then he forgot about it as I pumped his arm fiercely. He walked away with the heavy barrel and I was left alone again. That was probably the longest conversation I had had in weeks. I sighed and threw the bucket deep into the well before pulling it back up, filled with fresh water. I took a quick sip before letting Wolf drink out of the bucket. Satisfied, I walked back into town and began browsing through the stalls. I spotted a cloak hanging at one of the stands and walked over immediately. It was thick and made of fine material. It looked warm and I imagined myself snuggling into its depths in the coming winter. My own cloak was getting old and was more of a windbreaker than a source of warmth. I needed a new one and I found one that I wanted.

"How much for this cloak?" I asked the one of the stall's employees, not wanting to seek the attention of the owner.

"One gold coin," she said and I nodded. I had expected as much. I looked through my purse as if looking for the money to buy it, but I knew I had nowhere near enough.

"Maybe next time," I said smiling at the girl before walking off. Change of plans. It seemed that I wouldn't be staying in this town for long after all.

I walked towards the tavern, deciding to have a nice meal before I would be on the run again. I pushed open the heavy wooden door and was immediately greeted with laughter and warmth. It was lunch time and although the tavern wasn't as full as it would be at dinner, it was still packed. I took a seat at a table with my back facing the wall so that no one could attack me from behind – not that I expected to be attacked. Wolf sat down next to me and I knew he would remain quiet. A barmaid came over, seeing that I had just arrived.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked putting a stray black lock behind her ear.

"Do you have stew?" I asked.

"Yes, beef stew."

"Could I have some of that, please, and a glass of water."

"Yes, of course. And would you like me to get something for your dog?" she asked. She was quite observant.

"He's not my dog," I said continuing the lie. "He's a stray, but if you could get him a large bone or something, that would be good of you."

"I'll be right back," she said, skipping off. My eyes gazed around the tavern, taking in the occupants. I saw several large men who looked like farmers that worked the fields. It wouldn't be good to get on their bad sides.

I saw the bar girl walking over with my food. She was stopped half way by a blonde-haired man who, after having a short conversation with her, turned around, saw me and smiled. It was Tom Daley. They both walked in my direction.

"Tom!" I said, "Fancy seeing you again so soon."

"Here's your stew," the bar girl said, setting down a bowl filled with steaming food and a glass of water. I nodded my thanks as she knelt down to give Wolf a bone. She was about to walk away when Tom put an arm around her waist and stood beside her. I raised an eyebrow inwardly. So Tom appeared to have a girlfriend who worked at his parent's tavern.

"I see you took me on my word about my mother's beef stew," Tom said, grinning.

"It smells delicious," I said, patting Wolf, giving him a signal that his bone was all right to eat.

"Tom…" the bar girl said, looking up adoringly at him.

"Excuse my manners," Tom said, "This is Dinah."

"Pleased to meet you," I said with a smile. "I'm Dick."

"Well it was a pleasure but I really must be going back to the kitchen," Dinah said, disentangling herself from Tom's arms and skipping away, but not before blowing Tom a kiss. There was a moment of awkward silence as I wondered what he wanted but didn't touch my food, waiting for him to speak.

"While you're here, do you want to stay in our barn, free to charge?" Tom asked, rubbing his hands together as though to warm them.

"I had a change of plans and decided that it would be best to head north as soon as possible," I said.

"Well, that's alright then," Tom said with a shrug. "So this is goodbye?"

"I guess so," I said standing up to shake hands with him.

I finished my meal quickly and drank the water. I looked down to see that Wolf had gnawed his bone clean and was waiting patiently for me.

"Alright, alright, Wolf, we're going," I mumbled, taking out my purse and putting some coins on the table to pay for the meal. Then I stood up and strode out with Wolf by my side. Immediately, I noticed that the streets were filled with people. It had been barely half an hour but now the market was full as hundreds of people went by their everyday business. Many were buying food while there was also a lot of cattle, sheep and chickens that seemed to be being sold. I pretended to look around, but out of the corner of my eye was constantly looking at the first stall I had picked out and also the black cloak that I wanted. The stall owned by the man in the dark blue cloak was selling perfumes and there was a large crowd of women gathered around it, smelling various bottles. I saw the owner and his son slip away, heading towards the tavern for lunch and leaving the employees to work. It was time.

I walked towards the stall slowly with Wolf by my side. I gave the dog a prearranged signal, my right hand in a fist which I touched gently against Wolf's nose. He understood immediately and began running between peoples' legs, causing them to cry out and look around in confusion, but by the time they did this he was already long gone. He got to the table of the stall and turned it over in a carefully orchestrated way before running off into the forest to a particular tree where I would join him in a few minutes.

"What just happened?" a woman asked, looking around as the poor girl managing the stall broke down in tears, all the perfume bottles shattered on the ground. Only a few glass vials had actually broken but they had mixed together, creating a rainbow of colour. I knelt down like many other people, helping to pick up the remaining vials before putting them back. However, unlike everyone else, I was searching for the money the merchant had put here earlier today and it wasn't long before I found a brown sack that contained a nice amount of coins. I heard them clink gently and pocketed the bag before anyone saw me. I then dusted the dirt and perfume off my hands and knees and walked off.

Thankfully, Wolf had caused such a scene that most people at the market were gathered around the stall and the poor girl who was now howling in sadness of failing her employer. I had to get away before they realized that it had all been a distraction so that the coins could be stolen. I passed the stall that sold the cloak and saw that all but one employee remained. It was the girl from before. I shrugged on the hood to my cloak and walked over to the stall like I owned it. I grabbed the black cloak and began walking off. I had learnt something over the years. If you acted like you owned it, most people wouldn't question you. However, within seconds the girl realized that something wasn't quite right.

"Hey!" she called.

I turned around, careful that my face was hidden under my hood. I moved towards her deceptively quickly and put my hand over her mouth before she could scream. I stood in the corner of the stall where it was dark under the brown hessian cloth and anyone who passed by wouldn't be able to see what was happening. I took out my saxe knife and held it in front of her face.

"If you say a word…" I started as her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, understanding my meaning before I had even finished the sentence. I had no plans to harm the girl but she didn't have to know that.

"Wait ten minutes or you'll find out just how accurate a thrower I am," I warned carefully, removing my hand from the terrified girl. I took one more look at the town, which had just been robbed twice, before fleeing into the forest.

**thanks for reading :)**

**what do you guys think of the updates and the addition of the prologue**

**please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**so chapter 2 guys :) hope you enjoy the addition of a certain grim faced man with a raised eyebrow**

**please read and review and remember this is the updated version**

Chapter 2

My boots crunched through the undergrowth, making quite a lot of noise, but as far as I knew, no one was tracking me so far, and I just needed to get away as fast as possible. I reached the forest quickly and as soon as I entered the shelter of the oak trees, I felt safe. They would never be able to find me here. I looked around, gathering my bearings. I saw a tree with a ring of poisonous mushrooms growing at its base. I whistled loudly and in a matter of seconds Wolf was bounding up to me, tongue lolling. His paws ran up my legs until they were at my shoulders, as he knew that we didn't have to pretend that he was a stray anymore.

"Good boy," I said, ruffling his fur. "We need to run now." I put the filched black cloak on over my own grey one and flipped the hood over my head.

_"Ready yet?"_ Wolf seemed to ask, cocking his ears to the left.

"Yep," I said and began running with Wolf at my right. My boots were expensive and were prefect for cross country running, which is why I had stolen them about a year ago. I had probably walked from the furthest reaches of the north to the distant coastline of the south of Araluen in them. The trees passed by in a blur as I kept my breathing steady through my nose and placed one foot steadily in front of the other. We reached a fallen log that was covered in moss, and Wolf jumped over easily with me just behind. I remembering the days when I had had to carry Wolf around with me everywhere as he didn't have the stamina or the size to make such trips.

_"Glad you don't have to carry me anymore?"_ Wolf said, seeming to understand my thoughts.

"How'd you know?"

_"I've spent two years with you, I know all your thoughts,"_ Wolf said.

I raised an eyebrow and snorted. Wolf barked and I could have sworn that it sounded like laughter.

"I'm going crazy," I muttered to myself.

_"You've talking to a dog, of course you're going crazy."_

Soon we reached a river and I felt thankful that I didn't hear hooves behind us. Now that we were at the river, all we had to do was cross it and any hounds that they could possibly have after us would lose the scent. I knelt down and had a drink while Wolf lapped at the water beside me. I secured my purse, which clinked with the sounds of a newly replenished amount of coins and my saxe knife. I felt the perspiration roll down my forehead and quickly splashed some cool water on my face.

_"Finished?"_ Wolf asked.

"Can't a girl wash her face?" I asked accusingly. Wolf had become quite sarcastic lately, or maybe I was going crazy spending my days alone with only a dog as company. Wolf's blue eyes looked amused as he jumped into the river splashing water all over me.

"Oi! This is a new cloak, Wolf!" I snapped angrily.

_"Sorry, can't a dog have a bath?"_ Wolf said, wading across the river and to the other side. _"And it's not like you paid for it."_

I followed him, hiking my leggings up to my knees to prevent them from getting too wet. On the other side, Wolf shook his coat, scattering hundreds of water droplets all over me and getting me wet anyway.

"I would growl, but then, I'm not a dog," I said, and Wolf growled, baring his teeth at me. I laughed at him before we began running again. We were heading south because I had told Tom that I was heading north, and I figured that by now they would make a connection between the thief and Dick Robinson. It was getting dark now and I thought that Wolf and I had made good time. I began to search for a farmhouse. The land was flat for miles around and in the end I resorted to climbing up a tree.

My hands and legs found footholds and I climbed to the higher branches with ease. After years of practice, the heights up a tree and the risk to myself no longer fazed me. I climbed higher than most would dare, finding a convenient fork where I placed me foot and straightened, looking around. I could mostly see only more forest but there was a clearing not far from here were I could see smoke coming out of a chimney. It was most likely a farmhouse where, hopefully, I would be allowed to stay in the barn for the night and might even be able to buy myself a meal. I should have replenished my bag of dried beef and bread while I was at the last town, but the cloak had distracted me. However, I was warm and I felt the expensive material under my right hand, glad that I had something for the coming winter. I began to clamber back down, and when I was about halfway, I jumped the remaining distance to the ground, scaring Wolf, who barked.

_"Next time warn me when you doing something stupid like that,"_ Wolf grumbled, shaking his coat indignantly.

"I thought talking to a dog was crazy," I said, and I had Wolf stumped for a second. I chuckled to myself. I finally stopped his sarcastic comments.

_"I'm part wolf."_

"A wolf is still a dog," I laughed loudly. "I win." Wolf nipped my leggings, not actually biting my skin but scaring me all the same. I stepping back and glared at him.

_"A dog doesn't have claws or teeth like me."_

"Can we go to the farmhouse now before it gets dark?" I asked no one in particular.

_"Well if you would stop trying to prove that you're right then we could be having dinner already."_

"The farmhouse is about a mile to the west," I said, giving up.

When we got to the farmhouse, an old woman was working in the garden, pulling out some potatoes from the ground. I began whistling a boyish tune, not wanting to startle her when I did talk to her. She looked up, saw me and smiled nervously, not knowing whether to fear me or not.

"Robbie!" she called, and soon a middle-aged man came running from the fields to the left of the farmhouse, holding a spade.

"What is it, Mama?" he said, and then he saw me standing at the gate. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could spend the night in your barn, or if that's too much, just indulge in a warm meal. I will pay, of course," I said, flipping back the hood on my cloak. I was careful to keep my saxe knife hidden.

The farmer scanned me up and down, but eventually deemed me harmless. "You can stay in the barn, but no funny business," Robbie said, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Of course, sir," I said. "I don't want any trouble. I'm on my way home to a family expecting me."

The old woman's heart seemed to melt, seeing a dirty boy travelling all alone except for his dog.

"I have some coffee on the stove, if you want some. Dinner is still an hour away," she said, standing up and brushing dirt off her skirt.

"I'm sure it will be a delicious meal, Mother, the best I've had in weeks," I said, knowing that such a woman would cook superbly but lying since I had just had a fine stew for lunch.

"Such good manners," she said with a huge smile on her weatherworn face. "We need more young men like this in the world, don't we, Robbie?" Robbie smiled as well but still looked suspicious, and understandably so.

Robbie showed me to the barn while his mother got me a cup of coffee. She offered me honey and I put in two spoons.

"The young ones always like their coffee sweet," she said, shaking her head morosely. I downed the coffee quickly, as it wasn't too hot, and then sighed, content. That was the first coffee I had had in weeks. I sat on a bale of hay while Wolf lay at my feet. I rubbed his stomach and soon Robbie brought me a bowl of soup and some leftovers for Wolf.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked as Robbie added up in his head. I paid him, ate my dinner and then took the bowls back to the farmhouse where I left it on the front veranda. I quickly knocked on the door and then went back into the barn. I then wrapped myself up in my new cloak and fell asleep, exhausted. I knew Wolf would keep guard.

The next morning was miserable. It had rained hard during the night and although Wolf and I had been cosy in the barn, when I saw the bleak landscape the next morning I wanted to sleep some more. However, I knew that we needed to keep moving. Unless you found a perfect hiding place, it was never good to stay in one place for too long if you were a wanted thief. Robbie's mother really was a kind old woman and felt sorry for us that morning, so she gave me some coffee and bread for breakfast. She refused payment. I was very thankful but also annoyed that I was using good people for my own benefit.

Wolf and I trudged through the wet, muddy grass, disgruntled at the damp that inevitably and eventually penetrated my boots. I had my head well covered in my hood but felt sorry for Wolf, who looked colder than me.

"I hate this weather," I murmured to Wolf, and he growled back.

"Wolf!" I exclaimed at his reply. "Language!"

_"Can't a dog express his feelings?"_ he replied with his teeth bared. I knew he was just miserable rather than angry.

"I should have gotten a dog that doesn't swear," I muttered. I really did have one weird dog. I felt a cold drop land on my nose. I brushed it off with my frozen fingers and continued walking, until I felt another drop. Soon the heavens opened and the day became infinitely worse as it started pouring with rain.

"To the trees," I said, indicating the only source of shelter in this barren landscape. Wolf and I began running towards it. The ground was slippery under my boots but I tried to keep good footing. I wouldn't want to fall because then I would be cold, wet _and_ muddy. Plus Wolf would laugh at me. I was careful to put my feet on solid ground, not on loose stones or potholes. I was very near the trees when suddenly, my boot slipped as it made contact with a mossy rock, and it slid straight off. I felt myself falling towards the muddy ground, and then I was lying face first in a frigid, muddy puddle. I lay there for a few seconds, contemplating my misery before I heard a noise that scared the living daylights out of me. Hoof beats.

I stood up quickly and bolted towards the trees where Wolf was waiting for me. I had a newfound strength and there was adrenaline pumping through my body, the fear of being captured heightening my instincts.

_"Had a nice facial?"_ Wolf asked with what looked like a toothy grin.

"Shut up," I growled, wiping the mud off my face. "We have to be serious now." I decided to climb up the tree to see where the hoof beats were coming from. My fingers got scratched and started to bleed as I climbed too quickly. I bit my lip at the pain but continued climbing. When I thought I was high enough, I scanned to horizon. I discovered that I was in a copse surrounded by bare farming land, and it wasn't long before I saw the group of about a dozen riders thundering up a farm road. I breathed a sigh of relief; if they were coming from the south that meant that they weren't trying to capture me for my thieving.

As they came closer, I realised that they had had the same idea as me, to shelter under these trees. I knew I had two options. To run away in the middle of this storm or sit here as a fellow traveller seeking shelter.

"Wolf," I asked. "What should we do? They're coming from the south."

_"I don't want to get more wet,"_ he said, shaking his coat dry of drops_, "and they're obviously not here to capture us." _

"I don't want to get wet either," I said, agreeing. Normally I would do anything to avoid meeting up with people on my travels, but right now I was cold and miserable and didn't want to be running in the rain anymore. As the riders got closer, I got a better look at them. Oh no, this was bad. Although they weren't here to capture me, this was the next bad thing. They were a royal party.

The horses galloped in two perfectly straight lines of six and the riders at the front held up a silver and navy blue banner. I had no idea whose banner it was but it was obvious that these riders were on a mission, and perhaps even included a member of nobility.

"They're royals," I hissed to Wolf, who sniffed the air as if he could smell the perfume of their royalty wafting all the way over here.

_"Not a hunting party," _he said._ "Can't smell any hunting dogs."_

"Then what could possibly bring them here?"

I decided to sit in the tree as Wolf stood guarding it. It took a few minutes, but eventually the royal party arrived, bringing my fate with them. They were loud and didn't seem to notice Wolf at first, but I knew that soon one of them would wonder about a dog guarding a tree and would look up to find me.

"When do you think the rain will stop, Peters?" someone asked as the riders dismounted not far from my roost, and about half of the men began setting up a large tent for better shelter.

A big man in full armour and with a double sided battle axe looked at the sky for a minute, considering the question before answering. "Maybe a couple of hours. The clouds are pretty dark."

"So let's get comfortable then."

"What's this dog doing here?" someone asked, finally noticing Wolf. All the men turned around to look.

"Good dog," a man said stepping forward to try to pat Wolf. Wolf barked loudly and bared his teeth. The man exclaimed loudly as they all took a step back.

"He appears to be guarding something," a voice said, guessing right. I sighed getting ready to jump down.

"The tree," a gruff older man's voice said. "But why? What's up the tree that is so valuable?" All the men looked upwards and it wasn't long before I was spotted.

"There's someone up there!"

"Oi, who are you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Please everyone, let me handle this," said a younger voice as a man stepped forward. He stared right up at me. "Can you please come down so we can talk properly?"

I decided that I might as well jump down and get to know these men before someone was sent up to retrieve me. Maybe I would be allowed to sit in their tent or perhaps eat some of their food. I climbed down a few branches before jumping down the rest of the way, startling the young man who was standing a bit to close.

_"You're going to hurt yourself one day,"_ Wolf warned, but I ignored him because I didn't want to sound like a lunatic who talked to her dog and hid in trees.

"I am Prince Edmund, and this is my royal guard," the young man announced, indicating the group of men who were gathered in a semicircle around us. I scanned their faces. Most looked like men in their thirties, some in full armour while most were travelling lightly, with only a sword and hauberk of mail. However, they all looked like dangerous warriors and I decided not to get on their bad sides.

One man, gruff and scowling, looked older than the others. He wore a green and grey mottled cloak and had a huge longbow and quiver of arrows on his back. He was shorter than all the other men, though taller than me and had a grey beard and hair that was cut unevenly, as if with a hunting knife. His horse was also more of a shaggy pony and I found out later that he was not the thirteenth member of the royal party, but rather a fellow lone traveller who had joined the royal party for a warm meal.

My gaze then went back to the prince. He was tall and although his face looked grim, he had the look of youth and fun in his startling green eyes. He wore thin armour and a surcoat of navy blue, on which there was a silver wolf. It made me think of my dog. He had short dark brown hair that glistened from the rain and a clean-shaven, handsome face. There was a sword at his hip and I could see that his toned muscles and tan were as a result of hours practising with his choice of weapon.

"And you are…?" someone started before being silenced by a harsh look from the prince. I realized that I had been staring for too long.

"Sam Worth, my lord," I replied, nodding my head in deference. I looked up in the middle of my bow to see if my name was believed. I didn't want to use the name Dick again and it was good if they also believed I was a boy. All the men at arms appeared to believe me. The gruff man had an eyebrow raised, but I had no idea what that meant. The prince nodded as well.

"No need for formalities. It appears that we will be here together for at least a few hours. You may call me Edmund," he said, graciously putting forward his right hand for shaking. On his finger was a gold ring and I resisted the urge to steal it while grasping his hand in mine and shaking it. I was so distracted by the piece of expensive jewellery that I didn't realize the funny look in the prince's eyes until it was too late. Still holding my hand, he turned it over as if wondering why it was so small and soft and not at all like a boy's. Then before I could look down, he stared into my face intently.

"You're a girl!" he exclaimed loudly. I looked around at their shocked faces. Great, now I was in for it. However, one face, the one who had raised an eyebrow before, didn't look surprised at all.

**what do you guys think? thank you for reading and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so the updated version of chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to MerlynPendragon for betaing. **

**Please read and review :) I love to hear from you guys**

**Contains some information into Monique's (my main character who will be introduced by that name in this chapter) past. Next chapter has a painful flashback**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 3

About half an hour later, I sat in a tent surrounded by the royal party, who were all looking at me intently. After the shock of discovering that I was in fact a girl, all discussion had been postponed to when we were sitting under the shelter of the tent drinking some freshly brewed coffee and eating dried beef. I was offered a pot of honey by a man named Peters and I took it with a smile, putting two heaped spoons in my coffee.

"Pass the honey, Peters," the gruff old man asked, but Prince Edmund stopped him.

"Halt, we don't have much honey left," he said brusquely, and then smirked at Halt's frown. Although it seemed that this Halt had a lot of power in this group and was looked upon with deference, Prince Edmund was the only one who dared to speak to Halt in such a way. Despite their light-hearted arguments, they appeared to be friends.

"You let the girl have the honey," Halt argued.

"Well she's a girl and our guest," Edmund replied.

"And she cleans up quite nicely," Halt muttered and I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edmund blush as well. To show the others that I was in fact a girl, I had been ordered to wash my face and brush my hair, and since Edmund was a prince, I had little choice but to obey, much to my chagrin. I winced again, remembering the pain of brushing my hair for the first time in months. Upon washing, they had discovered that I did in fact have quite a small pointed nose that looked nothing like a boy's, and upon inspecting my small hands and small body I had had to relent and admit that the prince was right.

I saw Halt raise an eyebrow at the prince's blush and I felt myself grin. I couldn't help but like this sarcastic, grim old man.

"Just because you're a Ranger, doesn't mean you can speak to me like that," Edmund said with a frown as the rest of the royal guard continued their own conversations. I looked at Halt again and I thought of Edmund's words.

"You're Halt the famous Ranger!" I blurted out before stopping to think.

"It would appear so," Halt said grimly. The longbow. The beard that seemed to be cut with a hunting knife. The shaggy pony. I had been so stupid.

"Was it the beard cut with a hunting knife that did it?" the prince asked with a smirk as Halt's eyebrows lowered dangerously.

"If you're smart girl, you won't say anything," Halt said.

"Wasn't planning to," I replied meekly.

"I like this one," Peters said, offering me some meat, which I promptly gave to Wolf, who barked his thanks. I grinned at Peters and received one in return.

_"I like these people,"_ Wolf said and I patted his head in agreement.

"What are we going to do with her, though?" the Prince asked.

"Why are you doing travelling alone anyway?" a man-at-arms named Gerald asked. I didn't say anything but just looked down at my cup of coffee.

"Let's start with an easy question then. What's your real name?" Peters asked, not unkindly.

"Sarah Worthy," I lied instantly. "Sam is my brother." Everyone seemed to nod, satisfied with my answer but Halt just raised an eyebrow. He would be the one I had to convince.

"Where are your parents?" the prince asked. Now it was time to play the card that always got me out of the worst of trouble. I hugged Wolf and buried by face in his soft coat and began to sob. A horrible, choking sob that I had mastered some years ago. I felt my body shudder as I sobbed louder. I knew men could not bear to watch a girl cry, especially since they had no clue what to do about it.

"Now look what you did," Peters hissed but my sharp ears picked it up.

"You made her cry," someone said.

"How was I supposed to know she would start sobbing? She doesn't seem to be that type," the prince retorted, annoyed and upset.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, Sarah," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders softly but I shrugged them off as Wolf bared his teeth at the prince. Good boy, Wolf. Sticking to our rehearsed theatrics.

"I didn't know, I was just worried about what a girl was doing travelling alone," the prince continued as there was a deathly silence broken only by his voice, which was trying to be soothing, and my loud, hiccoughing sobs. "I honestly want to help you." I thought that I had had enough of this crying and let some fake tears flow from my eyes. I let go of Wolf and wiped my face on the edge of my black cloak before looking up again. I knew that my eyes were red rimmed, although it was all a ploy.

"It's alright," I sniffled as Peters handing me another cup of coffee in which I saw him put three spoons of honey. Halt frowned at the fact that I was allowed so much honey while he was not allowed any. I found myself oddly amused.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Peters asked hesitantly.

"Okay," I said with another well placed sniffle as Wolf nuzzled my hand. "My parents…died and I'm heading south...to live with my aunty and uncle." I paused every few words in my lie, letting out a sniffle and pretending that it took a great effort to even say the sentence.

"Where are you headed?" Halt asked and I looked into his eyes. They were dark and dangerous and for some reason a piece of truth about my past came out of my mouth.

"Caraway," I answered and then could have kicked myself. There were fifty fiefs in Araluen and I had to say the fief that I was actually from. Great. Halt nodded and I could see in his eyes that he knew I was telling some form of truth.

"That's not too far from here," Gerald said, "We could take you there when the rain stops." I nodded my thanks but was horrified inside. I didn't want to go to Caraway. Anywhere but Caraway. I had spent the last three years of my life trying to get away from Caraway where I had bad memories and still had family, but now it seemed like I was being forced back into my old life. I needed to get away from here before they forced me to Caraway.

After eating some more food I decided that it was time to make a run for it. I made a signal to Wolf, who immediately began whining.

"What's wrong with him?" Peters asked. I pretended that I had noticed for the first time.

"He needs the bathroom," I said getting up to take Wolf outside. Once back in the open, I headed over to a tree and began to plan my escape as Wolf relieved himself. I could take a horse and gallop off. I had heard that Ranger horses were very fast and decided that I would take Halt's horse. When I got far enough I would continue on foot and release his horse to go back. After that I would have to disappear because stealing a horse was a very big offence and I had never stolen anything like that before. But no matter what I couldn't go back to Caraway. I would rather be convicted of theft than go back.

I walked over to the shaggy pony, slowly concocting a plan of how to steal it.

"Do you think it will buck me if I tried to steal it?" I asked Wolf.

"Yes, it definitely will," I heard a low voice and jumped in fright, whirling around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, I saw a person step out from a tree and Halt materialized right in front of me. I couldn't see his eyes, lost in the shadow of his hood of his hood, but his mouth looked grim.

"What type of sorcery is this?" I demanded, taking a step back, scared. I had heard that Rangers practised black magic and although I didn't believe in such nonsense, what I had just seen confirmed it. How could a person step out of a tree?

"No magic," Halt said flipping back his cowl as his dark eyes assessed me. "The question is, who are you, really?"

I said nothing. He had caught me in the process of trying to steal his horse.

"Will I be put in prison?" I asked anxiously as Wolf stood next to me, ready to protect me.

"To be put in prison you would have had to do something against the law," Halt said. "And you haven't actually broken the law...yet."

"Why are you sparing me?" I asked suspicious. "I was going to steal your horse." Even attempting to steal a horse had harsh punishments.

"Let's just say that I think you're capable of living a better, more fulfilling life," Halt said as he handed his horse an apple. The horse munched happily and gave me an accusing stare, which Wolf picked up on and growled back.

"I can't go to Caraway," I said bluntly, hoping that Halt would help me.

"Because that's the only thing you told us that was the truth," Halt said and I my eyes widened.

"How do you know?" I asked. I thought I was a good liar.

"You may be a good liar, but your eyes betrayed you," Halt said.

"You knew all along."

"What's the truth then?"

I sighed, realizing that Halt might be able to help me and decided to tell him the full truth.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I pleaded, feeling like a desperate child. Halt's dark eyes told me his answer. "Where should I start?"

"What's your real name, Sarah Worth?" Halt asked with what looked like the beginning of a grin.

"Monique Bowman," I replied, the name feeling foreign on my tongue. I realized that I couldn't remember the last time I had uttered it, or heard it uttered.

"Why are you travelling alone?" Halt asked, and I knew that I would have to reveal the painful truth.

"My parents are alcoholics and my dad used to hit me, so when I turned thirteen I ran away from home," I replied remembering the bruises that had covered my body.

"Is that what that scar on your eyebrow is?" Halt asked. He had noticed. I brought my hand unconsciously to my right eyebrow where there was a thin scar. It was not that noticeable and usually I covered it with dirt so that no one would notice. But Halt seemed to be able to read me like an open book. It was unsettling, in an intriguing sort of way.

"My father hit me with a glass bottle," I muttered, feeling a tear flow down my cheek, but wiping it away quickly.

"I'm sorry that you had such bad parents," Halt said quietly and I nodded.

"I'm a thief, Halt," I admitted.

"I guessed as much even before you tried to steal Abelard," Halt said, eyebrow cocked disapprovingly. "I'm guessing that fine cloak was not bought."

I nodded.

"I think you would make a fine Ranger one day," Halt said, but I shook my head.

"I'm a _thief_, Halt," I repeated but with more vehemence. "Plus I'm a girl, and I wouldn't know where to begin with firing an arrow."

"But you know how to hide in the shadows and I'm guessing you're not that bad with the saxe," Halt said.

"They would never let me be a Ranger," I said and Halt nodded, agreeing, despite the fact that he thought I would make a good one.

"I don't know if they could look past your thieving, but I like you and I think I'll help you."

I smiled at Halt. "I like you too," I said, and then added with a smirk, "sorry about the honey."

"I'm going to get that boy back one day," Halt said turning as gruff as a disgruntled badger again.

"Can you stop them from taking me to Caraway?" I asked desperately, but Halt shook his head.

"Edmund might be many things, but above all he has been trained to be a gentleman and will make sure that he thinks you make it home safely. But once you're dropped off there, I see no reason why you couldn't head off with your dog again."

"Thanks, Halt," I said.

"And if you're ever ready to settle down somewhere, when you're sick of running, come to Redmont fief and I'll see if I can help you," Halt said before jumping onto Abelard.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting my new friend to leave.

"Unlike you, I have work to do," he said, and then without another word, rode off into the rain.

**tell me what you think**

**thank you for reading and please review because reviews make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the updated version of chapter 4 and thanks again to my beta MerlynPendragon...she's awesome!**

**Chapter for you guys :) Included a flash back to Monique's troubled past like Alex the Rogue said I should...thanks for your reviews by the way :) some romance in this chapter. Do you guys think a thief will be accepted as a Ranger or would be loved by a Prince? If you haven't read the other chapters Monique told the Prince that her name was Sarah so that's why he calls her that. Please review guys :) Should I write more about the Prince and Monique?**

**Please read and review because I would love to know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN**

Chapter 4

When the rain stopped, the royal party decided to break up camp and hand deliver me to Caraway.

"We don't have a spare horse, Edmund," Peters said as everyone began to mount their steeds, many of which stamped and snorted, raring to be off.

"You really don't have to go out of your way to take me to Caraway," I said quickly, thinking that, despite what Halt said, I was going to talk my way out of this.

"Nonsense, Sarah, you can ride Thunder," the prince said, indicating to his huge black battle horse which he was saddling. As though suspecting he was the subject of the conversation, Thunder turned his head towards me, nostrils flared curiously.

"It's a little big," I said, horrified of the thought of riding that far off the ground by myself. I hadn't ridden a horse in years, and even then it had been a pony on a lead rein. "What if I fall off?"

"You can ride double back with me, of course," the prince said, offering out his hand, which I reluctantly accepted. I saw Peters hiding a grin and stuck my tongue out at him when the prince wasn't looking. I think I was actually going to miss Peters when we eventually parted ways. He was almost like a big brother to me, though I had only known him for a few hours. There was just something about him that I felt I could trust.

I put my boot in a stirrup and tried to gracefully mount the horse, but I really didn't have much practice and in the end, the prince lifted me on and so spared me the humiliation.

_"Someone's being a gentleman,"_ Wolf said cockily, his head tipped to one side. I gave him a glare and he shut up.

The prince then mounted his horse and sat behind me, his left arm around my waist and his right hand taking the reins. I felt a blush spread on my cheeks at his touch. Stop it, I told myself. Concentrate on something else. In the end, I had to concentrate on the gold ring on his finger and imagine how much money it would be worth if I stole it.

Once a thief, always a thief.

"Move out!" the prince yelled, and there was an orderly ruckus as everyone nudged their horses into a trot, and eventually we got to an easy canter, which I was sure was a speed the horses could maintain all day if necessary. The prince rode in the middle of the party, surrounded by a group of heavily-armed warriors.

"How long will it take?" I asked, breaking the awkward verbal silence that had befallen the group.

"We should be in Caraway before nightfall," Edmund answered, and I looked down to see that Wolf was matching the horses' canter, running beside Thunder.

"How are you a prince?" I blurted out the question that I had been wondering for a while. As far as I knew, King Duncan had one daughter, Princess Cassandra. She was married to Sir Horace and they had a young daughter named Madeline. I had no idea where Prince Edmund came into all this.

"I'm King Duncan's younger sister's son," the prince replied as if used to explaining this to many other people.

"I didn't know he had a sister," I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"She died a few years back," he answered quietly, and now I understood why he wanted to help me so much. Sarah had lost both her parents.

"I'm sorry for your loss, your highness," I whispered. A cold rush of wind suddenly attacked us, pushing the hood of my cloak off my head as I shivered involuntarily. The prince tightened his hand that was around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You can call me Edmund," he whispered, as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Edmund," I said as if testing the name out, and I could sense his grin. We didn't say anything else for a while. I think he was listening to the conversations of his men, who were looking forward to going home after dropping me off in Caraway. I was thinking about what Halt had said to me earlier today. He mentioned something about being sick of running and wanting to settle down. It was only now that I realized that I couldn't be a thief forever. One day, I would probably get a job, stay in one town rather than moving around all the time like a nomad. I would try to live an honest life. Maybe even try to make a difference in the world. Being a Ranger sounded fun. They had saved Araluen on countless occasions...but then, I was a girl and a thief so that would never happen. Maybe I could prove myself to them, with a heroic act. But Rangers were mysterious and very skilled and I wouldn't be able to impress them. Maybe I could work as a barmaid and eventually earn enough money to buy myself a house. I remembered Tom Daley and his girlfriend Dinah. Maybe I could fall in love and then settle down.

I shook my head, annoyed at myself. I could never settle down like that. I needed my freedom. It was the position of Edmund's arm that was making me think such stupid thoughts.

"Wolf seems like a good dog," Edmund said suddenly, almost startling me with the sudden break in the silence.

"He's very loyal," I replied, smiling at the thought of Wolf, always ready to protect me.

"He looks like the wolf on my surcoat," Edmund said, and I turned around slightly so that I was kind of facing him.

"That's what I thought when I first saw the navy blue and silver banner in the distance."

"Great minds think alike," Edmund said with a smirk and I turned my head forward again. My face shouldn't be that close to his. We would part in a few hours and then I would never see him again.

"What do your aunt and uncle do?" Edmund asked, and for a second I felt stumped trying desperately to think of a plausible lie.

"They're merchants," I replied finally, and then I could have kicked myself. Now he would be expecting to drop me off at a house that would be richer than others in town.

"Do you know exactly where they live?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"They move around quite a lot," I said, hoping that my answer would satisfy him. I just needed him to drop me off in Caraway and then go back home so that I could go on the run again. If he wanted to meet my aunt and uncle, then I would be in serious trouble, since they didn't exist.

"I would like to meet them," Edmund said, confirming my fears.

"You've already wasted so much time for me, you don't need to waste any more," I replied briskly, hoping he would listen to reason.

"Time isn't wasted if it's worth it," Edmund whispered. Was he flirting? Wonderful. Not only had I managed to get the attention of a famous Ranger, who had immediately seen through my ruse and now knew my true identity, but I had somehow gotten help from a royal party and had charmed a prince. A bloody _prince!_ I was dirty, wet and dressed like a boy, but still I had managed all that in the span of about three hours. I really needed to go back to being invisible again. I was breaking the number one rule of being a thief.

Thankfully, we arrived in Caraway before any more flirting could occur. I looked upon the bustling town sadly, remembering my previous life.

_I hid in a corner, clutching my pink baby blanket, terrified out of my mind. I dare not or make a noise in case they heard me. I heard their slurred speech and could smell the liquor wafting up the stairs, and prayed that in their drunken state they would forget that I existed. My small hands shook in terror as I gazed at the bruises that blotched my arms. They were green, blue and yellow, a mixture of so many colours that they became ghastly looking. The result of anger but also the result of the intoxicating ale that my parents drank. I was their only child and they hated me, not wanting to have to look after me. I was a waste of their time and money and I felt my stomach stick to my small frame. I hadn't eaten in days. When I did eat it was only when someone felt sorry for a young girl and gave her bits of stale bread. My stomach growled loudly as I told it to be quiet, but it was too late._

_"Monique, issat yew?" a slurred voice murmured. I felt the tears behind my eyes. God, please no. What have I ever done to deserve this?_

_"Come here, girl," a higher pitched voice said as I heard a clatter of furniture. Someone must have fallen off a chair. I knew this would make my dad angry and he would take out his anger on me._

_"Come out, don' hide, sweet pea. Daddy won' hurt yew," my father said, but I knew he was lying. The only thing he did was hurt me. Ever since my grandmother had died, I was no longer safe from them. I refused to go to him and then felt annoyed at myself for choosing a hiding spot so far away from the front door. The only way out. The only way to avoid pain. But eventually I would have to come back, if only to have a warm place to sleep at night. My home was dangerous, but so were the streets._

_"Where a-a-a-are you?" my mother called in a sing-song voice, clapping her hands as if looking for an animal. I tried to move into the wall, willing it to let me pass through like a spectre. I choked back a sob but my father heard, and in an instant he grabbed me by my long caramel coloured hair. I screamed in pain, thrashing like a fish on a line._

_"Daddy, let go, you're hurting me!" I wailed as he dragged me by my hair towards the kitchen, where my parents were in the process of downing a whole jug of strong liquor._

_"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping me across the face. I only cried louder, which made him hit me more, tears and blood running down my face in rivulets. He took out his crop and began whipping my arms and legs as I crawled into the shape of a foetus and howled like a dog._

_"He said, shut up!" my mother screeched as I was dragged to my feet. My father stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. I simply sniffled, but, as though believing me to be the cause of his clumsiness, his enraged gaze snapped back to my own terrified eyes._

_"Don't you mock me, girl!" he roared, and grabbed the closest object to him, the bottle of alcohol, and swung it at my face. The glass shattered from the force and I felt pain above my right eye. Soon blood was streaming down my face as I cried even louder. My parents seemed to realize that they had gone a bit too far this time and began bickering with each other. _

_I couldn't live like this anymore. In that moment, I made a decision. I was going to run away. The next morning, as my parent slept off their hangovers, I packed a bag with some food and money that I had stolen from them, opened the front door and left. As I walked out of Caraway, I didn't even turn to look back at it. I was never going to return._

Now, three years later, a sixteen year old girl was being led back to a place of such pain by a royal prince.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" Edmond asked, and I realized that I had been silent for a long time. The party had stopped and seemed to be waiting expectantly.

"Just thinking," I said gingerly as I jumped off the horse. It was a long way down and I had to use Edmond's leg to keep myself from falling over. I released it quickly.

"Thank you for the ride," I said quickly, and before anyone could say anything, Wolf and I ran off into the alleys of Caraway, away from the prince and his Royal Guard.

**her parents are sooo mean to her :( tear tear for Monique**

**thanks for reading :) and please tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**updated version of chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. The action starts here :)**

**as i'm updating i'm deleting all my replies to reviews except maybe the most recent 5 chapters but if you review my story I still promise that I will reply to your review in a recent chapter. I love hearing what people think and how I could improve :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN**

Chapter 5

I didn't look back, not even once, but I could hear their exclamations of surprise at the fact that I had run off so quickly. I hoped they would just let me go. Wolf followed me, knowing that I knew the way as I ran down the main street, surprising a few people but otherwise being ignored.

I turned left into a dirty, smoky alleyway and about halfway down, I saw a metal ladder hanging down from the roof, its bottom rung a few feet above my head. I took a five metre run up and then jumped, my fingers just grasping the cold, rusted metal. I then pulled myself up, climbing until I was able to haul myself over the precipice and sit on the flat rooftop. I realized that Wolf was still stuck at ground level, but he was smart, and he jumped on the barrels and boxes that lined the alleyway until he too reached the roof.

"Good boy," I muttered, hiding behind one of the many chimneys on the roof of the blacksmith. We were in the not so nice part of town, where all the criminals gathered and made black market deals. I looked down into the alleyway I had been in just a few seconds ago, and saw a whole bag of coins exchange hands as two beefy, tattooed men made some sort of agreement.

I shivered, horrified that I used to spend some days as a young girl wandering these streets. Before, I had been defenceless and wouldn't have been able to protect myself from attack. Not that I had any money or valuables that anyone would rob me for. The day I had stolen my saxe knife had been the day I had decided to learn how to fight instead of always being so careful not to be seen and running away at the slightest hint of trouble. It had taken me years to get to the level that I was now – but still I didn't know if I was actually that good. I had never had a chance to test my skills against someone else. I had always run away or found some other way out of my problems – trying to use violence as my last defence.

For hours when I was absolutely alone in some deserted part of the country, I would use the saxe as a sword, flicking it in and out, spinning on my heals, slashing at an invisible enemy. Eventually I thought that I had practised long enough and decided to try throwing it at a convenient tree. At first, I would throw the knife into the long grass next to the tree, missing by miles, and would have to make a long disappointed walk to retrieve it. Wolf would always encourage me – actual encouragement, not sarcasm – as he seemed to realize that I needed to learn. I remember the first day I had actually hit the tree, I had been so excited and Wolf had barked so loudly that a passing farmer had heard and wondered what on earth was going on. From that day on I never looked back.

Wolf licked my hand. _"Look at the main street."_

I followed his instruction and peered from behind my hiding place to see the prince and Peters riding down the street, glancing around. They were looking for me.

"Where could she have gone so quickly?" Edmund asked, my sharp ears picking up his clear voice.

"She's a fast one, alright. One minute she was on your horse and the next she was gone," Peters replied, stopping his horse.

"Maybe we can ask the local Ranger?" Edmund asked, and Peters laughed heartily.

"What?" Edmund retorted instantly while Peters kept up his grin.

"What are you going to ask?" Peters said. "Excuse me, Mr. Ranger, I had this pretty girl with me who lives in Caraway and I was wondering if you could find her for me so I could kiss her goodbye."

I blushed as Edmund glared at Peters.

"No, I would ask for merchants with the surname Worth and ask for their address so I could make sure she made it home all right," Edmund said witheringly.

"She can look after herself, Edmund," Peters replied. "We're just wasting our time. It's good you let the rest of the men start on the journey back to Castle Araluen, because they miss their families and want to go home already. In a week we have to start the search again and the trail is getting cold, so it'll be harder this time. Let's get back to the castle and rest our tired bodies."

I wondered what they were searching for. It sounded interesting and I was tempted to ask if I could join the search. Tempted.

"Well I'm young and my body isn't tired," Edmund replied.

"I know you're a prince, Edmund, but you need to stop being stubborn and listen to reason," Peters continued persistently. "Sarah obviously didn't want you following her home, that's why she ran off so quickly. She probably wants time to mourn with her family because her parents only died recently."

"What if she got robbed or something?" Edmund said, but his resolve was weakening.

"She has Wolf and I'm sure that dog could handle any attacker. Plus she was wearing a saxe," Peters reasoned, sounding exasperated now.

"She had a saxe?" Edmund asked, surprised.

Peters nodded, "I noticed it even though she tried to hide it. I bet she can use it too. Although she may have presented herself as a hurt, lonely girl, she looks tough and like one hell of a fighter."

I smiled, feeling a boost in my confidence.

"Fine," Edmund relented. "Let's go home."

"Look at the benefits though," Peters said and Edmund looked at him expectantly. "You're royalty, you have the money to send her love lette…" He never got to finish because Edmund punched him in the arm and then rode off in a gallop, leaving Peters grinning before he too rode off.

"We're alone now, Wolf," I said, rubbing his head fondly.

_"Are we going to leave now or tomorrow?"_ he asked. He was gazing at me with beseeching, puppy eyes.

"It's late," I pointed out, looking at the horizon where the sun was setting. "Should we rent out a room?" I figured that if I was going to have to spend a night in Caraway, then I could at least spend it in comfort.

I was just about to climb down the ladder to the alleyway below when I heard an ear-splitting scream. I hid behind a chimney and peered out tentatively, trying to find its source, but didn't hear it again. I looked down at Wolf, who had immediately cocked his ears, which confirmed for me that it was real and I hadn't just imagined it.

"Where did it come from?" I asked Wolf, who sniffed at the air. No one else seemed to have noticed because no one came out of their houses, and anyone still trudging down the streets ignored it. Maybe they had become so used to such noises that it no longer bothered them.

_"The east,"_ Wolf said, confident that he was right. He was staring that way, ears perked and nostrils twitching as he sampled the air.

"That's where the docks are," I muttered, shivering in fright. The docks were the most dangerous district of Caraway. It was where all the gangs operated out of and where my parents used to buy their cheap alcohol from. My father had once dragged me along and I had cried so much that he had never taken me again. The people were so scared of the gangs that they never reported it to the local Ranger, who was often oblivious. It was helped along by the fact that Victor was a lazy Ranger, waiting for his retirement so he didn't bother with much crime fighting. The knights and baron were completely unaware of this problem, and anyone who had a mind to tell the authorities would mysteriously hurt themselves and then suddenly shut up.

At least, that's how it had been three years ago, but it appeared that nothing had changed. Except one little thing. Me.

I decided then and there that Wolf and I were going to help this poor defenceless person, and after that I would leave. No one would know who did it, but hopefully they would think twice before hurting anyone again.

"Let's go," I said climbing down the ladder, as Wolf jumped down.

"I thought jumping down was dangerous," I said, raising an eyebrow.

_"For you, but I'm much too coordinated to get hurt,"_ Wolf said with what looked like a chuckle.

"Oh really," I challenged as we walked slowly through the shadows and Wolf barked quietly in reply. I was concentrating too much on staying in the shadows and keeping my back towards the buildings that I tripped on a loose stone, sending myself stumbling. Thankfully, I caught my balance just in time to not fall to the ground, but Wolf saw it, and I could have sworn that I saw my dog raise an eyebrow.

I got to the end of the alley and continued walking in the shadows cast by the buildings. By now there were no more people on the streets and, thankfully, we were close enough to a tavern where the drunk people were making so much noise that I didn't have to worry so much about my own footfalls. I rounded the corner and peered out to see the docks.

The quays had been built many years ago and over time, new buildings had been added until the dock area was a town within a town, with narrow alleyways and a cacophony of buildings. The docks led to a river called the Baugh, a tributary that eventually flowed to the Slipsunder River, which flowed all the way out to sea. It was the perfect place for illegal goods to be unloaded to, hidden behind the mask of honest fisheries.

It was then that I heard another blood-chilling scream, and now that we were closer, I recognized the high pitched noise as the scream of a child. I was reminded of the fate of a child three years ago in this same town and I imagined all sorts of terror that this child could be facing.

"Let's stop whoever is hurting that child," I whispered to Wolf, who gave me a look that told me he agreed and was going to hurt the offender. We walked closer, staying in the shadows. I had my hood over my head and at the last minute bent down to rub soot and dirt on my face and in my hair so that no one would be able to recognize me.

_"What are you doing?"_ Wolf asked, his eyes wide. _"You're going to scare the living daylights out of everyone."_

"Good," I replied happily. I heard sobbing and Wolf's ears pricked up as I followed him towards a carriage squatting on one side of the road. It was new but was filthy from time and neglect. There were two cream-coloured horses that stood unnervingly still, harnessed to the carriage.

I realized that the sobbing was coming from inside the carriage, and I looked around to see that the rest of the narrow alleyway we were in was empty.

I stood near the carriage, trying to listen to what was happening within, and soon heard the voices of two men.

"Shut up, brat," one barked, which was followed by a loud smack and louder sobs from the child.

"If you hit him, he's going to howl louder and people might hear," an accented voice snarled, reprimanding.

"What people? This alley's deserted, and all those dock curs work for our boss anyway," the first man replied and I giggled very quietly. The alley wasn't as deserted as they thought.

"Maybe a villager will hear. Have you ever considered that? No, the only reason you're here is for your muscle."

"The villagers are terrified of us, which is, by the way, because of my muscles."

There was a cough. "Baby fat."

"That's it, Antonio! I'm sick of you," the first man yelled back.

"Let's take this fight outside then, Biff. I can take you," Antonio replied instantly, not even remotely scared. I prepared myself to enter a fight, but then I heard the child speak.

"I want my daddy and mummy," a voice that sounded like a little boy's whimpered.

"They have to pay the ransom first," Antonio answered bluntly. "They don't love you enough to spend money to save you."

This kid had been kidnapped? Caraway had gotten worse from my time there.

"They love me very much," the little boy sobbed. "They tell me every day."

"What are we going to do with him if they don't pay up?" Biff hissed.

"Kill him," Antonio answered immediately. I felt my fists clench. Not while I was around.

"What if they do pay?"

"We'll still kill him after we have the money. He's only a distraction, to stop them from digging too deep."

A distraction from what?

"They'll come after us hard if we kill him," Biff said.

"By then we'll have reinforcements," Antonio answered.

"Are those foreign men really coming?"

"Yes, numbskull, that's the whole plan. We'll all get rich and the boss will become a Duke in Gallica."

"This plan is a bit too complicated for me," Biff said.

"That's why the boss leaves the brains to me and the brawn to you. Now I'm hungry. Let's lock the carriage and go have some supper."

"Sounds good to me," Biff replied, and I scrambled into position, giving Wolf a nod. Biff walked out and Antonio followed him soon after, but before they could lock the carriage, I stepped out of the shadows and plunged my saxe into Biff's chest. He screamed in pain, clutching his wound and then fell to the ground in a heap.

"What on earth…?" Antonio started but Wolf was already onto him, biting his ankles painfully. I pulled my saxe out of Biff and turned to face the leaner kidnapper. However, although he might not be as big as Biff – who really was the definition of muscle – Antonio was smart and quick-witted. His thin-bladed sword was out of its sheath in a matter of seconds and pointed at me. I didn't say a word and instantly swung at him, lunging for his chest, but Antonio stepped out of the way neatly.

"Who are you?" he demanded, stepping forward, sword in hand. I ducked smoothly around him and found myself at his back. I lunged again but Antonio spun to face me, missing the majority of my sharp blade but still supporting a new wound. Wolf then went to bite the same spot and Antonio gasped in pain, his goatee quivering.

"You shouldn't have hurt the child," I said my voice low and quiet. But when I wasn't ready, Antonio suddenly came back to life and I stepped away just in time to avoid a sword going straight through my heart, although it grazed my shoulder. Now I could feel the adrenaline rush and as Antonio decided to make a run for it, kicking Wolf until he yelped and recoiled. I brought my hand back and smoothly released my saxe, aiming for his torso, but Antonio moved slightly and the saxe buried itself into his heart from behind. I watched as he slumped to the ground, dead, horrified that I had taken a life so readily, so spontaneously.

Me, victim, thief, and now, murderer.

But I didn't have time to contemplate it further, feeling a choking hold close around my neck. I turned my head slightly to see that a bleeding Biff had gotten up and was hell bent on killing me.

"I'm going to rip your head off your shoulders," he snarled angrily, eyes red with merciless fury. I tried to move but was stuck in his grasp, as helpless as a chicken ready for the block. So much for trying to be a hero.

It was then that I heard two noises. The first was a growl from Wolf, who I heard jump and bite Biff's throat. The second was the sound of a projectile, which I later found out was a rock thrown by the little boy. I don't know which one killed Biff, but I knew that I owed my dog and the little boy my life a second later when the choking grip was gone and Biff fell to the ground, as dead as his consorting collaborator.

**Just for everyone out there, she didn't want to kill Biff and Antonio, was an accident but they were going to kill the little boy. I think it's getting a bit violent...should I change the rating to T? Please review guys...remember will reply to your reviews and listen to advice**


	6. Chapter 6

**updated version of chapter 6 and i hope you enjoy. Daniel is a cutie! and so adorbs (my new favourite word)**

**please read and review :)**

**thankyou to MerlynPendragon for betaing**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 6

My hands trembled like leaves in the wind as I pulled my saxe out of Antonio and wiped the blood away on his shirt. There was a barrel of water nearby and I washed my saxe, hands and then face, still numb by the knowledge that I had just killed. I hadn't felt like this on my first theft, but then, stealing and killing were two very different things. I hugged Wolf, who licked my face comfortingly.

"I can't believe I did that," I whispered.

_"You saved a life,"_ he said.

"But killed two in the process."

_"Hey, Antonio's death was his own fault and I was the one who killed Biff."_

"Thanks for that, Wolf, you saved my life." Wolf just gave me a look saying that he would do that for me any day.

I heard sobbing and looked around to see a crouching figure. It was the little boy. I had forgotten about him. How was I going to comfort him? I didn't have a clue about the first thing to do with children.

"Hey, little buddy," I said soothingly, walking towards him slowly. The little boy stopped crying and looked up at me, his big grey eyes rimmed with tears. His brown hair was tousled, matted from neglect. He looked a bit dirty and his little nose was red but he was the most adorable little boy I had ever seen.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said gently, bending down in front of him.

"No, you saved me," he said quietly, wiping his nose with the edge of his green cloak.

"You saved me as well," I said, pointing to the rock.

The little boy giggled, "Daddy taught me how to aim. What happened to Biff and Anto?" His nose scrunched up as he tried to pronounce Antonio's name.

"They're sleeping," I replied, not wanting to admit the horrifying truth. "Did they hurt you?"

"Yes," the little boy sniffled. "They weren't very nice to me. I hope they sleep for a while."

I didn't want to tell him that they would never wake up.

He then looked at me, his already big grey eyes getting bigger, "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"No, little buddy, I would never hurt you. In fact, I'm rescuing you." His face lit up and the next thing I knew a little body was charging into me and his small arms were around my neck.

_"He seems to like you,"_ Wolf said and I was glad, not wanting the little boy to start crying again.

"My daddy calls me little buddy," the little boy said, moving away.

"Really?" I said. "What should I call you?"

"You can call me little buddy as well," he giggled. "But my name is Daniel."

"How about Danny?" I asked.

"That's what my grandpa calls me," he said, smiling a smile that lit up his whole face and left me grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I think I like Danny and think I'll call you that," I decided.

"What should I call you?" Daniel asked.

"My name is Monique Bowman," I said. He tried to pronounce my name but couldn't quite get the q.

"Can I call you Mon?" he asked eventually, and I nodded, liking his little nickname.

"Well Mon, it's a pleasure to meet you," Daniel said with childish formality, holding out his right hand, "my names Danny." I shook his hand solemnly. Wolf began licking Daniel's wrist, feeling left out.

_"Aren't you going to introduce your amazing dog?"_ Wolf asked.

"Who's this?" Daniel asked, giggling at Wolf's licks, which were tickling him.

"This is my dog, Wolf," I said.

"He's very nice," Daniel said, hugging Wolf tightly. His hands were buried in his fur. "I have a dog at home as well. Her name is Ebb."

I decided that it was time to get down to business.

"Do you want me to take you back to your parents?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"I miss them," Daniel said sadly, looking like he might break down in tears again.

"Where do they live?" I asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said. "I'm only three and a half." He held up two fingers, but stared intently at them to make sure he had counted them right.

This one could kill with cuteness.

"Is there anything special near your house, like a river or castle?" I asked, trying to narrow it down. I couldn't send the boy to a baron or anything because then they would arrest me for theft and murder. I thought it best if I took this boy home and then vanished without a trace.

Daniel's nose scrunched up as he thought hard. "There's a big castle that's very red."

"Redmont?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what daddy and mummy call it. My grandpa and grandma live there."

"Would you like me to take you to Redmont?" I asked, and Daniel nodded eagerly. I had been to Redmont quite a few times and I felt excited knowing that Halt lived there. Maybe I could give Danny to Halt to find his parents. Halt knew the truth about me and hadn't handed me in to the authorities. I was sure that he would help us out. He might even help me find a job.

"Well I guess that's where we'll be headed," I said. "But for now, we need to get out of here, Danny." I looked around at the two dead bodies and knew it would be only a matter of time before someone discovered them.

"Do you have any belongings or anything?" I asked.

Daniel shook his head and then said, "But there's a bag of food in the carriage." I looked inside and retrieved a large sack filled with dried beef and bread. I grinned. Good. Now we wouldn't have to stop for food for quite a while.

_"We should take a horse,"_ Wolf said, and I agreed with him, not wanting to walk and doubting that Daniel could walk very far.

"We're going for a horsey ride," I said, releasing both horses from the carriage. I smacked the rump of one and sent it running off to who knows where and saddled the other one, placing the sack of food in a saddle bag. I lifted Daniel up into the saddle and he seemed quite comfortable there, and then I jumped up after him – glad that the horse wasn't too high. I thanked Edmund mentally for giving me some experience with horses, then slapped the reins as the horse galloped out of Caraway at full speed – seeming to match our eagerness to get out of such a horrible place.

Soon Daniel fell asleep in my arms and I had to hold him tight to make sure that he didn't fall. He breathed deeply and I knew this was the first proper sleep he had had in days, perhaps even weeks, as his body knew that he didn't have anything to fear now. I felt my eyelids begin to close and realized that I hadn't slept all day, and today had been quite eventful. We had been riding for hours now and were quite far from Caraway, heading towards Redmont fief. I decided that I really needed a rest, and when I saw a roadside tavern approaching, I decided to rent out a room.

I dismounted the cream-coloured horse and a stable boy put the exhausted beast away in the barn for me, to be fed, watered, and brushed down. It appeared that this tavern was used to letting in late night travellers and wasn't fazed by my arrival.

"Are there any rooms available?" I asked the stable boy, who nodded readily. I walked into the tavern where a few men remained, too drunk to even go home, a stout woman was bustling around, cleaning.

"Is there anything I could do for you, sonny?" she asked. She thought I was a boy.

"I was wondering if I could rent a room for me, my little brother and my dog," I said realizing that it would be the most believable story. The woman came over just as Daniel yawned adorably.

"We've been travelling all day and he's exhausted," I said, and her heart melted.

"Of course," she said. "But you're hurt, my dear." I looked at my shoulder and realized that under my cloak there was dried blood on my dirty shirt.

"I'll be fine," I answered, not wanted her to ask questions about how I had gotten hurt, but invariably her motherly instincts came out and she did.

"What happened?"

"A tree branch," I answered, rather pathetically, but she seemed to believe me.

"Would you like me to bandage the wound?" she asked, but I shook my head, yawning loudly.

"I'm too tired right now." She understood immediately, ushering us upstairs and into a room.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Pay me tomorrow, I trust you," she said, "But right now, sleep."

I nodded as she closed the door. I lay Daniel in the bed and then got in beside him, only stopping to take off my boots.

"Stay guard, Wolf," I muttered before promptly falling asleep.

I woke up some time later and realized that I was the only person in the bed. I panicked. Where was Daniel? Then I heard his voice and calmed down, turning around to see him playing with Wolf.

"You're a good dog, Wolf," he said, rubbing the dog's belly.

_"This is the life,"_ Wolf said luxuriously, and I smirked at him, sitting up.

"You're spoiling him, Danny," I said.

"Should I stop?" he asked, his grey eyes wide, but I just laughed, shaking my head. I think I was starting to love this adorable little boy.

_"Don't listen to her, she's a spoil sport_," Wolf said.

"No, Mon in nice," Daniel replied instantly and I felt my eyes widen.

"You can hear Wolf talking?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Daniel answered like I had asked him the stupidest question in the world. "I always talk to our dog, Ebb, and my daddy's horse, Tug."

"What do your parents say?" I asked. I was always careful not to talk to Wolf in front of others.

"My mummy just smiles and asks what they are saying, but my daddy talks to Ebb and Tug, too. He's known them for forever," Daniel answered, his big grey eyes serious. Wolf pretended to nip Daniel, who then squealed with laughter.

"Play nice," I said as Daniel began running around the room, chased by a playful Wolf. I laughed at their antics. At one point Daniel fell down and Wolf jumped on him, licking the little boy until he was completely drenched in dog kisses.

"What on earth is going on in here?" a voice demanded as the door opened, and the landlady from last night stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Mon, who's that?" Daniel asked, hugging Wolf and looking a bit scared.

"Oh dear, there's no need to be afraid of me," she said, smiling widely. "I was just wondering what was going on to raise such a racket. It seems like you were playing a fun game."

"Oh yes, Wolf is the best dog, except for maybe Ebb," Daniel said, being his cute self.

"I'm Agnes by the way," the woman said, closing the door behind her and holding a basket in her hand.

"Nice to officially meet you," I replied in my normal voice. "I'm Mon, this loud little boy is Daniel and that's our dog Wolf." I realized that I had to admit to my name being Mon after Daniel's little slip up. But you couldn't blame him, he was only little.

"You're a girl," she exclaimed, looking shocked. I smiled.

She seemed to recover herself before saying, "I came to bandage your arm."

"Oh, thank you very much," I said, taking off my cloak and shirt, under which I wore a singlet top. She got to work putting ointment on it before bandaging it up quite professionally, chatting casually the whole time. Daniel and Wolf continued their game and when I was dressed again I put on my boots.

"Is he your son?" Agnes asked with a disapproving frown. This was exactly why I had especially wanted to appear like a boy. Now since I was a girl, she would think that Daniel was my son rather than my brother, and country folk looked down on girls like that.

"No, he's my brother," I said. "He gets his grey eyes from our mother." I hoped that she would believe me, but Daniel and I looked similar enough to be brother and sister and she seemed satisfied that we had a small enough age gap to be siblings. I realized that although my hair was the colour of caramel, it was a dark caramel with highlights and was similar to Daniel's brown hair. Plus his grey eyes could be attributed to getting them from a different parent.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Seacliff," I lied, hoping that Daniel wouldn't hear, but he seemed oblivious to this conversation, squealing again as Wolf licked his ears.

"I have a brother that lives in Seacliff," Agnes said, and I smiled, although I felt like dying inside. Of all the places, I had to choose a place that Agnes knew about.

"It's a lovely island," I praised, trying to remember anything about the island that I could. I hadn't been there in years.

"I'm hungry, Mon," Daniel said, coming in at exactly the right time.

"We have breakfast being served in the taproom," Agnes said, getting up to leave.

"Thank you again," I called as she bustled off, closing the door behind her.

"Let's eat and then we'll get back to getting you home," I said, making the rumpled bed and then making sure that we had everything. I saw a pitcher of water on a table that I hadn't noticed last night. There was a small bar of soap beside it.

"Time to wash, Danny," I said.

"Please, Mon, I don't want to," he begged his grey eyes wide. I almost fell for his puppy dog eyes but then I smelt myself and decided that we did need to wash.

"No, we're both dirty, and if you want breakfast we have to be presentable." Thankfully, he didn't argue anymore and let me wash his face and hair. It would seem that he had enough experience in arguing with his mother that, no matter how hard he pleaded, he was not going to get out of a wash.

I cleaned myself after he was done, raking out a few knots from my hair. There was a towel as well which we wiped ourselves with.

"How do we look, Wolf?" I asked.

He smelt the air experimentally. _"That horrible smell is gone."_

"We didn't smell that bad, did we?" Daniel asked with a giggle.

_"Horrible,"_ Wolf said. _"Putrid. Foul. I was praying that my sense of smell would go away." _

"Well, now _you're_ the one who smells," I said, holding my nose. Daniel sniffed Wolf's coat and turned his head away in disgust.

"Go have a bath," he ordered Wolf, who put his tail between his legs and whimpered.

"Go!" Daniel ordered pointing to the door and Wolf, humbled, left us, saying that he was headed to the nearest river. Daniel did have a way with him. I could never get Wolf to voluntarily bathe. The only time he did was when he wanted to get me wet.

"Food," I said, securing my saxe and bag of money as we headed downstairs to the tavern. We sat down and Agnes soon arrived with a huge platter of eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes and bread rolls.

"Yummy," Daniel said with a smile as he began to stuff the food in his mouth.

"Manners, Danny," I said reproachfully. "You'll get hiccoughs!"

Agnes merely laughed, wiping her hands on her frilly apron.

"It's a compliment to my cooking," she said. After we finished eating, there were still leftovers, which Wolf ate with relish when he had come back from a bath, looking clean and fresh.

_"Happy?"_ he asked Daniel gravely, raising a doggy eyebrow.

"Yep," Daniel agreed happily, but Wolf looked annoyed that there wasn't that much food left for him, even though I thought it was plenty. I left money on the table to pay for our stay and the food, plus a bit extra for the hospitable service, and then we saddled the horse again, on our journey towards Redmont.

**and there was a collective AWWW from everyone at how adorbs Daniel is!**

**kind of obvious who his parents and grandparents are and if you haven't guessed yet then i think you should read RA again :)**

**he's names after his biological grandfather (again pretty obvious)**

**more Daniel coming up plus a reunion**

**thanks for reading and please review, favourite and follow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**updated version of chapter 7**

**haha my beta pointed out to me that once instead of "mouth" I said "mother" in the original version. lol**

**love this chapter personally, it's sooo adorbs :)**

**hope you guys enjoy and please read, review, follow and favourite (not necessarily all of them or in that order ;) )**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 7

The journey to Redmont from Caraway was a long one and I usually did it in about two weeks on foot, but on horseback, it took us the same amount of time because although I bet we could have done it in a week, I made sure to stop frequently for Daniel's sake. Every night, we stopped at a tavern or sometimes in a farmer's barn for the night because I didn't want Daniel to have to sleep outdoors in the cold. I was running out of money fast, but I couldn't bring myself to steal – not while Daniel was in my care. He was so cute and innocent and I wanted to shield him from the harsh realities of the world.

It was supper time and Daniel was hungry. We were only about four hours away from Redmont and I knew that we could make it before midnight, but I decided to stop for one last night. I really was looking forward to returning Daniel to his parents – but a part of me was reluctant. I had come to love this little boy, who I now saw as a little brother to me, and I wanted to make each moment with him last. When I returned him, I was sure that I wouldn't get to see him again. His parents would be happy to have him home and I would have to say a final goodbye – something that I didn't want to do.

"What shall we eat?" I asked Daniel as we sat in the tavern, looking at the menu.

"Duck," he said, looking at another table where a young couple was tucking into the crispy-skinned waterfowl. I looked at the price and took a sharp intake of breath. It was expensive and would use up the last of my money, but then I saw Daniel's eyes and I knew that he really wanted the duck and I couldn't refuse him. A few minutes later, our meal arrived and we began eating. Wolf chewed on a huge bone that I had decided to reward him with.

"Are we nearly there?" Daniel asked. I had expected him to nag me with the classic question 'Are we there yet?' for days but this was the first time he had mentioned it.

"You'll see your parents tomorrow," I said, and Daniel smiled.

Then his eyebrows knitted together as he thought hard. "What if they don't remember me?"

I grinned and leaned forward to pinch his cheek softly.

"How could they ever forget a cutie pie like you?" I said.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Daniel asked, eyes bright and eager. I sighed, wishing that I could.

"No, Danny, I'll have to go."

"Go where? I hope not far away because I'll miss you, Mon."

"I'll miss you too, little buddy," I said. "But I don't know where I'll go."

"Will I see you again?" he asked, his big grey eyes wide.

"I don't know," I answered honestly as tears formed behind his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Daniel," I said, ruffling his hair fondly. I knew that if he cried, I would cry.

"Don't forget me," he whimpered, looking terrified that I might not remember him.

"I'll never forget you," I said.

"Pinkie promise?" he asked, holding out his tiny pinkie and I smiled sadly.

"Pinkie promise," I answered, shaking pinkies solemnly.

That night, there was a performer at the tavern. He was dressed in bright colours and juggled a variety of objects, including knives, tankards, and plates. Daniel yawned loudly but he watched the performer in complete amazement. Sometime later, he fell asleep, his head resting on the table, so I carried him up to our room. I took off his boots and lay him down on the bed. His arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and I gently tried to pry them off, but his little arms refused to let go.

"Come on, Daniel," I whispered. "Time to sleep."

He shook his head, refusing to let go.

"Wolf thinks it's time to sleep," I murmured softly.

_"Use me to try to get him to sleep,"_ Wolf chuckled as he lay down on a rug.

"Okay," Daniel relented, letting go as I lay him down. His eyes closed and he smiled happily.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you, little buddy."

"I love you, Mummy," he said before falling into a deep sleep. I felt tears prick behind my eyes. How could I ever let him go?

The next morning I woke up to feel Danny snuggled up next to me, his hands determinedly clutching the edges of my cloak, as if afraid I would vanish when he released me.

"Morning, buddy," I said as his eyes opened, bleary with sleep.

"I don't want you to leave me," he replied stubbornly.

_"Your parents miss you,"_ Wolf said, trying to reason with him. But then Daniel suddenly got up and then began hugging Wolf.

"I don't want you to go either, Wolf," he said into Wolf's fur.

"What about if we promise to visit?" I said before I could even contemplate the words coming out of my mouth. Danny's sad eyes lit up and I knew there was no going back now. He then made me pinkie promise that I would visit him.

_"So much to moving from one part of the country to another,"_ Wolf said when I sent Daniel off to have a bath saying that he had to be clean.

"What was I going to do? We both love him too much," I said, and Wolf smiled toothily, wagging his tail.

"I knew you were a softy at heart," I said, ruffling the dog's ears as he nipped my sleeve jokingly. Daniel came out of the bath a few minutes later and I was proud that he had managed to clean up so nicely.

"Wolf, look after him," I said as I headed in to get cleaned up as well. "Don't get dirty again."

"We won't," Daniel said, rubbing Wolf's stomach. I closed the door and had a proper bath for the first time in weeks. I figured that if I was going to meet Daniel's parents and Halt again I should better make myself presentable. I washed my clothes as well. I brushed my hair and then got dressed again, thinking that this was the best I had looked in a long time. Now there was no mistaking that I was a girl.

After breakfast we headed out again. Every second was a second closer to losing Daniel, so I made it count, talking to him and tickling him just so I could hear his adorable giggle. We passed the fields which were being ploughed back for the winter. We followed the Tarbus River and when we got to Redmont village, I put on both our hoods, not wanting Daniel to be recognized just yet. I felt slightly selfish, but then these people would get to live with him for the rest of his life while I could only visit once in a while.

"There's the red castle!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing to Redmont as we approached. It truly was red as a result of the iron-rich stone it was made from. The three-sided castle rose from the landscape with a taller tower in the middle. It seemed like a hive of busy bees with the many travellers going in and out the portcullis. I could hear the clanging of weapons from the nearby battle school and I saw that two sentries stood stolidly at the huge iron gates, guarding entry. Each person who approached was checked over before they were let inside.

"Danny, let me do all the talking," I said, and he nodded seriously.

"Halt," a guard said, and I looked around for the Ranger before realizing that he was just telling me to stop. "What is your business?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Ranger Halt," I said boldly, going with my preordained plan.

"He just arrived," the guard said but continued to block my way with his halberd.

"Tell him that Monique has to talk to him. I think he'll understand."

The guard looked sceptical, but called over a stable boy to relay the message.

"Go tell Ranger Halt that a certain Monique is here to see him," the guard ordered, and the stable boy scurried off.

"Is that your dog?" the guard said, looking at Wolf and perceiving that he could be dangerous.

"Yes," I said. "But don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves."

_"And I'll make sure _she_ behaves,"_ Wolf said with a grin. Daniel giggled.

"Who's this little bundle?" the guard asked, and suddenly Daniel became very shy, hugging me tightly.

"My little brother," I lied instantly. "He's very shy." The guard nodded and said no more. A few minutes later, a panting stable boy came back.

"Halt says she can come," he said and the guard let me through. I got off the horse and the stable boy took it for me, at the same time giving me directions to Halt's chambers. I went into the castle keep and Daniel followed behind me, his face buried behind my leg.

"No need to be scared," I told him as Wolf licked his hand. Daniel giggled but stayed behind me.

A clerk stopped me on my way up. He was thin and well dressed and talked very politely. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Do you know where Halt is?" I asked, and he nodded with a smile.

"Just up those stairs, the first door on the right."

"Thank you very much," I said with a smile, leading our little group to the right door. I raised my hand and knocked sharply.

"Come in," a gruff voice said. I opened the door and looked around at the chamber. It was a sitting room with a couple of comfortable chairs in front of a marble fireplace, in which a cheerful fire flickered and danced, banishing the chill of morning from the air. I immediately felt warmer and relaxed my bunched limbs. There was a dining table to one side, on which was a vase of purple and white flowers, and the heavy shutters were closed, to keep in the heat. There were two doors that led out of the sitting room to what I presumed were bedrooms.

Halt sat in one of the chairs and was reading a piece of parchment. He didn't looked surprised to see me but looked curious as to what I could want. I closed the door behind me and stood there for a second, wondering what to do. Tiny little Daniel was completely hidden behind me as a result of his newly found shyness, but then I saw his curiosity get the better of him as he peeked out.

I heard a squeal and the next thing I knew, Daniel was running on his short legs towards Halt.

"Pappy," he yelled jumping into Halt's arms. Halt looked surprised and shocked. I had never seen him like this. He hadn't even been surprised when he found out I was a girl. His parchment was all crumpled and he threw it aside, embracing Daniel as I saw tears flow freely down his face.

"Danny," he said, ruffling the little boy's curls fondly.

"I missed you," Daniel said finally pulling away.

"Wait a minute," I said getting over my own shock. "Halt's your grandpa?"

"You found him," Halt said as Daniel snuggled in his lap. "You found my grandson."

"I'm confused," I said. Halt didn't have any children as far as I knew, so how could he have a grandson?

"I'll explain briefly but then we need to tell everyone the good news," Halt said, holding Daniel tightly as if never wanting to let him go. His face was stubbornly stolid, but I could see the relief and joy in his eyes. "You know the famous Ranger Will Treaty and his wife, Alyss." I nodded. Everyone knew Will Treaty. He was a legend in Araluen like his former master, Halt. At an early age, Will had killed two wild boar, slain a Kalkara, burnt down Morgarath's bridge, been taken prisoner by the Skandian's, escaped, helped stop a Temujai invasion, rescued Princess Cassandra, been instrumental in the treaty with the Skandian's—which he was named after—had saved Oberjarl Erak, saved Macindaw from a Scotti invasion, defeated the preacher Tennyson, helped the Emperor of Nihon-Ja, saved the princess's life again and so many other things. The whole country owed Will Treaty a lot and could never repay him.

"Daniel is their son," Halt said and I stopped. I had saved the life of Will Treaty's son. "And since Pauline and I are basically like parents to Will and Alyss, Daniel is our grandson." I nodded dumbly in understanding, but was still shocked.

"That's why they kidnapped him," I said, as realization dawned. "They wanted to distract you. They didn't care about the ransom. They're up to something and wanted everyone looking for Daniel so that you wouldn't discover whatever they have planned."

"What do they have planned?" Halt demanded, and I explained what I had overheard from Antonio and Biff to him.

"We better send someone to investigate right away. I knew Victor was getting too lazy." Halt looked angry as he scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"Were you and the prince searching for Daniel?" I asked, and Halt raised an eyebrow.

"When Sir Horace heard that Daniel had been kidnapped, he immediately went to join the search with me, Will and Gilan – my other former apprentice. Edmund joined as well, even though he wasn't supposed to. At the same time, Princess Cassandra, my wife Pauline and Alyss were doing it the diplomatic way, trying to see how they could get around the ransom. Speaking of them, we'd better notify everyone." Halt got up and left the room, returning a few seconds later after telling a servant to get everyone together.

Pauline arrived first, and when she saw Daniel, she knelt down and opened her arms to him. He streaked towards her so fast, I was afraid he'd bowl her over like a pin.

"Gammi!" he squealed happily as I saw Pauline wipe away her tears. She was a tall, elegant woman with greying blonde hair and wore a simple white dress. Halt knelt down with her as they had a family moment. I looked down, pretending to be preoccupied with my fingernails.

"Daniel, promise me you'll never leave me again," Pauline whispered, and Daniel nodded solemnly before she kissed his forehead. There was a knock on the door and a big man with a booming voice walked in.

"What's this about, Halt?" he demanded, but then saw Daniel and grinned broadly. "I see you've found him." Halt got up and talked to the man who I later discovered was Baron Arald in low tones. The baron nodded and left the room, presumably to spread the good news further. A chef then walked in, carrying a whole tray of pies over his shoulder. It was the renowned chef of Redmont, Master Chubb.

"Where's that boy?" he asked. "I brought him his favourite food."

"Yummy," Daniel said and was soon eating the mini meat pies with unsuppressed relish. He giggled as Wolf licked the crumbs from his cheeks.

"Who found him?" Pauline asked. "I presume this girl."

I smiled nervously, being noticed for the first time.

"I'm Monique," I said as Pauline walked towards me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"I'm sure you'll explain the details later when the others are here, but for now, I have to thank you for returning my grandson to me," she said quietly.

"It was a pleasure," I said and looked to the doorway where two more people stood. They were a couple. One was a Ranger dressed in a green and grey mottled cloak, with a silver oak leaf necklace hanging out from his shirt. His boots were dirty and he was around average height – a bit taller than me. He had excited brown eyes above dark bags that indicated that he hadn't slept in a long time. His eyes were also red rimmed from crying and his brown hair was tousled, exactly like Daniel's. The Ranger had his arm around a tall elegant young woman who looked like Pauline. Her light blonde hair was long and fell on either side of her face. She had a clear complexion and was devastatingly beautiful with sad grey eyes. She wore a simple white dress with a pin of a laurel leaf on one side. They were Daniel's parents. Will Treaty and his wife, Alyss Mainwaring.

"Daniel?" Will asked, looking around but not quite believing the news he had heard until he had laid his eyes on his son.

"Daddy?!" Daniel asked and I saw his grey eyes light up when he saw his parents standing there. He jumped down from his chair and began running on his short legs towards his parents. But they didn't just stand there waiting for him to arrive. They both ran towards him and Will picked up Daniel, spinning him around and holding him close to his chest.

"Little buddy, your home," he said into Daniel's cloak as tears flowed down his face.

"Mummy?" Daniel said when Will finally pulled away.

"I missed you, Danny," Alyss said, taking Daniel in her arms and kissing his face affectionately. She cried as well, but gentle tears, graceful tears. Will wrapped them all in his arms as the whole family was reunited. I don't think there was a dry eye in the room – including mine and Wolf's.

**and a collective AWWW rose from the crowd :)**

**thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. please review telling me what you think. reviews make me smile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**updated chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**this is a cute chapter where I introduce most of the characters that we know and love**

**please read, review, follow and favourite (not necessarily in that order)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANGERS APPRENTICE**

Chapter 8

"Who found him?" Will demanded, looking at Halt as he tousled Daniel's curls and Alyss hugged the boy tightly. "Who found our boy?"

"Mon," Daniel answered, pointing at me. I blushed as everyone's attention turned towards me.

"I am forever in your debt," Will said, coming towards me and giving me a hug. I was so shocked. Will Treaty, the famous Ranger, was not only hugging me, a humble homeless thief, but he was saying that he was in my debt.

"You brought our son back," Alyss said when Will stepped back, and she took my small hands in her soft, gentle ones. She then hugged me as well and I could smell her beautiful perfume.

"It's alright," I replied, suddenly nervous. Sensing my discomfort, Wolf whimpered.

"And who's this?" Will asked, bending down to ruffle the dog's fur.

"That's Wolf," Daniel answered happily, standing beside his father. "He helped rescue me as well."

"Well I think we should have a party to celebrate," Alyss said, her lips twitching in a smile.

Pauline laughed, "Master Chubb and Arald are already organizing a party for tonight."

"Mon…" Will started and stopped, realizing that he didn't know my real name.

"I'm Monique Bowman," I said quickly. "But you can call me Mon if you want, Ranger Treaty." He smiled, his whole face lighting up.

"Then you must call me Will," he said.

"And call me Alyss," his wife added. "We're all family here." She really was very diplomatic.

An hour later, everyone sat around the fireplace in Halt and Pauline's quarters, drinking coffee and eating cake prepared by Master Chubb as Daniel took an afternoon nap in a cot in the corner of the room – his parents and grandparents not wanting to take an eye off him. There were quite a lot of us gathered. I sat in the most open spot, fidgeting uncomfortably to see everyone's eyes on me. I usually tried to hide in the corner but now I was out in the open. Thankfully Wolf sat next to me, nuzzling my hand and making me feel a bit better.

Baron Arald stood beside the fireplace, wearing an expensive green top and a silver chain around his neck. His belt tried unsuccessfully to hold his stomach in. I wondered how much the silver chain was worth and then shook my thieving thoughts aside.

Ranger Gilan and his wife Jenny had arrived soon after Will and Alyss with their own newborn son, Harry. They had been delighted to see their nephew – since Will, Alyss and Jenny were basically siblings – safe and happy. Gilan had also been searching the country and had come home for a quick visit with Harry and to have a rest, but had discovered that Daniel had been found.

Jenny sat in a chair, rocking a peacefully sleeping Harry back and forth, while Gilan stood behind the chair with his hands on her shoulders. Every now and then Jenny looked up adoringly at her husband, who smiled lovingly back. Jenny had bouncy dark blonde curls and a bubbly personality while Gilan's brown hair was short and he had a square goatee amongst his stubble.

Alyss sat on another chair almost regally, with her back straight and her chin up. She really was a natural beauty with poise and grace that was usually only associated with royalty. Will sat on the arm of the chair and they had their arms around each other, glad that their nightmare was over. Daniel had been missing for a whole month, and in that time, they had been searching constantly, restlessly. Will had roamed the countryside and had yesterday been forced to come home because Alyss was worried about his health. Now all their worries were gone as they looked at their sleeping son with huge smiles.

Halt sat down with a grim look on his face, his dark eyebrows lost in thought. He was up to something and thinking hard. Pauline, on the other hand, was signing a whole stack of parchments that were going to be delivered all around the country.

The kidnapping of Daniel had been top secret, with only certain Rangers and certain barons being privy to such information. Not even the entire Ranger Corps had been trusted with such information, because although Daniel's kidnapping was top priority for his close family and friends, Will hadn't wanted the entire country to search for him, fearing that bandits and other such ilk would take up the opportunity to run riot. Also they wanted his search to be more or less a secret in order to keep him safe.

I found out from Halt that Daniel had been taken in the middle of the day, in plain view of everyone. He had been in the castle with his parents, who had stopped to talk to the baron, and the next second he was gone. They didn't worry about him straight away because Redmont was his second home and they knew he would come back eventually, but when they couldn't find him a few hours later they knew something was up. Then the next day, they had received the ransom note and their worst fears had been confirmed.

"Is someone going to call this meeting to order or what?" Baron Arald asked impatiently, but with a grin behind his eyes.

"Halt seems to be lost in the day dream world," Will said with a grin, but Halt didn't even look like he had heard.

"I know how to make him snap out of it," Gilan said with a toothy smile of his own. "Halt..._Halt_." Everyone grinned except Pauline, who continued writing, and Halt, who scowled witheringly. I didn't do anything, still feeling a bit awestruck in the presence of such people.

"If it wasn't funny the first time, Gilan, why would it be funny now?" Halt replied dryly.

"Oh it wasn't meant to be funny," Will said. "We were just trying to get your attention." Gilan and Will looked at each other and chuckled.

"One apprentice was bad, but two is a nightmare," Halt said, shaking his head despondently.

"Halt, dear, I told you that getting an apprentice was a bad idea," Pauline said with a completely straight face.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who suggested it," Halt replied. "You said it would be good for me."

"Hanging around with youth brought life to your old bones," Gilan said, as deadpan as the diplomat. Will choked back a laugh, and he pounded on his chest as though to clear his throat as Halt gave him a dangerous look. Alyss and Jenny suddenly decided it was time to check on their sleeping sons while Baron Arald turned around to view a painting that suddenly caught his eye.

"No, it greyed my hair and beard," Halt replied, frowning.

"If my memory serves me right, your hair and beard were already as grey as the hills when I first met you," Gilan answered.

"They knew what a hard time I was in for," Halt replied.

Gilan and Will both went to make another witty reply but both their wives stopped them with a gentle hand on their elbows.

"Listen to their advice," Halt said with a smirk. "Or you'll both be in for it."

"Alright, alright, Halt, you win," Will relented with a grin. "But we do need to start our discussion sometime this afternoon."

"If you hadn't wasted so much time, we would be finished," Alyss said, and Jenny nodded her head in agreement.

"That's why I like your wives better than I like you two," Halt said. "At least they have the common sense to agree with a wise man."

"Wise old man," Will coughed and Halt glared at him while Gilan grinned cheekily.

"Can we please get down to business," I said, finally unable to bear this any longer. I glanced at the two ladies. "Are they always like this?"

"Every moment," Jenny said, shaking her head.

"They only stop in life and death situations," Alyss added.

"Even then they most likely continue this banter," Pauline said, her perfectly arched eyebrows raised in amusement.

"It's the way this grim faced Ranger shows his undying love for us, his apprentices," Will said dramatically, smirking at Halt's glower and earning himself a hard nudge from Alyss.

"Everyone, this is Monique Bowman," Alyss said introducing me. "Or just Mon."

"Pleased to meet you all," I said. "This is Wolf." Wolf barked his greeting, tail thumping against the floor.

"That dog has more manners than Will and Gilan put together," Halt said, and all everyone except his two former apprentices laughed, agreeing.

_"I like him,"_ Wolf said.

"How 'bout you explain your story of finding Daniel again," Halt said, smiling encouragingly at me. I nodded and started from the chance meeting with the prince and Halt and my delivery at Caraway, and then how I had heard screams and come to Daniel's rescue. Halt gave me a look and I knew that he wanted me to describe the fight in detail, so I did. No one seemed horrified or thought I was a murderer. They all seemed to realize that it was necessary and just an outcome of the rescue.

"Wow, that's quite a tale," Gilan said leaning forward. "How'd you end up on your own anyway?" I looked at Halt and he nodded. I realized that I had to be truthful, and for the first time in my life, I told everyone about my parents and then of my life as a thief. They didn't seem fazed. They didn't seem shocked. In fact, they looked sympathetic to my plight.

"What are we going to do about Biff and Antonio's employer?" I asked as Halt stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I'm wondering about these foreigners they were talking about," Gilan said.

"Are you sure that's all you heard?" Will asked, and I nodded. I had told them every morsel that I remembered.

"We'll have to talk to Crowley and see what needs to be done, since Victor seems incompetent," Halt said.

"But for now, let's just be glad that Daniel's home," Pauline said, indicating that the serious discussion was over.

"It's time for the party," Baron Arald said and I swore I saw him loosen his belt a bit in preparation for the grand banquet that was going to be prepared.

Halt downed the last of his coffee and looked at me directly. "I got some honey this time." I laughed at him. It had been amusing to watch three other people pile their coffee with as much honey as I did.

That afternoon the festivities were running at full bore. There was a long table laid out in the huge hall of the castle burdened with so much food that I didn't know what to eat first. I was in awe at the hall itself and how beautiful it looked with all the intricate carvings and the stained glass windows. Knights and their ladies were dressed in their best while the everyday folk were excited to have the opportunity to mingle with their heroes. Daniel was the man of the hour, sitting on either Halt's, Will's or Gilan's shoulders and screaming with joy. At one stage he ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Mon," he said, patting Wolf.

"Your family is so happy to have you home," I replied, ruffling his hair, which despite Alyss attempt to comb into place, always ended up tousled.

"I want you to stay forever," he said, his grey eyes wide with longing. He looked so much like his parents.

"I have to go now, little buddy," I said, deciding that it was time to make a run for it. Too many people knew about me here. I needed to move on and start all over. They wouldn't trust me, now that they knew the truth.

Daniel sniffled a little but I kissed his forehead. "Don't cry. This is your party."

"You'll visit, right?" he asked, sniffing back tears.

"Hey, I promised," I said as Daniel threw his arms around me, and I hugged him back, spinning him around as he giggled.

_"What about me?"_ Wolf asked, nudging Daniel.

"I'll miss you, too," Daniel said, hugging Wolf. "But I'll see you soon, when you visit."

I decided that it was time to go, because if I didn't leave now, I would never be able to. This one really could kill with cuteness. I ruffled his hair and looked back at a little boy waving madly at us as Wolf and I walked through the crowd and went outside.

It was dark and I pulled my cloak tighter feeling, suddenly very cold. I didn't know whether I was physically or emotionally cold.

_"I miss him already,"_ Wolf said, whining.

"Me too," I said. "But we have to go."

_"We're theives, we don't belong with Rangers, barons and Diplomats." _

I sighed, wishing that Wolf was wrong.

I suddenly needed to be alone, just to think, and saw a tree nearby that I decided to climb. I told Wolf that when I had thought my sorrow through I would come back down and we could leave, since the party would go on long into the night. Wolf agreed and said that he too wanted to be alone to think as he ran off. I sighed and climbed up the tree, finding footholds very easily. I went higher than most would dare until I sat myself in a convenient branch, grateful that this tree still had foliage, even though it was on the brink of winter. I put on the hood of my cloak and wrapped it tighter. I couldn't lose Daniel. He was the best thing that had happened to me. Yet at the same time, I felt like I didn't belong. Although everyone was nice to me, they were all so amazing and had saved the country while I was a common criminal, a petty thief who had done one good act in her entire life.

I heard the sound of a door opening and looked down to see that two people had exited the hall. I recognized them immediately as Will and Alyss.

"Where did she go?" Alyss asked, wrapping her arms around herself in a shiver. Will put a black cloak that he was holding around her shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"I don't know," Will answered. "But I'll find her. I can't believe she just left like that. I didn't get to thank her properly."

"You thanked her quite a lot," Alyss said softly. "I think she was embarrassed to be in the debt of a famous Ranger."

"Alyss," Will said with a whine.

"Alright, alright," she answered. "I'll find Daniel and you can find Mon. You would know where to find her. She reminds me of a certain boy when he was her age."

"Me?" Will asked giving Alyss a quick peck on the lips. Alyss just laughed and went back inside.

"Mon, I know you're up there," Will called looking up the tree. I didn't say anything, pretending that I wasn't there. In any case, I was too shocked by the uncanny speed the Ranger had found me with.

"Alyss is right, you remind me of myself when I was about your age, and I used to climb that exact tree when I was upset."

How did he know I was upset?

"I guess I'm going to have to climb up," Will said as he stepped up to the tree. I didn't believe he actually would, but a few seconds later he was climbing the tree with more ease than me. He looked up and must have spotted me, for he climbed higher and then stopped on the branch below me, standing so that we were face to face.

"Are you going to talk to me or not?" he asked and I could see the smile behind his eyes. I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow. It so adeptly resembled Halt's stern expression that I couldn't help but let out a very childish giggle, after which I felt annoyed at myself and replaced my face with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I didn't say anything, determined to be stubborn.

"I was stubborn too," Will said, empathetic. "Let me guess. You're feeling like you don't belong amongst us. You're a thief and we're Rangers who work for the king." I felt my eyes widen despite my resolve to not reveal anything. Will saw the action though.

"Now you're going to run away and not come back for a while, and go back to your old way of life. And you're not so fussed about that, but you can't bear to leave Daniel."

"Am I really that obvious?" I burst out, horrified that these Rangers could read me so easily.

"No, but Halt warned me about this earlier and I remembered a few years back being in a similar position," Will answered.

"You were never a thief," I said, doubting that he knew how I felt.

"Do you know the story of how I saved Eval…I mean, Princess Cassandra, in Skandia?" Will said and I nodded. "Well, afterwards King Duncan offered for me to join the Royal Archers. I was honoured to be asked, since something like that is usually only for nobility, but I felt unworthy and like I didn't belong to that way of life. So I had to say no, but the sad part was that as a result I had to be parted from the princess, for we were great friends. She saved my life so many times when we were slaves."

"Really?" I said softly. "I never knew that."

"See," he said. "I know how you feel."

"But aren't you suspicious of me being a thief? What if I steal something off you?" I said, voicing my concerns loudly.

"I trust you," Will said. "You saved Daniel and in the process proved yourself. Halt said that he knew you even before that and he thought that, despite your wrongs, you have a good heart."

"He said that?" I asked, incredulous. I was a thief and Halt was saying such nice things about me.

"He's likes you a lot," Will said with a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe even more than he likes me. I might even be jealous," he added, earning a laugh from me. "And Daniel loves you a lot."

"I love him too," I said quietly.

"Alyss and I were thinking," Will said. "Maybe you could be a nanny for Daniel. He loves you and we think that he needs someone to look after him so he doesn't get kidnapped again. I'm really busy and so is Alyss, so you would really help us out." I felt my eyes widen. Be a nanny for Daniel!

I threw my arms around Will's neck in delight and then realized what I was doing and let go. However I couldn't stop the huge grin that plastered itself on my face as I said, "I would love to!"

"Well, it's settled then," Will said with a grin. "We have a spare room and we'll pay you as well."

"You don't have to pay me," I objected.

"We're going to," Will insisted. "Since it is a proper job."

"What happens when he grows up?" I asked and Will laughed.

"Well hopefully that won't be for a while because I want to spend more time with Danny before he turns into a grumpy teenager, but Halt and I were thinking of something…" Will started.

"What?" I asked as Will kept me on edge.

"We think you would make a great Ranger one day."

**AWWW yes I think Mon would make a great Ranger too (well she is my OC) haha but you guys will have to wait a while for that to eventuate**

**thanks for reading and please tell me what you think because reviews make me smile**


	9. Chapter 9

**updated chapter 9 which I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**loved writing the banter in this chapter and it was sooo fun having three Rangers and my OC interacting with some dejavu moments of when Will was an apprentice**

**please read, review, follow and favourite :) makes my day like seriously. I may even jump on couches...**

**thanks to Merlyn Pyndragon my beta**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 9

"Let's see your arm," Will said the next day as we stood in the forests surrounding Castle Redmont. The morning seemed crisp and fresh, and as if to prove it, frost lay on the grass underfoot, crunching gently when pressure was applied. The majority of the trees were bare and the dry fallen leaves created a carpet of red and brown tones. The wind blowed gently, howling through large boughs and branches and causing a soft whistling sound, almost like a flute.

"Sounds like the damn stone flutes out here," Halt muttered under his breath and I had no idea what he was talking about. I made a mental note to ask him later; he often had many wondrous tales of adventures to tell.

I brought my attention back to Will and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what in Araluen he could want with my arm. Halt chuckled quietly and raised an eyebrow as well. Gilan looked over from where he was tying his boot lace and adopted the same facial expression.

"Is there something on my face?" Will asked, seeing all three of us with a raised left eyebrow and wondering what could have caused it. He wiped his mouth and then raised an eyebrow as well when he didn't answer.

"Why are you all copying me?" I asked, realizing that I had been the initiator of this. Everyone now stood around in silence waiting for an answer as we all unraised our eyebrows. Early this morning, Halt had woken the three of us up and said that we were heading into the forest. We had got dressed quietly and walked down, without any horses or dogs.

"I'm impressed," Halt said.

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow again. It had always been a facial expression that I preferred and now it seemed that Halt and both his apprentices used it as quite often as well.

"You can raise your left eyebrow without raising your right one," Halt answered and I grinned, purposely raising and unraising it.

"That's not impressive," Will said. "When I was your age, it took a lot more to impress Halt."

"Usually something that involved killing a beast," Gilan added agreeing. "He's going soft." They both seemed to be in this familiar mood again. One where the former apprentices would try to rile up their former master and today there were no wives present to stop it. Two young wolves narking an old grey bear.

"I am not going soft," Halt replied immediately with a snort. "My eyebrow expression is not easy to master."

"No, you just like to think that," Will said with a grin.

"I'll have you know that it took you a whole year to copy it exactly," Halt answered.

"No it didn't," Will scoffed.

"It did," Gilan grinned. "I remember watching you sit by the Tarbus River and look at your reflection for hours on end."

"Really?" I asked Gilan.

"Complete truth," Gilan answered with wink.

"Well at least I can do it now," Will relented, giving up. "Horace still can't raise an eyebrow to save a life."

"Because he's too busy saving your ass to have time to practice," Gilan said. Halt and I chuckled and Will just sniffed, seeming hurt, but then grinned as well.

"Not like you can talk, Gilan," Halt added almost as an afterthought. Gilan narrowed his eyebrows and Will just smirked.

"What did Gilan do?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"He would go to sleep with his fingers holding his left eyebrow up," Halt said and then continued with a shake of his head. "Poor boy seemed to think his eyebrow would be able to be permanently raised as a result." I burst out laughing.

"I did not!" Gilan retorted immediately but even now Will was laughing at him. "Shut up, Will." He turned to me, scowling thunderously. "This is why you don't want Halt as your master," he growled. "He's an annoying grizzled old Ranger."

"Never tires of making fun of his apprentices," Will added.

"Not like your shenanigans are much better," Halt said.

"What have we ever done to you?" Will asked innocently. Almost _too_ innocently.

"Do I need to remind you of a certain song you made up?" Halt said dangerously and Will actually took half a step back. He was hiding a grin though.

"Greybeard Halt?" I asked cautiously.

"Gorlog's beard!" Halt exclaimed. "Does the whole of Araluen know the words?" We laughed at the look on Halt's face.

"You weren't laughing when I made you spend the night in that tree," Halt said his voice low and dangerous again, but I saw the humour in his eyes. Will's laugh faded as he remembered what he had told me had been a cold and terrifying night for him. He had told me that an owl had landed near his head and hooted so loudly that he had almost fell out of the tree. The next morning he had had to beg Halt's forgiveness for fear of being left in the tree for longer.

"Is it true that you trim your beard with a hunting knife?" I asked innocently, knowing that it would rile Halt up. If fact, last night Will had told me dozens of funny stories about Halt and had told me to mention 'Greybeard Halt' just to annoy his old master and I was all too happy to comply. I wasn't scared of Halt.

"Now you're just teasing me," Halt said, picking up on it immediately. "And I thought you would be different from Will and Gilan."

"She's already spent too much time with us," Gilan said. "She's caught the bug."

Halt grumbled incoherently he moved to inspect the time by looking at the position of the sun.

"Halt, Halt," I said cheekily getting a look from him and an approving smile from Gilan.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to throw you into the Tarbus River," Halt said narrowing his eyebrows at me. "Nice cold swim you'll have." I looked into his black eyes and knew that he was serious. I took a step back in fear and then they all laughed at me now.

"Shut up, guys," I said with a grin. I already felt like I was amongst friends. They were all so easy going and I knew that they probably became serious at times, but right now I was enjoying all their company.

"Time to get started," Halt said, "if we want to be back for supper."

"Let's see your arm," Will repeated and this time I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to see what we have to work with."

"Alright then," I said dubious as Will inspected my upper right arm, particularly the size of the muscles.

"She's pretty weak," he said and I didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

"She's a girl after all. We can't expect her to have huge muscles or anything," Gilan said inspecting my arm as well.

"Not that you two had any muscles when you first became my apprentices," Halt said. "You were both so skinny and wiry. Like baby sheep."

"Fair enough," Will said. "But it would have been good if she did. It would give us something to work with."

"You know I can hear what you guys are saying," I said witheringly, thinking that I had had enough of them talking about me like that in front of my face.

"We know," they replied happily and in unison.

"Fine," I replied, still slightly hurt.

"Have you ever used a bow before?" Will asked and I shook my head. Halt handed me a bow and I touched the wood gently, feeling the shape of the beautiful weapon. The tips curled back on itself and I noticed that it was nothing like the bows that all three of them carried in addition to their quiver of arrows.

Halt seemed to read my mind. "That's a recurve bow. It's pretty uncommon but the riders from the Eastern Steppes use them. It will be what you will use at first because you won't have the strength to use a full sized long bow like us. Because of the double curve you will still be able to shoot quite far, just with less muscle strength."

I nodded my understanding then frowned. "Is this because I'm a girl?"

"All Ranger's apprentices start with a recurve bow," Will laughed.

"We both did," Gilan added. I noticed for the first time that in addition to the typical Ranger apparel and weapons of a green and grey mottled cloak, a double scabbard with a throwing knife and saxe, a quiver of arrows and a bow, Gilan also had a sword.

"Why do you have a sword?" I asked Gilan. "I thought Ranger's didn't use swords."

"He's an exception," Halt said and I gestured for them to continue to explain.

"I was already training to be a knight when I decided to be a Ranger, so I was already skilled at using a sword. Halt agreed that I should learn both and not completely abandon my sword skills," Gilan said, and I decided that I would ask for a full story later.

"He's one of the best swordsmen in the land," Will said. When I glanced at him, I saw the genuine praise in his face.

"Like Sir Horace?" I asked. Princess Cassandra's husband, Sir Horace, was just as famous as Will and Halt. He had become a knight after only two years of battle school, defeated the Dark Lord Morgarath in single combat, helped save Skandia, rescued Macindaw, helped to defeat the preacher Tennyson and been instrumental in helping the Emperor of Nihonja. Then he had married into royalty and was quite a celebrity around Araluen.

"They're both up there," Halt said. "It would be interesting to watch them duel." He stroked his beard, considering it.

"No thanks," Gilan said putting his hands up. "I wouldn't want to hurt the future king and I wouldn't want to be hurt either."

"Back to work," Halt said impatiently, tapping his foot, deciding that we had talked for long enough.

"How do you guys get anything done?" I asked with a smirk. They got distracted every few seconds.

"You're the distraction I think," Will said and the other two nodded their agreement. I stuck my tongue out at them and they raised their eyebrows in unison at my immaturity. Sometimes a girl had to act her age in front of older men.

"Let's see you throw your saxe," Halt said, indicating the knife. I nodded and took it out of its sheath after laying the recurve bow gently on the ground.

"What should I aim for?" I asked and Halt looked around for a target.

"That patch of moss on that tree," Halt said indicating a tiny thumb sized piece of green moss on a tree about twenty metres away.

"Seriously?" I asked, not thinking that I would be able to hit it and not wanting to embarrass myself.

"I think you can do it," Halt said. I immediately felt my confidence rise. Halt believed in me. I could do it.

I took a deep breath and held the knife in my right hand. I had a firm grasp on it but didn't hold it tightly, knowing that you needed the right pressure. The wind was blowing slightly but with such a short distance and at the speed I was going to throw the knife, it wouldn't make a difference. I brought the knife back and took another deep breath, centering myself. I closed my eyes, visualizing the target, and when I opened them again I was ready. I took a step forward with my right foot and simultaneously brought my right hand forward, keeping my aim straight. I let go of the knife and as soon as I did I knew the throw was good. A few seconds later, I heard a low thud and took a step forward to see my saxe knife imbedded in the green moss. I heard Gilan and Will whistle in amazement and blushed.

"She's good," Will said.

"Very good," Gilan added. I looked at Halt and although he didn't say anything, there was a small smile of his face and I knew that he thought I had done a good job.

"But that's not the only part of being a Ranger," Halt said, indicating for me to pick up the bow again as Will retrieved my saxe for me.

"Here," Gilan said as he handed me a grey shafted arrow. I felt the tip and nearly drew blood because it was so sharp. It could cut through skin like a knife cut through soft butter. The three red fletchings were on the other side and I knew they were to help for balance and stability. I assumed that I should have a go at shooting the arrow and they would teach me how to do it properly later. I nocked the arrow and then held the bow in a way I had seen archers do before. I took a breath, pulled back the arrow back with my thumb and forefinger and fired. Instantly I heard a loud smack and felt a pain on my right wrist. I didn't care where the arrow had gone and looked down at my arm to see a red welt forming.

I looked up to see Will and Gilan chuckling to themselves.

"What?" I snapped, holding up my arm. "It's not funny. I'm hurt. I bet you did so much better on your first try."

"We did exactly the same," Will admitted with a laugh.

"I remember that pain," Gilan added. I looked at up and noticed for the first time that they all wore some sort of leather cuff on their forearms, presumably to protect their skin from the snap the bow.

"No fair," I said. "You didn't tell me about the cuff." I looked at Halt accusingly and he just raised an eyebrow. That blasted eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you to fire, did I?" Halt said, and I was just about to make a witty comeback when I realized that he was right. Gilan had just handed me the arrow and I had assumed all too quickly.

"Then how should I fire it?" I asked.

"First, here's your brace," Halt said, taking a long, leather cuff out of his pocket and sliding it onto my arm. He handed me an arrow as well, which I took tentatively.

"Try again," Halt said. I placed the arrow on the string.

"Let your arrow rest between the first and second fingers on the string," Will said and I followed his advice until I had nocked it correctly.

"Good job," Gilan said and I smiled widely at him.

"I want Gilan to be my master," I joked. "He's at least encouraging."

"But he snores," Will said, shaking his head at Gilan.

"I do not," Gilan said indignantly, defending himself.

"Not what Jenny told me," Will replied grinning as Gilan grinned back.

"Use your back muscles," Halt advised, seeing that I was having difficulty pulling the string back, because although it looked easy, it was in fact hard. I followed his instructions and there was an immediate improvement.

"Fire," Will whispered, seeing that I was just standing there, not knowing whether I should let go or not. I aimed for the moss again and the arrow flew quite wide of it, but at least it flew through the air well.

"Practice makes perfect," Gilan chimed and I sighed, realizing that being a Ranger was going to be hard work.

"Now you can't keep on throwing your saxe like that, because although I admit it's impressive, the knife is made for close quarter fighting, rather than throwing," Halt said, and I nodded, listening to his every word. He handed me a short knife that was a weird shape. It was thinner towards the hilt and then widened later on before forming a tip.

"_This_ is for throwing," Will said as they all nodded at me to go.

"Are you sure there's not something you're not telling me?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. I had already been duped once and it wasn't going to happen a second time.

"She learns from her mistakes," Gilan noted.

"And is suspicious," Will added. "Good qualities in a Ranger." It was weird hearing them assessing me out loud, in front of me.

"Throw it," Halt confirmed and I relaxed, getting into my zone. I felt the knife in my hand adjusting for weight. It was much lighter and smaller than the saxe but was still well balanced. I aimed for the piece of moss again and three seconds later the throwing knife was imbedded ten centimetres into the trunk of the tree.

"Now it's time to learn the art of invisibility," Will said waving his arms around with his eyes wide.

"Shut up," I said, laughing at his antics.

"It's not sorcery," Halt added and I felt embarrassed, remembering the time he had stepped out of the tree.

"Gilan will teach you," Halt said. "While Will and I make some lunch." As if to prove that it was lunch time, my stomach grumbled and we laughed. It had been a long morning.

Gilan was in fact a master of unseen movement. As he demonstrated, I never actually once saw him. I had seen where he'd been—a branch falling back into place, a slight brush in the grass, but that was it. He began to teach me how to move with the shadows and the wind, which I picked up quite easily. Years as a thief had taught me the importance of not being seen and blending in with your surroundings. I was actually disappointed when Halt called us over for lunch.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Will said, looking up from the pot he was stirring and seeing my look of awe towards Gilan.

"The art of unseen movement was always Gilan's best skill," Halt concurred, helping himself to the savoury-smelling stew.

"Will's best skill is cooking," Gilan said, digging in after handing me a bowl of the stew. I spooned some in my mouth and smacked my lips.

"Gilan's right," I said looking at Will who looked pleased to see people enjoying his food. "What's Halt's best skill?"

"Everything," Halt replied instantly.

"No way, he burns water when he boils it," Will said and I laughed.

"He'd burn a bloody salad!" Gilan added, eyes wide in mock seriousness.

"You obviously don't have the skill of making new jokes," Halt muttered under his breath.

"When will I start my formal training?" I asked. "And who will be my master?" The three Rangers looked at each other.

"You no doubt have the skills," Will said. "But you still need more training."

"But she is a girl," Gilan said. "And there's never been a female Ranger before."

"When?" I asked giving them puppy dog eyes, wanting to know.

"When you have Crowley's blessing," Halt answered.

A few hours later, at dusk, Halt decided that I had had enough of a one day Ranger masterclass and that it was time to go home. As we walked past the village there was no one on the street and all the shutters on the windows were closed.

"What the devil is going on?" Halt asked, pointing it out to us.

"Maybe there's going to be a storm?" Gilan suggested as everyone's curiosity was piqued.

Soon we arrived at Halt's apartment to find a distraught Pauline. Her eyes were red and she looked flustered as she walked around the room, reading pieces of parchment with urgency. I hadn't known Pauline for very long but I had gleaned that she was a diplomat and able to keep her composure, so this shocked me. Then when I saw the looks on the three Rangers' faces I knew that something must be up because they looked just as shocked as me.

"What wrong, Pauline?" Halt asked and Pauline turned around looking relieved to see us.

"Gorlog's teeth!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been all day? All three Rangers gone just when you need them the most!"

Will looked alarmed and asked anxiously, "Is Daniel alright?"

"He's fine," she answered as a tear slipped down her cheek. Halt walked over to his wife and embraced her.

"What's wrong then?" he asked.

Pauline looked up, her face showing her clear and utter shock. "King Duncan's been murdered."

**:o OMG HE'S DEAD**

**don't kill me guys for killing of Duncan...as you will see later it fits in with the storyline**

**thanks for reading and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**updated chapter 10. Just wondering is anyone actually rereading the updates or not?**

**hope you guys enjoy and please review, follow, and favourite :)**

**cheers to MerlynPyndragon for betaing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 10

For a whole second everyone just stood there, mimicking Pauline's complete and utter shock.

"King Duncan of Araluen?" I asked and Pauline nodded gravely. I half expected Halt to make some witty comment about how there wasn't any other king of this realm, but the situation was too serious for joking.

"It can't be true," Will was muttering to himself over and over, almost grey with disbelief. "I just saw him a few weeks ago."

"How was he killed?" Gilan asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Pauline said, burying her face in Halt's cloak. Halt hadn't said anything yet. He just looked up, staring out the window without really seeing anything. I had never seen him this shocked before.

"He was murdered," Halt said gruffly, his voice grim and his dark eyes angry.

"Why would anyone want to kill Duncan?" Will asked. "He was a good and fair king."

"Arald is holding a meeting in his office in a few minutes," Pauline said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping her eyes, composing herself quite suddenly.

"Evanlyn will be devastated," Will said quietly, and I raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was talking about.

"Princess Cassandra," Gilan informed me, seeing my confusion. Understanding dawned as I remembered how close Will, Alyss, Halt, Pauline and Gilan were to the princess and Sir Horace.

"I have to go see her," Will said, looking around and making sure that he had his weapons with him.

"Not yet," Halt said quietly. "First we have to go to Arald's meeting and get more information. Then we need to think about what to do. Crowley would be sure to send out a dispatch to all the fiefs with information concerning the transition in rulers."

"Transition?" I asked.

"Evanlyn's the new queen," Will pointed out, looking shocked all over again. "I mean, I knew that she would be queen one day, but not like this and not this soon."

"No one expected this," Gilan said, his brow furrowed in consternation.

"Who killed him and why?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know. "Did they have a personal vendetta against the king? Did they want to destabilize the country? How did they even get to him?"

"Those are the questions we need to be asking," Halt said, nodding in approval at my words.

"What shall we do, Halt?" Will asked, and Gilan nodded. They both looked at their former master honestly, needing his advice. Although they were fully fledged Ranger's in their own right, they both looked up to Halt as their leader and would follow his instruction. I looked at Halt as well, not knowing what would happen to me. I was supposed to train some more and then they were going to ask Crowley's permission for me to officially be an apprentice, but now the world had suddenly changed and I didn't know what would happen.

"First we need to wait for Crowley's instructions, which will surely be on their way now, after all he is the Ranger Commandant." Everyone nodded, agreeing completely.

"Then, Will and Gilan, you will have to start patrolling your fiefs, on the lookout for anything remotely suspicious. People always like to take any advantage that they are given and I will bet that there are a number of bandits already out there."

"What about you, Halt?" I asked. Halt looked at Pauline and they exchanged a look. Pauline nodded and Halt smiled grimly.

He looked at us, and his eyes were dark and menacing. "I'll be hunting down the man who killed the king and making him wish that he had never been born."

Baron Arald welcomed the five of us into his office and Gilan closed the thick, heavy door behind us. Alyss and the baron's other advisors were already present. Halt had said that my presence was important, so I had been allowed to attend as well.

"Who's this?" someone asked, indicating me.

"This is Monique," Halt said, "she's with me." One sentence from Halt and no one said another word. The baron rubbed his hands together and then shook his head in disbelief.

"I honestly didn't think that I would ever be standing with you in this situation," he said finally. "I expected King Duncan to outlive me."

"He was murdered," Sir Rodney, the master of the battle school, said, his eyes angry. He was tall with broad shoulders and wore a chain mail hauberk with a white surcoat, on which his crest of a scarlet wolfshead was emblazoned. His hand unconsciously went to his sword as I noticed his huge moustache.

"Our king," Alyss whispered. She looked like she had been crying as well, but now she remained completely composed. Will went over to her and put his arm around her waist, whispering something into her ear. Alyss nodded and then leaned her head on Will's shoulder.

"We will definitely be facing some dark days ahead," the head armourer said, rubbing his hands together in anxious anticipation.

"There will be a lot of work to do," Nigel the Scribesmaster said, looking over at Pauline, who seemed to agree.

"There will be a funeral and then the coronation," Pauline said.

"We will have a female monarch," Baron Arald said, his dark eyes looking sad at the loss of his old friend, the king, but also excited for Princess Cassandra.

"Bandits will be a problem," Sir Rodney said. "I will have to increase patrols and I assume the Town Watch will be on alert."

"I better be heading back to my own fief," Gilan said. "They will need me."

"Wait for Crowley's instructions first," Halt said and Gilan nodded. Immediately, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Baron Arald said and the door opened slowly to reveal his secretary. "What is it, Martin?"

"My lord, there is a messenger," Martin said standing to attention. "Shall I let him in?"

"For goodness' sake, Martin, quickly," the Baron barked in exasperation and Martin went a little red. Soon a thin young man walked into the room. He was dressed in light clothing and looked exhausted, as though he had been travelling for a long time. He went to bow but almost fell down. Gilan quickly grabbed the young man's elbow and helped him stand up.

"No need for bowing and scraping," the baron said. "What is your message…um?" He stopped, not knowing the messenger's name.

"I'm Christopher. Christopher Cael," the messenger said. "It is from the Ranger Commandant and is for Ranger Halt." He held out a piece of parchment, which Halt accepted with a nod of appreciation.

"Martin!" the baron called and Martin scurried back to the door. "Get Christopher here a room so he can rest."

"Sorry, sir, but I need to deliver more messages," Christopher objected.

"Not in that state, you're not," Sir Rodney said sternly. "Rest a few hours and then head out again."

"Thank you, my lord," Christopher finally agreed with a slight dip of his head, and then he left. Gilan closed the door behind them as Halt read the message.

"What's it say?" Baron Arald asked impatiently.

"It says: To Halt," Halt answered with a roll of his eyes. Baron Arald indicated for him to tell us more.

"I will tell you what it says when I have read it," Halt continued dryly.

"No need to be coarse," Pauline said.

"Yes, Halt," the Baron added trying to get his disapproving comment in. Halt murmured something that didn't sound like an appropriate way to address a baron, but Arald was smart and didn't say anything back. Halt quickly scanned the message.

"So?" Will asked.

"Patience is obviously something I didn't teach you well enough," Halt growled, making everyone wait for an agonizing minute until Pauline finally coughed and gave her husband a look. Halt's eyes widened in fear and he seemed to decide to reveal the contents for his own safety.

"Crowley says that for now he has ordered all the Rangers to keep the peace in their fiefs. He says that he would go look for the murderer himself but is busy and that I should go instead. The funeral is in two weeks and then Princess Cassandra's coronation is two weeks after that. Also, there is news about the king's murder. He was killed with a poisoned knife his own bedroom."

"Sound like someone really wanted to make sure he died," Will said softly and everyone nodded.

"Crowley said that the poison was a type that worked rapidly, so at least his death was quick," Halt said and I saw people react in two different ways. They either had tears in their eyes or a hard look that said that they were going to make the murderer pay. Everyone seemed lost for words for a second, realizing that they had received briefs on what to do, but were still unsure and unstable after such a loss.

"I better get going then," Gilan said, heading for the door as everyone said their farewells. The other craftmasters left as well.

"Where's Daniel?" Will asked Alyss.

"He's with Jenny," Alyss answered and Will nodded, satisfied that his son was safe.

"I should go patrol, then," Will said, kissing Alyss on the cheek and then leaving as well.

"Come on, Mon, we have a lot to talk about," Halt said, indicating the door. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what in Araluen we would have to talk about.

Soon I sat with Halt in his apartment with the fire roaring and hot coffee in our hands. He didn't say anything for a while, looking lost in his own roiling thoughts, but every once in a while he would cast surreptitious glances at me, clearly thinking that I didn't notice. I did and I knew that he was testing my patience, so I just sat there quietly.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Halt replied impassively.

"...I just fell into one of your classic jokes, didn't I?" I asked, annoyed at myself.

"I would have been disappointed if you didn't," Halt admitted.

"So can I?" I asked and Halt nodded. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I was wondering how long you would be able to remain quiet," Halt said. "I think you beat Will's record when he was your age, but not Gilan's."

"Come on, Halt," I begged.

"Fine," he relented but I knew he was tempted to keep teasing me. "Earlier, you asked the question of whether or not the murderer wanted to destabilize the country by killing the king."

I nodded vaguely remembering.

"It was more of just a passing comment rather than an actual suggestion," I admitted.

"I figured that, but it set me thinking that maybe that is the cause. There have been a lot of things happening lately concerning the Ranger Corps and also the Royal Family, and I've been thinking that they can't be coincidences."

"Like what?" I asked, wondering where this train of thought was going.

"Well, Daniel's kidnapping for instance. You said that it was only a distraction and the kidnappers had no intention of returning him for a ransom."

"They said he was only a distraction to stop people from digging too deep," I said, frowning as I recalled.

"Now the question is, looking too deep into what?" Halt said.

"I have no idea."

"Neither do I, but the fact that they didn't want us to dig deep means that we should."

"I still don't see how this relates," I said, wondering how Halt's brain worked.

"Do you remember what they said about reinforcements?"

My eyes widened as it clicked and the enormity of it all sunk in. I suddenly realized why Daniel had been kidnapped, why the king had been murdered and what was going to happen.

"They killed the king so that Araluen could be invaded," I said as Halt nodded.

"And we're going to stop them."

For a second I just sat there, stupefied and astonished, but the look in Halt's eyes told me that he was absolutely serious.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked. "And why us?"

"I'm going to go and look for the murderer, and I would bet a bag of gold coins that he's hiding out in the docks at Caraway," Halt said. I nodded, agreeing. It made sense. It was where Ranger overseeing was at its weakest and where Daniel had been kept captive.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" I asked.

"Capture him, torture their plans out of him and then kill him," Halt said instantly. I knew he would do it without a second thought.

"How do I fit in?" I asked, more wary.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but I will tell you later," Halt answered cryptically.

"Tell me," I begged but Halt just raised his eyebrow at me. I stuck out my tongue which made him grin slightly.

"Act your age," he growled, putting down his mug and crossing his arms over his chest.

"_You _act your age," I said straight back to him, sticking my tongue out again.

"Gilan and Will would never dare to speak to me like that when they were your age," Halt said shaking his head. "The youth of today."

"Well I've seen your soft side, and once someone sees that, there is no going back," I answered, grinning foxily.

"What soft side?" Halt snorted.

I laughed. "Everyone thinks you're this grim and grizzled old Ranger who is as hard as nails. You're famous around the kingdom and people think of you with awe and even fear. But when I first met you, you were just a mysterious man who liked his honey in his coffee and seemed to know everything about me."

"I would have been more grim and grizzled if I knew you would never respect me," Halt said, brow in a dangerous line.

"I do respect you, Halt," I answered immediately. Although I teased him a lot and would talk back to him, I had the greatest respect for him. He was one of the few men I could respect after having such a troubled childhood and ending up as a damaged teenager as a result of my father.

"I know," Halt said cheerfully. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Then I turned serious and added, "I see you like a father figure. I wish you had been my father instead of _that_ man."

Halt smiled sadly. "And I wish I could have saved you from your pain," he replied. We were both silent for a second before Halt cleared his throat loudly. I wondered if he was trying to keep back tears, because I was trying to do the same thing.

"See? You are just a big softy," I said.

"I'm not," Halt replied in a tone that said this conversation was final.

"Come on, Danny calls you Pappy – which is so cute by the way but not at all…" I trailed off, seeing Halt's murderous look.

"I'll have you know that he came up with that name himself."

"Sure, sure," I said and Halt went to answer me but what interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered for him and the door was opened by Alyss, who walked in gracefully, her white skirts billowing behind her. She was followed by Lady Pauline and then a little bundle of laughter who ran up to me and jumped in my lap.

"Hey, Danny," I said as he threw his little arms around my neck.

"I missed you, Mon," he said.

I held him at arm's length, "I think you've grown bigger."

"That's what Daddy said," Daniel answered me his grey eyes wide. "He said I'll be able to have my own bow soon."

"Really?" I asked, wondering how a three and a half year old could possibly use a bow. I had tried today and my arm muscles were so sore.

"Yep," he nodded. I heard a pattering sound and saw Wolf enter the room, followed by a black and white dog with one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Who's that?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"That's Ebb," Daniel answered excitedly, going over to pet the two dogs, who seemed to have become friends.

"I'll be going tonight," Halt was saying as he rushed around the room, packing his things. Pauline helped him and didn't looked fazed by the fact that her husband would be in such imminent danger. I played with Daniel as Alyss and Pauline talked about diplomatic matters arising from the murder and Halt got ready. Soon it was time for him to go and he said his goodbyes, kissing his wife deeply, hugging Alyss and being almost tackled to the ground by a little boy who refused to let go of his pappy's leg.

"When will you be coming back?" I asked.

"When I've caught the murderer, which will hopefully be before the funeral and coronation," Halt said, as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered against his cloak, wondering if this is what it would be like to have a real, loving father.

"For what?"

"For finding me."

**Do you guys think i should make Halt and Monique have a father/daughter type of relationship?**

**:O Duncan was murdered and now Halt's going to catch him which you can read about in the later chapters**

**what do you guys think?**

**thanks for reading and please review because i love hearing what you guys think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**updated chapter 11 hope you guys enjoy**

**please read, review, follow and favourite :)**

**thanks to MerlynPyndragon for betaing **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 11

"Monique," Alyss said, gaining my attention as we ate dinner. Alyss, Pauline, Jenny, Daniel, Harry and I were all sitting around Pauline's dinner table, eating a stew prepared for us from the castle kitchens by Master Chubb.

"I was thinking that since Lady Pauline and I will be making a trip to Castle Araluen in the next few days and Will is busy in Redmont, that I will need someone to look after Daniel, so you should come with us," Alyss said and I looked at her in shock.

"But I can't go," I said, shaking my head.

"Why ever not?" Alyss answered as a smile played on her lips.

"Because I'm a thief and would never fit in at a place like that," I answered. It was true. Even at Redmont, despite what people told me, I still felt a little strange in such a great place. I could only imagine my discomfort walking through the grand and graceful halls of Castle Araluen.

"Well I'm an orphan and so is Will," Alyss said.

"But you know the princess, I don't know any Royals. I would have no idea how to behave. You guys are graceful and have poise, while I walk around in dirty clothes pretending to be a boy."

"I heard that you met Prince Edmund," Pauline said, taking a sip of her wine. "So you do know royalty."

"But he thinks my name is Sarah Worth and I'm an orphan who went to live with her aunt and uncle in Caraway," I blurted, realizing that there was another reason I couldn't go. I would have to admit to Prince Edmund that I had lied to him and then I would have to admit the truth. He would probably not be as accepting of my past and would never speak to me again. Then I would have upset a member of the Royal family which would not be a good career move if I wanted to be a Ranger one day, because his cousin would be where my ultimate allegiance should lay.

Why was everything so complicated? And then to top it all off he was handsome and I remembered the teasing words of Peters. How could I face him again?

"She likes him," Jenny said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I do not," I scoffed, bristling. How could I like him in such a way? That was ridiculous! I had known him only for a few hours. Although he was handsome. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of such thoughts.

"Stop teasing," Alyss chided, but she had a smile on her own lips that I could see.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked, looking up from his bowl. He was perched on a set of tomes in order to sit high enough at the table.

"To Castle Araluen," Pauline answered. "To see Uncle Horace and Aunty Evanlyn."

"And Maddy?" he asked, his eyes lighting up like little stars.

"Yes, Maddy," Alyss answered and Daniel squealed with happiness.

"They're best friends," Pauline told me. "She's only a little older than him."

"Is Mon coming?" Daniel asked, nearly squirming with anticipation.

"No, she doesn't want to," Alyss told him gently. Daniel's eyes began to tear up.

"But I want Mon to come," he said.

"I'm sorry, little buddy, but I can't go," I answered him as a stubborn frown fixated itself on his face.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…I just can't," I trailed off, realizing that he wouldn't understand my reasons. Guilt was nestled in my chest like a coiled snake, twitching every once in a while to remind me that it was there.

"Well then I'm not going either," Daniel pouted, crossing his arms.

"You have to come, Daniel, Daddy is too busy to look after you," Alyss said, trying to reason with him, but Daniel was stubborn, just like his parents.

"No, I'm only going if Mon comes."

"Daddy will make you," Alyss said with a cocked eyebrow, and Daniel frowned. He looked at me pleadingly. I gave up. I would have to deal with all my problems, but I had to give Daniel what he wanted.

"Fine," I said, and Daniel smiled and began humming to himself. The tune sounded dangerously close to the tune of 'Greybeard Halt.'

"Then it's all settled," Pauline said.

"What will I wear?" I asked thinking of another reason why I couldn't go. The only clothes I owned were the ones on my back right now, and I was sure I would have to be dressed better to go to Castle Araluen.

"You can borrow some of my clothes that I wore when I was your age," Alyss answered. I looked at her and then looked down at myself.

"I doubt they'll fit me," I said. Alyss was tall and willowy, while I was at least two heads shorter than her. All her clothes would be huge on me. Plus they were probably all beautiful white dresses and I had never worn a dress like that in my life.

"I'm sure we will be able to find something," Jenny said.

"If not, I'm sure Evanlyn has a huge wardrobe of clothes from when she was your age. She was about your size," Alyss answered and I realized that they were slowly breaking down all my remaining excuses. Why did I even try to argue with trained diplomats?

"Fine," I agreed. My appetite, I suddenly noticed, had abandoned me.

Three days later I was sitting in a carriage, perfectly clean with my hair brushed until it fell down my back in short curls, and wearing a flowing blue dress with only one sleeve. I fidgeted, wishing that I was back in my dirty clothes and black cloak – but even those had been cleaned and didn't seem as boyish anymore. Sitting opposite me were Lady Pauline and Alyss. There were dressed in their diplomatic uniform of flowing white dresses. Lady Pauline's greying blonde hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun while Alyss' hair was pinned back. They sat perfectly straight and had both grace and poise – while I was completely uncomfortable and moved every few seconds like a restless horse. Daniel sat on my lap and was looking out the window. Even he was wearing nice clean clothes. Right now I was wishing that I was on a dangerous mission with Halt or was patrolling a fief with Gilan or Will. Even Jenny and little Harry had gone back to their own comfortable home to be near Gilan. Ebony had stayed behind with Will but Wolf had thankfully been allowed to come and sat at my feet. I wanted to talk to him but didn't want Alyss and Pauline to think I was crazy.

The carriage was almost fit for royalty and was decorated intricately. I had never travelled in such style, usually walking across the country. Now I was seated in a carriage with plush cushions and windows so that we remained toasty warm. I was a thief and a runaway. I didn't belong in such finery. I was tempted to ask if I could help the groomsmen with driving the carriage but knew that Alyss and Pauline would definitely say no. Plus I would ruin Alyss' dress, which had been altered for me to wear, in addition to a whole trunk of other clothes. She said that I would have to wear dresses until we see if Princess Cassandra had anything less girlish for me to wear.

Every minute we got closer to Castle Araluen, and despite my excitement to see the castle, which was said to be a soaring beauty – I had never seen it before because I had purposely stayed away – I was dreading it so much. I wondered if they would kick me out, saying that I was a thief and would probably steal their pretty baubles and antique heirlooms. Alyss said that Evanlyn was very kind and would do nothing of the sort, but I was dubious. Halt and his family and friends had accepted me, but I had a sneaking suspicion, a nagging hunch in my gut, that this was only because Halt approved of me. I think that if he didn't like me, then they would have just thanked me for saving Daniel and then sent me on my way. Halt had power and influence, but he wouldn't be at Castle Araluen until he caught the murderer, and until then I was open to scrutiny. I also had not gotten off on the right foot with royalty, lying to Prince Edmund. When he found out the truth he would be sure to reject me.

My stomach was knotted with nervousness. I tapped my foot and jogged my leg up and down. I wanted to run away so badly. Flee or fight was my motto. I couldn't fight these good people so my body wanted me to run. To get away and go back to my old life. Settle the status quo.

"Monique," Alyss said quietly as she put her hand on my knee.

"Sorry," I said, stopping.

"Nervous?" Pauline asked and I nodded.

I was reminded of Halt's quest to make me the first female Ranger. He had said that I needed Crowley's blessing, and I remembered that he was the Ranger of Araluen and that meant that I would probably meet him – especially since Lady Pauline and Alyss were friends of him. I would have to make a good impression. What if I messed up? I realized that I had begun jogging my leg up and down again. I decided against trying to stop, knowing that I would end up jogging my leg no matter how hard I tried.

"Are we nearly there?" Daniel asked, getting bored of looking at the cold and bleak landscape. It was nearing winter and we would be expecting snow to come any day now.

"Yes," Pauline answered patiently.

"I'm bored, Gammi," Daniel said, sitting down on my lap.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked.

"Alright," Daniel said, giving a single-shoulder shrug. I got out some dried fruits and handed Daniel a handful of dried apricots. He was soon munching happily. I looked out the window, trying to forget my troubles in the endless span of forest, but soon I saw it. Rising up of the landscape and so impressive that it left my mouth open in awe.

Castle Araluen was built of huge blocks of honey-coloured stone, perched on the peak of a knoll. It had huge towers with soaring buttresses and I could see that it was very well guarded. There were numerous places where the Royal Guard of Araluen could ensure that any invaders were decimated. Twenty-foot high walls with battlements ringed the entire citadel like a crown. The gaping maw of the portcullis was open and the drawbridge was lowered over the moat to the barbican, the castle entrance's first line of defence.

"Look," I said to Daniel and pointed out the window. His eyes turned wide as he took it all in.

"Why is Maddy's house so big?" he asked in wonderment.

"Because she's a princess," I answered. The carriage moved painfully quickly towards the castle. It stopped at the main gate where a man-at-arms looked inside and verified that we were expected.

"Security has increased," Lady Pauline observed.

"Naturally, after the murder," Alyss answered. "I wish I had been able to come sooner for Evanlyn."

"She will be devastated but putting on a strong face for the people," Lady Pauline answered. The carriage parked and a groomsman opened the door. Lady Pauline and Alyss stepped out gracefully taking the offered hand. Daniel jumped out.

_"Ready?"_ Wolf asked.

"No," I answered and then tried to copy the elegance of Lady Pauline and Alyss. I ignored the groomsman's offered hand and descended down the stairs. The dress I was wearing had been shortened but it was still long and touched the ground, and somehow I managed to get tangled in the skirts and tripped. I saw the ground looming and despite the groomsman's efforts to help me, I crashed onto my hands and knees. I heard alarm as everyone in the paved courtyard turned around to see if I was alright. I stood up quickly and straightened my skirts, glad that they were not dirty.

"Are you alright, miss?" the groomsman asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I answered, dusting myself off before realizing that it probably wasn't at all feminine looking. "I should have taken your hand." He smiled. Wolf jumped out of the carriage to stand by my side.

"Are you hurt?" Alyss asked as she and Lady Pauline fussed over me.

"Just not used to these long skirts," I said, regretting my choice to stand on tiptoes when it was being adjusted for the sake of my own pride, to appear taller than I really was.

"If that's the case then we should head to our rooms," Lady Pauline said as a well-dressed man approached from the distance.

"Lady Pauline!" he called as he walked a little faster.

Lady Pauline waited until he was close enough that she didn't have to shout. "Lord Anthony."

"Am I glad to see that you have arrived," Lord Anthony said, bowing slightly as she curtsied.

"We are here to offer our services in such a trying time," Lady Pauline replied.

"Alyss, it's good to see you," Lord Anthony said as Alyss curtsied as well.

"It's always a pleasure to be invited to Castle Araluen," Alyss said. "Daniel is eager to see Maddy. This is his nanny, Monique Bowman."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Anthony."

He smiled back at me and dipped his head. "Pauline, I didn't know you would be bringing a fourth person."

"Don't worry, Anthony," Pauline said. I looked around, wondering what all this was about.

"Sorry, just extra security measure," Lord Anthony said. Great, the first person I had met at Castle Araluen was suspicious of me. And I had tripped embarrassingly.

_"This is going well,"_ Wolf muttered, and I just gave him a look, but absolutely agreed with his sarcasm.

"We should freshen up," Pauline said, and Lord Anthony started as he noticed that he was holding us up.

"Ah, forgive me," he said. "Shall I get someone to show you to your rooms?"

I stood on front of the mirror in my own bedroom, a cozy chamber situated in the guest quarters of Castle Araluen. The four of us had been given a suite of rooms so that we were close to each other but also had a measure of privacy. I washed my face with the sweet smelling soap beside the silver water basin. Alyss and Pauline had gone to see Princess Cassandra – and I had been left to look after Daniel who was asleep. When he woke up, he was going to have a play date with Maddy that I was supposed to supervise.

I brushed my hair, the comb unfamiliar in my grasp. I was a thief and now I was on display for all the world to see – I was supposed to be hiding my true face.

_"You look like a girl,"_ Wolf said, regarding me from the hearth.

"I know," I replied. "I hate it. I wish I could be hiding under a hood or something."

_"If you did that, they would think you were an assassin,"_ Wolf said. He was right. Security really was tight. The king shouldn't have been able to be reached in the first place and the fact he had been murdered had devastated the Royal Guard of Araluen, who should have been protecting him. They were determined not to let anything of the sort happen again.

"At least I don't have any distinguishing features," I said. It was true. My hair was a caramel-brown and my eyes were just about the same colour. I wasn't remarkably pretty or anything like that. I was just an average looking girl. I bet there were hundreds of girls in Araluen who looked like me. Even my scar was not that noticeable, not that anyone got close enough to see it.

_"You have a certain smell," _Wolf said._ "So I know it's you, even when you're disguised."_

"What's the smell?"

_"You wouldn't understand, you're not a dog. It's not pleasant either."_ Wolf grinned and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I heard footsteps and looked at the doorway to the bathroom to see Daniel stumbling out, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Can I go see Maddy now?" he asked.

"Alright," I said. "But first you need to freshen up." I washed his face for him and then tried to brush his hair, but it was just as stubborn as his spirit and refused to be anything but messy brown tousles. I gave up.

"Do you know the way?" I asked him. I had no idea how to get to the Royal quarters and didn't want to ask anyone.

"Yep," Daniel answered happily, taking my hand and leading me out of the expensively-furnished rooms. We got to the hall and I was careful to take measured steps, not wanting to repeat the embarrassing fall from before. Wolf pattered along next to us.

_"Does Maddy like dogs?"_ Wolf asked, seeming a bit nervous as well.

"Yes, but her parents don't let her have a pet so I always bring Ebony for us to play with," Daniel answered. We got to the royal quarters and there were two guards at the door.

"Halt," they said, blocking the doorway.

"That's my pappy," Daniel said with a giggle.

"This is Daniel Treaty, and I'm his nanny, Monique Bowman. He has a playdate with Princess Maddy," I said, hoping that I was saying the right thing the right way. One guard looked at a piece of paper and seemed to look for our names.

"The little boy's name is here but not yours," one guard said with a frown.

"Ask Alyss Treaty or Lady Pauline," I said, and the other guard left and returned a few minutes later, seeming to be convinced.

"Alright, you two can go in," he said. "And the dog." This was the second time people hadn't trusted me. I was starting to get sick of it and really wanted to get out of here.

If I thought the guest quarters had been extravagant, then I was sorely wrong. The Royal quarters took extravagant to another level. The walls were decorated with wall paper that had gold leaf on it. There were paintings of Royal family members from generations ago, gracing the entire length of bright corridors. The looked down at me almost menacingly and some looked like they disapproved of me being here – somehow knowing I was a thief. I shook my head. How in Araluen could they know a thing like that? They were dead. They were paintings on the walls. I was just nervous.

"This room," Daniel said, pointing to a door wide enough to permit three knights on horseback to ride in abreast. I raised my hand and knocked sharply. A few seconds later, a uniformed maid opened the door. After explaining who we were, we were allowed inside to a colourful playroom. There was a little girl with wild strawberry-blonde hair, sitting on an intricately carved rocking horse. She wore a pink silk dress and was giggling loudly. A tall figure stood beside her and was laughing as well. He was wearing a red shirt and at his side was a sword.

"Maddy!" Daniel called and the little girl stopped rocking and turned around.

"Danny!" she squealed and ran over. Daniel let go of my hand, took Maddy's and let her lead him to a game. Wolf ran after them, yapping happily, and soon they were playing a game that involved a lot of squealing and running.

The tall figure laughed at their antics and then turned around and saw me. He walked over and held out his hand.

"I'm Prince Edmund," he said and I felt a lump the size of a toad in my throat. I looked up, and sure enough, I saw his vivid green eyes, short brown hair and smiling face. Oh no. This was not going to turn out well. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. Well, for my sake, I hoped he wouldn't.

"I'm Monique Bowman," I said, shaking his hand in what I believed to be a delicate manner. He smiled and I smiled back. I looked at our hands and noticed his gold ring. He looked at my hand and then at me face. His eyes narrowed as he thought hard and I could almost see the dots connecting in his brain.

"Sarah?" he asked, looking confused. I sighed. How was I going to get out of this?

**oh no what will Edmund say?**

**well all you have to do is read the next chapter to find out**

**thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**updated chapter 12**

**this is one of my personal favourite chapters and I hope you enjoy**

**please tell me what you think :) by reviewing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 12

I nodded, the action just a simple dipping of the head but saying much more. I had lied to him about my name and now he wasn't sure if anything I had told him was the truth.

"I...must confess my confusion," Edmund said with a frown.

"When I told you my name was Sarah Worth, I was lying," I admitted.

"So your name is Monique Bowman?" Edmund asked. I nodded again, looking at my feet.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting my chin up with his finger so that he could look into my eyes.

"It's the truth."

"First Sam, then Sarah and now Monique," Edmund said. "Why should I believe you this time?"

"This time I'm telling the truth," I said feeling my cheeks go red at his finger touching my face. He seemed to realize what he was doing and let go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Do your aunt and uncle know?"

I realized in this moment that I would have to tell him the truth. Although I would hate it and it would make everything awkward, and he would probably hate me for the lies I had sown, it was the only option available. If I told him another lie, he would find out eventually and that would only make everything worse. If I admitted the truth now, maybe he would forgive me.

"I don't have an aunt and uncle," I said, looking up into his vivid green eyes and expecting a look of anger or even disappointment, but what I saw surprised me. He just grinned.

"I expected as much," he said.

"You knew I was lying?" I asked, dumbfounded. It seemed I wasn't as good at lying as I had previously thought. First Halt and then the prince.

"At first I completely believed your story, but when you ran away into the town I got suspicious. A few days later, I went to look for you and found a merchant family with the name Worth," Edmund said and I shook my head in amazement. Of all the names I could have chosen, I chose the name of a merchant family that actually existed.

Edmund saw my reaction. "I'm guessing that was an enormous fluke on your part." I nodded and then we both grinned.

"I knocked on their door and asked to see Sarah but they told me no such person existed. After trying to explain for a while, I realized that I was wrong. That set me thinking and eventually I decided that you had lied to me. I thought I would never see you again and now you walked into this room with Danny, of all people."

"So you did believe my lie originally?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I had no reason to doubt your story. But now I think I shouldn't be so quick to believe what people tell me."

I felt a blush sneaking up my neck. "Well I'm just glad that Halt is the only person who can spot my lies," I said. I had been worried there that my skills of thieving and lying weren't as good as I thought they were.

"Halt knew all along," Edmund said, shaking his head despondently. "He could have told me. Were you the girl who found Daniel? Horace was telling me that a young girl found him and I'm guessing it was you."

"Yeah it was," I said. "I found him only a few hours after you took me to Caraway. So I guess you should take some of the credit."

"And now you're his nanny?"

"Halt wants to ask Crowley if I can train to be a Ranger, but until then I'm babysitting Danny for Will and Alyss."

"A Ranger?" Edmund said, raising an eyebrow.

"Halt thinks I can, although I'm a girl so we don't know what Crowley will think."

"Eddie!" Daniel yelled, finally noticing Edmund. He ran up and hugged Edmund's legs.

"Danny," Edmund said, picking up the little boy. "You know how much I looked for you when you got lost?" So that's what he had been doing when we had ran into each other. Edmund was leading a royal search party for Daniel, just like Halt had been searching. And then I had found him, and quite accidentally.

"You were looking for me?" Daniel asked. "Well Mon found me."

"Danny, let's go play," Maddy said, standing there watching. She extended her small hand towards me. "I'm Princess Madeline Alexandria Kimberley of Araluen."

"I'm Monique Bowman from Caraway," I said unsure of how to answer a little girl with such a long name. "I'm Daniel's nanny." I shook her hand daintily.

"Danny!" Maddy said, scrunching up her freckled nose.

"Eddie won't let go of me," Daniel said as Edmund held him tightly.

"Let go," Maddy said, her voice commanding.

"You can't boss me around," Edmund said with a smirk. "I'm older than you."

"But I'm the crown princess," Maddy said and Edmund relented.

"Fine," he said with mock exasperation, releasing Daniel as the two little children ran away to paint.

"Is that Wolf?" Edmund asked, pointing over to where Wolf was holding a paintbrush in his mouth for Daniel. I nodded.

"So what's your actual story?" Edmund said, gesturing towards table with two chairs beside a window. We sat down and I wondered what I was going to tell him. I decided that I had to live with my past of being a thief and would have to admit it.

"My parents were alcoholics and they abused me when I was little," I said and I saw Edmund frown.

"That's terrible," he said. He searched my face as I tried to not feel upset. I didn't want to cry. That's why I hated talking about my past even more. It made me all emotional and I hated to cry. I had to remain strong and just suck it up.

"Is that how you got your scar?" he asked and my hand went up to my eyebrow.

"My father hit me with a bottle," I said. "After that I ran away."

"How young were you?"

"I was thirteen when I ran away."

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I lived on the streets," I answered, knowing the question that would come next.

"How did you survive?"

"I had to steal," I answered and he frowned. "That's why I lied to you in the first place. I'm a thief. I don't deserve the kindness that Halt gave me. I don't belong here." It was out in the open now. There was no going back. Everyone knew my past now and now I would have to see if they would still accept me or not.

"I'm a dishonest thief. No one should trust me," I repeated.

"When was the last time you stole anything?" I cast my memory back, trying to remember. It had been quite a while since I had taken the black cloak.

"The day before I met you," I answered.

"And you haven't stolen _anything_ since?" he asked. I realized that I hadn't. I hadn't stolen in over a month. I shook my head.

"Well then you're not a thief, are you?" he said with a smile. I smiled meekly back.

"Do you think Princess Cassandra and Sir Horace will hate me?" I asked. He knew them really well, after all Cassandra was his cousin. If anyone could tell me what they would think of me, it would be Edmund.

"How could they hate someone as charming as you, Monique?" Edmund said with a smirk. I blushed slightly. I liked the sound of my name out of his mouth. It almost sounded like it rolled exotically.

"You can call me Mon, Prince Edmund," I said.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Edmund."

"Alright then, Edmund," I said.

"Alright then, Mon," he copied as we both grinned widely.

"Come look at our painting," Daniel called so we both stood up and headed towards the easel. On a piece of parchment was a picture of a rainbow.

"It's really pretty," I said.

"We did it together," Maddy said, looking at it proudly.

"I think your mummy will want to hang it up somewhere," Edmund said.

"Really?" Maddy asked her clear blue eyes wide.

"Maybe in the throne room," Edmund joked.

"No way," Maddy said, dismissing his silly suggestion.

"She's exactly like her mother," Edmund told me. "Except she has her father's eyes and is actually a little princess who loves her tea parties and pink dresses. Her mother was more of a tom boy at her age."

"Really?" I asked.

"Cassandra wants her to be groomed for her future role as queen. I think Horace is a little disappointed that Maddy won't even touch a weapon."

"How is Princess…I mean Queen Cassandra handling everything?" I asked hoping that I wasn't treading into a subject that was too painful.

"She's very upset, but is trying to remain strong for the people. It's good she has Horace by her side because although she is the heir and will be queen, he will still have the title of king, and they're going to rule together," Edmund answered.

"How are you finding it?" I asked. Duncan had been Edmund's uncle and he was probably hurting.

"I think I'm still shocked," Edmund answered, his eyes looking sad. "My uncle was a great king and I don't understand why anyone would want to murder him."

I told him what Halt had thought about the distraction from a possible invasion.

"Well I hope Halt can deal with that and be back for the funeral and coronation," Edmund said. I could sense his disquiet.

"Do you see Halt often?" I asked.

"I see him, Will, Alyss and Daniel every month or so," Edmund said. "They're always visiting on the guise of business." Maddy screamed in delight as Wolf licked her face, leaving her drenched in saliva.

"She's too little to know what happened," Edmund whispered. "She doesn't understand what happened to her grandpa. Cassandra is upset about the fact that Maddy and any other future children her and Horace have won't be able to know their grandfather. She hates the murderer's guts for taking that away from her children."

"If Halt finds the murderer, he's going to deal with him harshly."

"If only I could get my hands on him. I would show him what I think of him for ruining our family." A tear ran down Edmund's face which he quickly brushed away.

"Afternoon tea," a voice called and I turned to see a pretty uniformed maid walk in, wheeling a tray of food. She spread a lacy tablecloth over a large circular table. She set it with a teapot, teacups, saucers, spoons and all the food. The china was pure white and decorated with red roses. I wondered how long those took to hand paint.

"Daniel, Maddy!" I called at the two who came running over. Maddy seated herself in a chair. Her back was perfectly straight and her posture was perfect. Daniel sat beside her and tried to copy her. I laughed at them. Edmund sat opposite Maddy and I sat beside him.

"We're having a proper tea party," Maddy announced. "You all have to be polite."

"Princess Madeline, shall I serve the tea," Edmund asked with a posh voice. I tried to bite back a laugh while Daniel giggled.

"Yes, of course, Prince Edmund," she replied delicately. Edmund took the teapot and slowly poured everyone some tea.

"Sugar?" Maddy asked me, offering me a saucer filled with sugar cubes.

"Thank you, your highness," I answered, giving myself three lumps. Edmund raised an eyebrow at me.

"Too much sugar is not good for your health," Maddy said, matter of factly.

"She's much too slim, a bit of sugar will do her good," Edmund said as he finished pouring the tea and took his seat again.

"You're much to kind, Prince Edmund," I replied, and then saw Daniel trying to drink the hot tea. "Daniel, be careful, it's hot."

"Alright, Lady Mon," he said with a giggle, blowing his tea gently.

"Please use proper names, Sir Daniel," Maddy chastised. "Her name is Lady Monique."

"But I can't say her full name," Daniel protested.

"Fine, you can call her Mon," Maddy relented, but didn't look too pleased.

"How about some sweet cake?" Edmund asked quickly, indicating the huge cake covered with pink icing.

"Yummy," Daniel said and Maddy sighed, realizing that he was too young for this game.

"Lady Monique can slice it," Maddy said as Edmund passed me a knife. I cut into the cake and then went to cut a piece when Maddy stopped me with a scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"You're cutting the slice too small," she said. I grinned.

"How shall I cut it then, Princess Madeline?" I asked.

"This big," she said indicating the size with her hands. She made me cut huge slices and then serve them out to everyone. Daniel began to stuff his face, much to Madeline's annoyance, who herself was eating daintily with a silver dessert fork. I took a small piece on a spoon and put it in my mouth. I made a face. The cake itself was nice but the icing was much too buttery. Edmund saw the look on my face and smirked.

"You must eat all your cake," Maddy was ordering. Oh god. How was I going to eat all this?

"Don't you like it?" Edmund whispered so quietly that I barely heard him. I shook my head as we tried to keep Maddy unaware of our conversation.

"Neither do I," Edmund admitted.

"What are we going to do?" I asked not wanting to upset Maddy.

_"I'll eat it,"_ Wolf said nuzzling my hand.

"You know, you're the best dog ever," I whispered to him.

_"No, I just like cake,"_ he said, which was funny since he had never eaten cake in his life.

"Give it to Wolf," I said softly and Edmund grinned, liking my idea.

"I'll distract her," he said. "Princess Madeline, you didn't tell me about all the suitors who came to visit you last week." She made a face and rolled her eyes at Edmund. I took the opportunity to slip my saucer under the table. A few seconds later Wolf had gobbled it down.

"I'm too young for suitors," Maddy complained, going back to her four-year-old voice.

"I thought we were just pretending in this game. So in this game we can pretend that you are old enough," Edmund said and Daniel giggled. Maddy gave Daniel a look, at which point Edmund swapped our saucers. I quickly gave it to Wolf to eat and now it appeared that we had already eaten our cake.

"Did you like the cake?" Maddy asked, changing the conversation quickly.

"Yes, it was superb, thank you," Edmund answered with a smile.

"Do take another piece then," Maddy offered and poor Edmund had to take another piece. I laughed quietly as I watched Edmund try to eat it with a smile on his face.

"Shut up," he hissed, seeing my smirk.

"Eat up," I whispered back.

"If you don't be quiet I'll tell her that you love the cake as well."

"I have a dog to eat the cake."

"Give him my piece," Edmund begged.

"I like watching you force it down."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No I don't, but please."

"What are you two whispering about?" Maddy asked, noticing that we were saying something but not hearing the subject of our conversation.

"Nothing," Edmund answered instantly.

"Is it a secret?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Can we try to guess?" Daniel asked. I looked at Edmund and we nodded.

"Are you getting me a present?" Daniel guessed.

"No," I answered and he looked disappointed.

Maddy's face lit up. "I know what your secret is."

"What?" Edmund asked warily.

"You're engaged!" she squealed with happiness. Edmund choked on his piece of cake and the tea I was drinking went down the wrong way, scalding my throat. Edmund began coughing and I almost spewed the tea out of my mouth.

"This is just pretend," Maddy whispered and Daniel giggled at us.

"Of course," Edmund recovered. His dignity, however, was as scattered as the cake that had been coughed all over the table.

"I'm a princess and I order you to be engaged in our pretend tea party," Maddy said, and I smiled at her but the smile didn't reach my eyes. What type of little girl was this? She was evil!

After the tea party, Maddy and Danny decided to play with Wolf again as Edmund and I stood around awkwardly.

"That was unexpected," Edmund said.

"How did she even come up with something like that? She's four!" I answered.

"She spends too much time with courtiers who only care about things like that," Edmund said. "That's why I always try to find an excuse to not have to be around the courtiers. They drive me insane."

"How so?" I asked.

"All they care about is parties and heroics in battle. They're always trying to set up couples and lately I've been the subject of their matchmaking. When Daniel was kidnapped, Horace forbid me from looking for him but I disobeyed his orders for two reasons: I love that little boy and wanted to find him but also more selfishly I wanted to get away from the courtiers," Edmund admitted.

"But didn't you grow up with that type of lifestyle?" I asked.

"And only recently have I found how pointless it is. I mean, even Cassandra rejected that lifestyle when she was our age. She and Horace have had their share of adventures with Halt, Will, Gilan and Alyss and have only now settled down. I was settled but now I'm sick of it and want out," Edmund said. "I wish I was free."

"But you have such a good life. You get to live in Castle Araluen."

"Have you ever heard the phrase that the grass is greener on the other side?" Edmund said and I nodded. "Well I don't mind being a prince, but I want my freedom."

"Can't you do whatever you want?" I asked. "You have such a high ranking."

"And it's that ranking that is holding me back, especially since my uncle's death. The Royal Guard insists that I must stay in the castle grounds. I can't die because if something happens to either Horace or Cassandra, then it is my job to look after Maddy and raise her to be queen."

"That's sound like a lot of responsibility."

"It is. With great ranking comes great responsibility," he said as we both grinned.

"Isn't there a lot to keep you entertained in the castle?" I asked. I had only seen a small part of the castle and it had amazed me.

"Well when you grow up in the castle, it becomes pretty mundane."

"But Castle Araluen is so huge and majestic. I would never get bored in a place like this. I just wish I could take everything in for the month I'll be here." Alyss had said that we would be staying until after the coronation, which was a month away.

"Well maybe I could show you around?"

**laughed out loud when Maddie thinks they're engaged**

**what do you think? please tell me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**updated chapter :)**

**thanks to my beta MerlynPyndragon**

**please read and review because reviews make my day**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 13

I spent forever in the bathroom. I had already dressed Daniel in his best clothes, but the nerves had come back and I was trying to delay the inevitable. After Alyss and Pauline had finished with their business they had told me that we were having dinner with the Royal Family. My stomach was in knots. Even though Edmund had told me that the king and queen were very friendly, I couldn't help being nervous. After all, they were royalty and I was a lowly peasant, and a reformed thief with hopes of being a Ranger. I had never been nervous in my life before. It was a new feeling. I had been scared before, when I was living with my parents, but never nervous. My guts did flip flops and I felt like throwing up, but thankfully I hadn't eaten the cake with the pink icing, because I was sure that if I had, I would be bent over a bucket retching out pink vomit right about now.

I brushed my hair for the tenth time. It was parted down the middle and fell on either side of my face, curling in ringlets. Brown and shoulder length, it didn't look particularly special. Compared to Alyss' and Pauline's elaborate and elegant hairstyles, it seemed very plain.

I wore a simple yellow dress with long sleeves. I tugged at the sleeves. They were way too long for me, as was the dress, and I hoped I wouldn't spill something over it. After all, I didn't have the best record for elegance. I had tripped when we had first arrived at Castle Araluen.

That would be just what I needed. To trip over my dress and into the pudding, right in front of Edmund.

My hand went to my side unconsciously as I searched for my saxe knife, and realized that it wasn't there. I wasn't allowed to take weapons into the Royal Quarters – extra security measures. Only the Royal Family, Rangers and other guards were allowed to do that.

"Monique," Alyss called as she knocked at my door.

"I don't want to go," I said back, feeling the urge to throw up again.

"You will be fine," Alyss assured me in a calming voice. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm meeting the _king_ and _queen_," I said back. Of course she wouldn't be able to understand. After all, she was a Courier and was a close, personal friend of King Horace and Queen Cassandra. The only Royalty I knew were Edmund and Maddy, and they didn't even count because they were either my age or younger.

"And they will love you, just like we do," Alyss said repeating what Edmund had said to me earlier. However, now that the time had arrived, I could not be calmed by the same words.

"You have to say that."

"Please, Monique," Alyss said. "Just get it over and done with. In a few hours you will so thankful that I made you come."

"How about I stay here and sleep," I replied. "Say I'm sick."

"You can't lie to the king and queen," Alyss said, and I could tell she was laughing quietly at my antics. I knew I was being immature but I didn't care. I couldn't handle these newfound nerves. I wanted to either flee or fight, and since I had no weapons at my disposal, option one was exceedingly appealing.

"You're a diplomat," I answered. "Just get around the truth."

"I can guarantee you that they will be nice. They're very down to earth." I could feel my resolve breaking. Alyss was a very good diplomat and I could feel her slowly persuading me.

"You should see the food that will be served," she tempted. "Plus, if they like you, they can recommend you to Crowley."

"Fine," I relented. The mention of Crowley had been what had done it. I wanted to be a Ranger and if this would help, I guess I could meet our monarchs. I opened the bathroom door to see Alyss standing there, smiling at me. She looked beautiful in a light purple dress, with her hair falling in curls down her back and brushed until it shone. Her grey eyes looked amused.

"Are we ready?" Pauline asked as we all gathered in a sitting room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Alyss called, and the door opened to reveal Edmund standing there with a grin. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and pants. I saw that he still had his sword at his side, and was jealous that he was allowed to carry a weapon.

"Edmund," Pauline said. "How have you been?"

"Good, good, Lady Pauline," Edmund said. "It's wonderful to see familiar faces. How are you, Alyss?"

"I'm very well, thank you," Alyss answered, bowing her head respectfully. They caught up for a few minutes, being good friends. Daniel ran up to me and began tugging on my hand.

"What is it, little buddy?" I asked.

"I need to pee," he answered and everyone laughed. I took him to the bathroom.

"Shall we go now?" Edmund asked. "Can't keep royalty waiting."

Alyss and Pauline walked out of the room, knowing where to go. Daniel held his mother's hand and walked off, chatting happily about his afternoon with Maddy. I saw Wolf sleeping in front of the fire place. He wasn't coming with us this time. Lucky mutt.

"You gonna come or not?" Edmund asked, standing at the door with his hand on the door frame and a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, of course," I said quickly with a smile. I felt nervous all over again.

"Nervous?" he asked, seeing me hesitate at the door.

"I'm meeting the king and queen," I said. "What do you think?" Edmund held out his elbow and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You put your hand in my elbow," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because that's what people do," Edmund answered after considering my question for a little while. "Plus we don't want you to fall over in your nervousness." He grinned and I relented, putting my hand in the nook of his elbow.

"This dress is so long, that I will probably trip and end up on my face," I said, and Edmund looked down at the length of my garb.

"I'm sure you're too elegant to do anything like that," he scoffed.

"I tripped getting out of the carriage," I said, and he chuckled softly. I nudged him hard.

"Well we better teach you how to handle yourself, for the funeral and coronation," he teased and I groaned.

"There will be hundreds of people there, right?"

"Of course, all the barons, close friends, advisors, Rangers, family and dignitaries from all around the world," he answered.

"I can't do this," I said simply and he grinned.

"Of course you can."

"I'm a thief, I can't be around courtiers."

"You're not a thief anymore, remember?"

"Why did Alyss have to bring me?"

"Would you rather be in the forest catching bandits?"

"Yes," I said without a moment's hesitation, thinking about all the fun Will, Gilan and Halt would probably be having despite the danger – but they probably didn't find it as amusing as me.

"Same," Edmund admitted. "We'll just have to get through it."

"At least I don't have to meet anyone, because I'm not important."

"But you are important," Edmund said immediately.

"No I'm not," I objected.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes, because you're my friend and I'm going to introduce you to everyone as the young lady who saved Daniel." Edmund smirked at my look at horror. I couldn't be introduced to hundreds of people.

"You wouldn't," I said, ashen.

"I would, if it would mean that I didn't have to do it alone," he answered, and from the look on his face, I knew he intended to. I looked around, wondering if there was some way I could escape and go find Halt. But I wouldn't be able to make ten paces without stumbling over my dress.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked, his eyebrow raised at the look on my face.

"Looking for an escape route," I admitted and he laughed.

"I better hold you closer, then," he said, taking my hand in his. I instantly withdrew my hand but he managed to hook his elbow in mine so that I couldn't move away from him.

"You're mean," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"We're here," Edmund said as we walked through a doorway. I felt my mouth open at the finery I was witnessing. We had entered a sitting room with a couple of settees and high backed plush chairs. There was a gigantic marble fireplace on one side of the room, in which a small fire burned, gently warming up the room and giving a homey glow. Over it hung the largest painting I had ever seen in the whole castle. It was of a woman sitting in a chair, holding a baby in her arms, and a man standing behind the chair with his hands on her shoulders. Before I could inspect the painting further, my attention was drawn away. A doorman closed the door behind Edmund and I – cutting off any further thoughts of escape – as I heard a voice call my name.

"This must be the infamous Monique Bowman," a woman said, and my gaze instantly travelling to the source, feeling a pang of fear until I remembered that I wasn't about to be arrested as a thief. In front of me, rising from a chair, was the new queen of Araluen. She was small and petite – about the same height as me – and a natural beauty. She had long strawberry-blonde hair piled on top of her head and green eyes exactly like Edmund's. Her complexion was rosy and she had a huge smile on her warm lips. She wore a light green dress made of expensive silk and from her ears and neck hung diamonds. I didn't know what to say in reply to her comment, and I think I just stood in stupefied awe at this woman who seemed so nice and welcoming, yet had an air of authority and elegance about her. She also wore a dagger and a slingshot at her side, and I could tell by her movements that she could use them. Strange effects for a queen, but understandable considering the recent tragedy.

"She's speechless, Evanlyn," a deeper male voice said, and my head turned around to see a tall figure standing behind the queen with his strong arms on her slim shoulders. He had shoulder length fair hair, parted down the middle, and blue eyes, the colour of a clear summer sky. He had a strong jaw and a handsome face. His nose was crooked as if it had been broken once but it didn't detract from his looks, rather making him look more rugged. He had a short, neatly trimmed beard. He wore a fine silk shirt and at his waist was a sword.

"Your majesties," I said finally, meekly. It was the only thing that I could think of saying, and I paired it with an awkward curtsey.

"There's no need for all that bowing and scraping," the queen said lightly with a wave of her hand.

"You are the queen, Evanlyn," Alyss said with a smile.

"Yes, and sometimes I wish I could just go back to being Evanlyn," she replied, looking annoyed. I saw that Daniel and Maddy had found each other and were currently reading a book near the hearth.

"And I wish I could just be Sir Horace," the king replied despondently, and then the queen punched him lightly in the arm.

"That means you wouldn't be married to me," she said, and the king just grinned. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"They're always like this," Edmund said to me, just loud enough for the monarchs to hear.

"There's no need for formalities, especially around friends, who won't tell the whole of Araluen how Evanlyn is immature," Horace said, earning himself another punch. "Joking."

"How about we sit down," Pauline suggested and everyone followed her instruction, placing themselves around each other on the settees. It was only now that Edmund let go of my elbow, doing this so he could pull out my chair for me, but he still sat beside me.

"I heard you want to train as a Ranger," Evanlyn said, obviously trying to start a conversation with me. I felt a little bit less nervous now, but was still unsure about how to behave.

"Yes, but Halt said that we need Commandant Crowley's permission first," I replied. Evanlyn and Horace snorted and I felt my eyes widen. I knew Will, Halt and Gilan behaved like this, but I didn't think the king and queen would. I could see Edmund grinning at the look on my face. Alyss and Pauline remained as dignified as usual, but they had an amused air about them.

"Since when does Halt ask anyone's permission to do anything?" Evanlyn said, then seeing Pauline, added, "Except Pauline's, of course."

"If he wants you to be a Ranger, he will ignore all the rules and let you be one," Horace added.

"But I thought Crowley was in charge of the Rangers?" I asked, my brow creased.

"Well, technically, my cousin here is, since they report to her," Edmund said.

"So if Crowley says no, then I can force him to say yes," Evanlyn said and I grinned.

"I don't know how Crowley would take that," Alyss said with a smile.

"He would have to say, 'Of course, my liege,'" Horace said, earning himself another punch.

"So your place as a Ranger is basically guaranteed," Evanlyn answered and I smiled, feeling a sense of relief for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Really?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "If you have the skills, of course."

I would have to get better, then. I could throw a knife, but any other skills were as a result of a few hours training and I knew they were sadly lacking. Plus I couldn't shoot an arrow to save my life – and one day, if I became a Ranger I would need it to save my life, or even that of others.

"I think it would be nice to introduce with a queen in power, the first female Ranger," Pauline said, looking off into a corner as though the image was displayed there.

"Well then, it seems to be settled," Horace answered.

"I still think we should ask Crowley," I said, still unsure. After all, we couldn't just go behind his back.

"I would call him in and ask him right now, but he's not at the castle at the moment," Evanlyn said.

A maid walked in and announced that it was dinnertime.

"Thank you, Isla," Horace said, indicating for us to stand up. "Daniel, Maddy, dinner."

As we walked to the adjoining dining room, Edmund took my elbow again and I blushed. Evanlyn noticed the elbow this time and I saw her grin widely.

"Such a gentleman, Eddie," she said.

"Shut up," Edmund replied instantly, but didn't budge his elbow.

"I'm the queen, you can't say that to me," she replied, and he made a face at her. They both laughed.

The dining table seated about ten and was made of a dark mahogany timber. The chairs were carved with intricate patterns and I just wanted to run my fingers along the wood in admiration. I saw Horace hold out a seat for Evanlyn – but not at the head of the table. It would seem that no one would be sitting at either ends.

"Ahem," Edmund coughed and I realized that he was holding my chair out for me and I hadn't noticed.

"Oh," I replied, feeling pathetic, heat rising to my cheeks. "Thank you." I sat next to Edmund, opposite the king and queen. Next to me sat Alyss and Pauline, and opposite them were the two little children.

"Dinner is served," a servant in a suit announced, and soon a whole army of waiters walked in holding our plates with silver cloches on top of them. One by one they revealed the light broth underneath. I was wondering why we were only eating a soup for our whole dinner when Edmund saw my puzzlement.

"First course," he whispered, not wanting to draw attention to my confusion. I nodded waiting for some signal that we could start eating. Daniel was hungry and took his soup spoon, starting to eat.

"Danny!" Maddy told him off.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"You must wait for the queen to announce that we can eat," Maddy informed him, and Daniel frowned.

"Aunty Evanlyn, can I eat?" he asked as all the adults were hiding back their smiles at this little exchange.

"She bosses him around so much, it's a wonder that he likes playing with her," Edmund whispered.

"Maybe he knows that woman are the real bosses in the world," I joked.

"Not true," Edmund shot back.

"There are five girls in this room, and three men. Do you really want to go there?" I replied with an arched eyebrow, and Edmund laughed.

"I should probably shut up now."

"Danny, of course you can start eating," Evanlyn said, and Daniel grinned at Maddy. She just crossed her arms over her chest and sat up straighter.

"She's gonna be a handful when she's older," I whispered to Edmund as everyone started eating their soup. The adults were carrying their own conversation.

"Well, hopefully Horace sends me on a military campaign when she's a teenager, or I'm going to have to handle her."

"Thank goodness it's not me," I replied cheerfully.

"I'll make you join me as assistant babysitter." I looked at Edmund in horror and he smirked. Daniel was cute and the best little boy to babysit, but Maddy was another matter altogether.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

The second course was soon served, consisting of a smoked and then pan-fried duck. It had a delightfully crispy skin, perfectly cooked so that it was still slightly pink on the breasts. It was paired with a light fennel and orange salad and a honey balsamic dressing. I copied the forks and knives that everyone else was using and Edmund kept on whispering tips to me. I was thankful for his help, not wanting to embarrass myself.

"When are all the other guests arriving?" Edmund asked, realizing that we had missed that part of the adults' conversation.

"We just said that," Horace said, purposely avoiding the answer.

"We didn't quite hear," I said.

"Because you two were too wrapped up in your own conversation," Alyss replied with what looked like her version of a smirk.

"Just tell us," Edmund said, shaking his head at their immaturity.

"If you hadn't been flirting, Edmund, you would know," Evanlyn said. I felt my ears begin to turn red and just looked down at my food.

"Shut up," Edmund said. I heard a soft thud and then a muffled sound of pain and realized that Edmund had kicked Evanlyn in the leg. She leaned down to rub her calf.

"You kicked me," she accused.

"You deserved it," Edmund replied.

"Were they like this as children?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Worse," Pauline answered with a shake of her head. "Evanlyn would make Edmund do the silliest things and he would get in trouble."

"Yeah, until they realized that I was the instigator," Evanlyn answered with a foxy grin.

"So when are the guests arriving," Edmund repeated, as though eager to escape horrible memories.

"Tomorrow," Alyss answered, realizing that we earnestly wanted the answer.

"If you want to tour the castle, it's best to do it before anyone else arrives," Horace said.

"I think we should also move your belongings to the Royal Quarters, since all the guests will be staying in the guest rooms," Evanlyn said.

"That's a good idea," Horace seconded, and Alyss and Pauline didn't reject the plan, realizing that it would be easier and meant that they would be able to spend more time with their close friends. Evanlyn called over a servant to move our belongings.

"I guess I won't be able to get a tour before tomorrow morning," I said, disappointed to not be able to see the castle before hundreds of funeral and coronation guests began arriving.

"You can tour it right now, if you want," Evanlyn said.

"But it's night-time," I answered.

"It won't be dark for a few more hours and there are lanterns lining the castle that will stay on all night," Horace replied.

"I promised Mon a tour, so I can take her," Edmund offered and Evanlyn smirked at him. He gave her a withering look. "I'll kick you again."

"No, you won't," Horace said firmly.

"I'm not scared of you, big boy," Edmund said tauntingly, standing up as the two men grinned, ready for a fight.

"Dessert," Pauline said and they both looked at the pudding that had been placed in front of them, all ideas of a fight out of their minds.

"You really are a good diplomat," Evanlyn said, admiring the older woman's skills at controlling two men that she struggled at.

"She's the best," I added.

"Because she can handle Halt," Alyss said, and Evanlyn and I chuckled.

"So true."

"Shall we start out tour?" Edmund asked after dessert, offering his elbow to me again.

"Of course, kind sir," I replied with exaggerated superciliousness as the adults grinned at us.

"Kind _prince_," Edmund corrected.

"Or just Eddie," I said, putting my hand in his elbow and letting him lead me out into the hallway, away from the smirks that led to my face turning red.

"So what do you want to see?" he asked as we walked down the hall.

"Just give me a proper tour," I said. "Show me everything."

"How about the dungeons?" he teased.

"No way," I objected, not wanting to go to that dirty, dark place, filled with rowdy prisoners waiting for execution or sentencing. Still, it would be interesting.

"We probably wouldn't be allowed inside anyway," Edmund admitted.

"How about the armoury?" I asked, and Edmund stopped to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Of all the girls I have ever shown around the palace, you are the first who has ever asked to see the armoury," he said.

"Really?" I asked. I could just imagine the rows of sharpened weapons, suits of armour and the beautiful surcoats. I just wanted to try out the weapons and see how perfectly balanced they were. It would be the best.

"All the other girls want to see finery and how us royals live, but you want to see the weapons," Edmund said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. Maybe I should be more interested in girl things, but I had never really been like that – which was proven with how uncomfortable I felt in this dress.

"Not at all," Edmund replied immediately. "I am so sick of people whose interests relies on any place clean. A left turn here." Edmund nodded at a guard as we continued to walk down the lantern-lit halls. We only passed the odd servant or guard. I was beginning to wonder if Castle Araluen was deserted.

"Does anyone actually live here?" I asked, pointing to the rows of doors that led to empty personal rooms. Edmund laughed.

"Sometimes when I'm lonely, I wonder that as well. We have a variety of courtiers and relatives who live here from time to time. So usually there are a lot of people, which you will see when they arrive tomorrow – it will be crazy around here. The guards, men-at-arms and people who work here, live here but in a different part of the castle."

"How about Peters?" I asked remembering Peters from when I had first met Edmund. I grinned in recalling how funny he was.

"He lives here," Edmund said. "He's a part of my personal guard."

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"He's probably sleeping or working," Edmund replied. "But when I see him around, I'll tell him you're here."

"Are we nearly there?" I asked, feeling like Daniel. We had been walking for what seemed like hours through a maze of halls and I knew that I wouldn't be able to find my way back.

"I'm not a very good tour guide, am I?"

"You're horrible. You haven't showed me anything interesting yet."

"Maybe I'll just leave you here and run away," Edmund said, raising an eyebrow. I copied the expression as we stood facing each other in the middle of a hallway.

"No, you won't."

"No, I won't," he admitted, realizing that I was right. "You might break something."

I gave him a shove. "Show me something interesting," I said, and Edmund sighed.

"You're worse than Maddy." I nudged him in the ribs, not very lightly.

"Take that back," I said, grinning.

"Only if you be my date for the coronation."

"What?" I asked incredulous. Was he asking me to be his date? And to the coronation no less.

"You heard me," he repeated with a smirk.

"As if they have dates for a _coronation_," I objected. "Plus you'll be busy with royal duties."

"No, I'm not a part of anything," Edmund said. "And I need a date to sit beside me in the front row."

"I don't want to sit in the front row," I said.

"You'll have to anyway, since Will, Alyss and Daniel will be sitting there," Edmund said.

"What if I say no?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

Edmund tried but failed at copying Daniel's cute pouting face. "I'll be upset. Plus I won't take it back."

"Find another date," I said. "I bet there are dozens of girls lining up to be your date. After all, you are a prince."

"And incredibly handsome," he joked and I laughed. "But I want to go with you."

"If I do, will you help me train to be a Ranger?" I asked, trying to think of a benefit that I could receive. While I was here, I could probably train and show off my skills to Crowley so he would be more likely to let me be a Ranger.

"I guess I could help you with a bow," Edmund said. "And maybe close-quarters fighting."

"Then yes, I'll be your date," I agreed and Edmund grinned.

"And now for the tour."

It was late when Edmund finally finished showing me around the castle. There were hundreds of rooms and he showed me all the inside of the castle – because we weren't allowed outside – except for the main hall, because no one was allowed inside, and plus he wanted to see my face when I saw how it was decorated for the coronation. He walked me past my room and continued down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "My room is that way."

"You got moved to the Royal Quarters," he reminded me and I nodded. "Forgetting so quickly?"

"I'm speechless in your presence," I joked and he smirked, finally leading me to a door.

"This is your room," he said, and then pointed across the hall. "That's my room. I'm going to kill Evanlyn for her joking around."

"Killing a queen is treason."

"Not when it's doing the country a favour."

"Edmund!" I giggled despite the fact that I thought the joke was too close to heart of recent events. "She's funny though. Nothing like how I imagined the queen." Suddenly I felt really tired from such a long day, and an enormous yawn came out of my mouth.

"It seems like I tired you out," Edmund laughed and then he yawned.

"It's contagious," I pointed out. "We better be getting to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Meet me here at sunrise," Edmund said. "We can get some training in before the guests arrive."

"If I wake up," I said, going to open my door but then not knowing how to say goodbye to Edmund.

"Goodnight," he said, standing in front of my door as I opened it and walked inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I replied, closing the door behind me slowly. I stood there for a second, unable to contemplate all the things that had happened to me today. I smiled at the thought of Edmund. He was so nice and he accepted me for who I was. To top it all off, he was incredibly handsome, and a prince. Now I was his date for the coronation! I leaned against my door and slid down until I was sitting with my arms around my legs. I had the hugest smile on my face. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so happy.

**hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**updated version of chapter 14**

**hope you enjoy - please tell me what you think. reviews make my day! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 14

I don't know what woke me up. For a second I just lay there, trying to remember the events of the day before and where I was. I looked up to see that I was sleeping in a four poster bed with white lace curtains hanging around it. The bed sheets were the smoothest I had ever touched, made of a high quality cotton. The feather pillow under my head was plush and I sat up, yawning with a stretch of my arms. That was definitely the best sleep I had had in my whole life. I felt a huge smile on my face and then remembered the cause. Edmund.

I heard a noise and realized that someone was knocking on the door to my bedchambers in the Royal Quarters of the castle. I wondered who it was. For a second I was scared, but then remembered that Wolf was sleeping in front of the fireplace in the sitting room adjoining, and whoever was knocking must be known to him.

"I'm coming," I called, getting up. I was wearing a lace nightgown because Alyss had told me that I had to wear one to bed. It seemed a bit trivial to me, as clothes were clothes in my opinion, but the material was smooth and comfortable and I had obeyed. That didn't mean I wanted to be seen in it.

I looked around and saw my black cloak lying on a chair. I quickly put it on and wrapped it around myself, wondering what could possibly be so important this early in the morning, as the person started knocking louder.

"What?" I asked, blurting more rudely than I had intended as I opened the door to the sitting room. I felt my cheeks go red seeing Edmund standing there, his hand held in front of his face in preparation for another bout of knocking. He held a pile of clothes in his free hand. I covered myself with the door.

Edmund's initial shock wore away into a smirk. "What, no good morning?"

"Sorry," I said. "But you were knocking quite loudly and woke me up."

"Sorry about that, but I realized that we were going to train and I didn't know if you had anything to wear other than those dresses, and I didn't want you to ruin them," he said.

"Awww, you're so considerate!" I said, grinning. "I hadn't even thought about that yet. I guess Alyss wouldn't be too pleased if I ruined her nice dresses."

"Here are some of the clothes that Evanlyn wore when she used to train," Edmund said and I accepted them, trying to hold the door and cloak in front of me in the process. It took some coordination but I managed without dropping anything.

"Thanks for that," I said with a smile.

Edmund grinned back. "Evanlyn wasn't very happy when I woke her up this early in the morning either."

"What did she say?" I asked imagining how she would have punched him and yelled annoyed comments.

"She was really annoyed, until she found out that I was waking her up because of you," Edmund replied. "After that, she seemed all too happy to help me."

"Well I better get ready," I said, realizing that I probably looked horrible, all rumpled and dozy, since I had just woken up. I felt self-conscious about my looks around Edmund, which was a first for me. In the very recent past I couldn't have cared less if I looked like a dirty boy, but now everything seemed to have changed dramatically.

"I better go then," Edmund said, running his hand through his hair. I think my heart stopped in that moment but then I told myself not to be stupid. I closed the door and dumped the clothes on the edge of the bed. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror so many times, making sure that not a single hair was out of place, but then I realized that I would probably get sweaty soon so it wouldn't matter anyway.

I looked through the pile of clothes Edmund had brought and settled on a red tunic that ended halfway up my thigh and dark brown tights. I put on my black cloak and retrieved my saxe knife from my belongings. If any guards asked what I was doing, I would have Edmund to vouch that we were in fact training. I tied on my boots and then exited my bedroom. I whistled to Wolf, who instantly got up and padded to my side.

_"How's your boyfriend_?" he asked, and I swatted his tail.

"He's not my boyfriend," I replied firmly.

_"You spend more time with him than me, and you guys are having a date right now,"_ Wolf said with what looked like a smirk.

"It's not technically a date," I answered crisply. "And even if it was, it would only be a first date. If he was my boyfriend, we would have to have more than one date."

_"So you say," _Wolf said._ "But I bet you two want each other anyway." _I wasn't going to talk about my dog about this.

"If you don't be quiet, I won't let you come," I warned.

_"I have to come to keep an eye on you two,"_ Wolf said and I grinned despite myself.

"That's a good boy. Always looking out for me."

"Hey, Wolf," Edmund said when we met up with him. He bent down to ruffle Wolf's ears and Wolf barked a hello in reply. Edmund, just like me, was geared up ready for training. He was dressed similarly to me, except he wore a surcoat of his Royal emblem that was navy blue with a grey wolf. He looked up and saw me looking at his surcoat.

"It looks like Wolf," I pointed out as Edmund stood up.

"If you could share him with me, maybe he could be my mascot," Edmund suggested and I laughed at the idea of Wolf being a mascot for anyone.

"I don't think he would like that," I said. "He's very opinionated."

"How about we ask him," Edmund said, turning to Wolf.

_"If I be pretty boy's mascot, will I be able to spend more time looking out for you_?" Wolf barked.

"What did he say?" Edmund asked and it amazed me for a second that he was so willing to believe that I could communicate with my dog.

"He'd be honoured," I said, rephrasing Wolf's words. I could see Wolf frown but I turned around, letting Edmund lead me to the training grounds.

As we made our way past the armoury, Edmund decided to make a stop to pick up some gear. He grabbed two recurve bows and a quiver of arrows, which he slung over his back. He was already wearing his blade but picked up two wooden practice swords, handing them to me to hold. He also picked up two wooden saxe knives.

The practice grounds were amazing. They catered for every type of weapons training that you could think of, with an archery range, plenty of targets, fighting rings and more. There were stands holding weapons of all kinds, from swords to staffs, maces and mourning stars, axes, clubs, spears and halberds, as well as hammers and an array of knifes. Men were drilling hard in suits of armour or hauberks of chainmail, either with each other, alone, or against straw-filled dummies. As I watched, two men duelled across a fenced ring, using their shields as much as their swords as weapons. The clash of metal on metal was accompanied by their cries and grunts of exertion and adrenalin.

I looked around in awe for probably a whole minute, feeling like a child who was just brought into a candy shop.

"You get to train here?" I asked, incredulous, especially when I saw that the training grounds led to an arena with a multi-tiered grandstand.

"Yep," Edmund said happily, as if suddenly realizing just how lucky he was. He was staring at my face intently, and at first I didn't notice the scrutiny because I was so in awe, but after a while it made me feel acutely uncomfortable – mostly because I thought there was something wrong.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked self-consciously, bringing my hand up.

"No, no. You're perfect," Edmund said and I blushed. Why did he have to say such nice things, things that rendered me weak-kneed?

"Then why are you staring?" I asked.

Edmund smiled and I saw the hint of a blush. He ran his fingers through his short dark brown hair looking a bit uncomfortable.

Finally he answered. "I like watching your reaction when you see the castle. I don't know…you're just so excited and it makes me smile and feel happy to see you enjoying yourself."

"Oh," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

_"That boy's in love,"_ Wolf said, dragging out the 'love'. He really wasn't helping. I tried to stop myself from blushing again.

"That's not too weird, is it?" Edmund asked, looking concerned that I thought he was being a bit creepy.

"No, not at all. Actually it's really nice," I replied, and I think we both stood there blushing for a few seconds.

"Sarah?" I voice asked, and for a second I looked around for someone by that name, but then I realized that whoever was calling meant me. I saw Peters walking towards us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Peters," I said as he came closer and brought me into a bear hug. I was surprised for a second. I had only known Peters for a few hours and now he was hugging me as if he had known me forever.

"It's so good to see you, Sarah," Peters said. "I never thought I would run into you again, and here you are with Ed, no less."

"Actually, it's Monique," I said and Edmund and I proceeded to tell him a shortened version of my actual life story. Peters didn't seemed bothered, and like many others, welcomed me in with open arms – except literally.

"So what are you two doing?" he asked.

"I'm helping Mon train," Edmund said, indicating the pile of weapons sitting on the ground.

Peters chuckled, "Sure, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edmund asked, trying to look affronted.

"You know this boy here searched high and low for you after you left," Peters said with a wink to me.

"Really?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"I think this training thing has a hidden agenda," Peters answered cynically.

"I'm a prince, you can't talk to me like that," Edmund replied with his arms across his chest. He looked slightly annoyed but this look just made me smile. Knowing him as much as I did, it was like seeing a grumpy toddler.

"I already know his hidden agenda," I said back to Peters as though we were ignoring Edmund. "He wanted me to be his date for the coronation."

Peters raised an eyebrow and then began laughing heartily. He slapped Edmund on the back. "That's my boy."

"Shut up," Edmund muttered but then he grinned shyly. Shyly?

"Well I better leave you two to it," Peters said. "I'll see you around." We said our farewells as Peters left, leaving Edmund and I alone again.

"Sorry about him," Edmund said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I really like Peters," I said with a grin and Edmund relaxed.

_"Me too,"_ Wolf concurred with a bark.

"Shall we start training?" Edmund asked.

"Forehand, backhand, overhead, stab," Edmund called as I followed his sword. He went through it like a continuous drill, changing up the order and getting faster as we progressed. Occasionally he would stop to help me with my stance or with my grip on the hilt of the wooden practice sword. I didn't know why we had started with sword fighting, since no Rangers other than Gilan used swords, but I guessed that it would be useful to be an all-round fighter.

Wolf seemed to read my thoughts and replied, giving his opinion as to why Edmund was teaching me how to use a sword. _"He just wants to show off his skills to a pretty girl_." I gave Wolf a glare from the corner of my eye, blushing, and he just chuckled.

_"I can see that blush,"_ Wolf said. I was about to make a reply that it was because I was working out and it was hard work but I stopped myself just in time. I wouldn't want Edmund to think I was crazy if he heard me talking to my dog.

_"And now you're being self-conscious."_ That dog could read me very well. In spite of myself, I grinned.

"Is this pace too fast?" Edmund asked, stopping the drill. I realized that I had slowed down while I had been engrossed in my thoughts.

"No, it's fine," I said and then added cheekily. "In fact I reckon I could go faster."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." He smirked, waiting for my reaction. Was this some type of challenge? Edmund was about to learn how competitive I was.

"Try me."

Edmund's grin widened as he took up stance beside me, holding his sword to the ready.

"Overhead, backhand, cut, slash," Edmund called so fast that his words almost jumbled up into one. However I kept my eyes on him and somehow managed to keep up with the fast pace he was setting. I knew that my technique was nowhere near as good as his, but I had the speed. My arms began to ache from the exercise but I soldiered on, determined not to lose the challenge. I watched Edmund closely, not looking at my own actions, but intently watching him and feeling my body copy him. He moved like a swords master, smooth and precise and effortless, someone who I assumed had trained from an early age and had been taught by master swordsmen. I could see that his weapon was a heavy one, made of a strong blade that was weighted as such that it could slice through chainmail with ease. He moved lightly on the balls of his feet, almost as if he was floating on the air and his movements were more like a dance, making him more deadly to any enemy he may face. His face was creased in concentration, more so because he was calling out the drill, but his arms moved without much conscious thought, trained to action and moving so fluently that it was almost beautiful. I found myself openly staring as my body tried but failed to keep up. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, reflecting the fierceness of this workout. His whole face looked wet, as well as his arms and chest. His tan skin glistened, and as the morning sun had crept out, it shone. He was so handsome. I felt my heart beat a little faster. He looked hot.

Then suddenly there was silence as Edmund stopped calling out the drills and turned around to face me, realizing that I had stopped.

"Wow, you're amazing," I said as we both breathed hard, I more than he. I was quick to say something, not wanting there to be an awkward silence, since I had been openly staring at him.

"You did quite well yourself," Edmund replied, shrugging it off.

"No, I was only just keeping up with the speed, but you had the finesse and grace of a master swordsman," I complimented, and Edmund smiled, lifting up his shirt to wipe his sweaty face. For a second, his toned abs were revealed.

"Well I've heard that you're quite the knife thrower," Edmund said, changing the subject. Skilled and modest. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach.

We walked towards a set of unoccupied targets.

"One thing I'm good at," I said.

"I'm sure you're good at plenty of things," Edmund replied.

"Not anything legal," I joked and Edmund laughed. He indicated for me to throw and I held up my saxe. I took a deep breath, this moment reminding me of the day in the forest with Halt, Will and Gilan. This time, however, I felt more nervous. It was probably because I wanted to impress Edmund. I didn't want to fail in front of him, because that would be embarrassing. I shook those thoughts aside. I could do it. I looked at the bullseye, about thirty metres away, measuring up distance and angles in my head. I pulled back my right arm and then released, hurtling the projectile through the air. There was an agonizing moment as I second-guessed myself. What if I had aimed wrong? But then I knew that my aim was true and smiled as the saxe thudded into its target.

"I can't believe you did that," Edmund said in awe.

"Not as good as your sword skills," I answered.

"Nah, that was better," Edmund replied with a grin. "They would be crazy not to let you into the Ranger Corps. I doubt any other Ranger could hit such a target with no formal training."

"Well Rangers don't only throw knives," I said. "You of all people should know that."

"You're probably just as good with a bow," Edmund bragged for me.

"I'm rubbish," I said truthfully. After an afternoon of a Ranger masterclass, I could now actually fire an arrow, but it took me so long to nock and shoot, and my accuracy – well, let's just say at least it didn't end up in the next fief anymore. Or in the instructor's eye.

"Let's go to the archery range then," Edmund said, picking up the bows and quiver of arrows – after we had put on our protective forearm cuffs. Both of us had learnt from experience the pain that could result from forgetting this minor detail. Wolf padded along behind us.

"Wolf seems to be interested," Edmund commented.

"Yeah," I said, but I knew that Wolf was interested so that he could keep an eye on Edmund.

With the targets laid out in front of us, varying distances away, Edmund nocked an arrow. He adjusted his aim for a little while – not being able to do the two second nock and shoot like Halt, Will and Gilan – but when he released, the arrow soared through the air, hitting the target only a few centimetres left of the bullseye.

"Damn it," Edmund cursed. "Didn't account for the slight wind."

"Still a good shot," I said.

"Not as good as Halt."

"You're right," I said with a smirk, "you're horrible."

"Really?" he replied, feigning despair.

"Halt would be shocked."

"Considering he was the one who taught me…" Edmund trailed off.

"Nah I'm joking, that was amazing."

"Now your turn."

"Fine," I relented, but I hated having to embarrass myself in front of the prince. I nocked an arrow in the string and held the bow like Halt had taught me. I took a deep breath and pulled the string back, using my back muscles until the feather fletching brushed my cheek. I aimed and then released, the whole affair taking more than ten seconds. I knew that the shot was horrible as the arrow seemed to ricochet towards nothing, finally landing a good ten metres short of the target and vastly to the right.

"Told you I was horrible," I said, feeling my ears turn red on the tips.

"Yeah, you are quite, aren't you," Edmund teased, and I punched him as he laughed. "Don't worry, I was worse when I first learnt."

"I highly doubt it."

"I almost hit a guard coming out of that door," Edmund said, pointing to a door some two hundred metres to the left of the archery range.

Seeing my look of disbelief, Edmund added, "That's why it's padlocked closed now." I laughed and Edmund grinned, pleased to have made me feel better.

"Still, I have to get better if I want to be a Ranger," I said with a sigh.

"How about I help you?" Edmund offered.

"I need all the help I can get," I agreed.

"Take up your stance," Edmund said and I followed his instructions. My left hand held the bow while my right hand pulled the nocked arrow back.

"Lower your elbow a little," Edmund said so I did.

"That's a bit too much."

"Like this?" I asked, raising my elbow a tiny bit up.

"A bit lower. Lower. No, that's a bit too much. Higher. Lower." Edmund clicked his tongue in frustration, realizing that this wasn't working.

"I'm trying," I said.

"I know," he answered. He wasn't annoyed at me. "Higher. No lower." I felt Edmund's arms around me as he moved my elbow into place.

"Like that?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"Perfect," Edmund said. I kept my head straight forward, not daring to move it due to our current positions. I had a naughty feeling that he had corrected me so much only to give himself an excuse to touch me. I chased the feeling away.

"Now pull your right arm back," Edmund advised. "Smoothly, like you throw your saxe." His fingers found their way around mine as he gently pulled back the arrow with me. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Now take a deep breath," Edmund whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as tingles went up my spine. We both seemed to take a breath at the same time. We were so close that I could hear it filling his lungs.

"Release," he breathed into my ear as our fingers simultaneously let go. I watched the arrow speed away and slam, right into the centre of the target.

"Bullseye," I whispered, turning slightly to face Edmund. I could see the spark in his eye as his startling green gaze bored into my brown one. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek as his arms remained around me. I wondered if he could hear my heart hammering in my chest as the temperature seemed to rise. Wolf coughed and we suddenly broke away, realizing what we were doing.

"Good shot," Edmund commented, as if we had both decided not to talk about what had just transpired.

"Yeah, it was," I said just as stiffly as we walked to opposite ends of the archery range to retrieve the arrows.

When we got back, we stood around awkwardly, as if unsure of what to do now.

"Should we practice close quarters fighting?" I suggested.

"Yeah," Edmund replied, a little too quickly. We were both flustered and I could feel the heat in my cheeks, not daring to stare at him long enough to detect if he was red as well. The rest of the training session progressed without any more moments that caused either of us to blush – but maybe that was because we purposely stayed a little bit further than necessary from each other. I don't know why, but although I could feel the sparks alighting between us, it was new, untrodden ground and I was unsure of how to proceed. Plus we barely knew each – yet at the same time, it felt like I had known him forever.

"There you two are," Horace said a while later when we were in the middle of a duel. He walked into the training ground with his hands on his hips. "The guests are arriving soon, and I told you Ed, Cassie wants you there to receive them."

He looked around, seeing the weapons and our sweaty faces. "What have you two been doing?"

"Edmund's been helping me train," I said, wiping the sweat from my face as we put down our weapons, taking a long-deserved break. We had been training for a few hours now.

"I see," Horace said, looking from me to Edmund and then back again. There was a knowing glint in his eye. "Well, you better get presentable."

"Sure, Horace. We're finished here," Edmund said as we gathered the weapons.

"Wait 'til I tell Evanlyn about this," he teased, earning a glare from Edmund that turned into a grin. Horace then left.

"They really like to tease you," I commented.

"I am the baby of the family, other than Maddie," Edmund said with an exasperated shrug. "It doesn't really bother me though. Just a bit of fun."

"How about I put everything back in the armoury, so you can bathe and get changed," I suggested. "You need to hurry to meet your guests."

"What do you mean?" Edmund said with a smirk. "You're coming with me."

"No," I replied firmly.

"Yes," Edmund said, his smirk widening. "Don't leave me to face those courtiers alone."

"No," I repeated. "No, no and just no."

**thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :)**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**updated version of chapter 15**

**hope you enjoy - please tell me what you think because reviews make my day :)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGERS APPRENTICE**

Chapter 15

An hour later, I stood at my bedroom door in another one of Alyss' dresses. This time it was a silvery material and a little bit more fitting. There was a knock and I opened the door to admit Edmund. We had both gone from being sweaty, dirty teenagers to courtiers (on his part) or courtier looking (as he assured me I looked) in such a short time. My hair was still a little damp so it remained straight with a little braid on the left that Alyss had done for me. Edmund, on his part, was dressed in a yellow shirt, trousers with a brown cloak. He wore his sword at his hip and his short hair was still a little damp as well.

"As beautiful as ever, Miss Bowman," he said with a mock bow.

"Do I have to come?" I complained as he grinned, remembering our argument that had eventually ended in him persuading me to come meet the dignitaries. However, he had had to bribe me with a very delicious breakfast. I couldn't believe that I had agreed but I think it had something to do with his pleading green eyes that were starting to have the same effect on me as Daniel's adorable grey ones. A bit like a beseeching puppy.

"Why do you always force me to do these things?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to face the courtiers alone," he replied and I sighed. I really didn't think I could do this. The king and queen were bad enough, but then they were friends of my friends. These courtiers would be sure to judge me. I looked around for a way to escape but Edmund firmly held my elbow. I was being led to torture.

Another endless line of courtiers exited their over the top carriages. They had lines of servants waiting on them as they chatted loudly. Laughing with high pitched giggles and acting as if they were here for a party rather than a funeral.

"They do realize that they're here for a sad event. Right?" I asked Edmund, who stood beside me in the courtyard, where I had a few days prior made my far from graceful entrance.

"They'll start wearing black and sob into their handkerchief's on the day of the funeral, but for now they are thrilled to have a reason to be here," Edmund answered, not looking pleased by their actions.

"Are they all like this?" I asked, seeing a girl fanning herself while flirting with a whole group of noblemen around her. She laughed and basically made a fool of herself, throwing herself on one man to another. Suddenly there was a commotion as a man with fiery red hair walked over and took her hand. It seemed as if there were engaged and he wasn't too pleased to see his fiancé flirting with other men.

"The courtiers from around here are," Edmund answered. "But the ones from other places in Araluen can be more down to Earth. The international dignitaries are usually better – especially the ones that Evanlyn and Horace are friends with." Some courtiers seemed to notice Edmund and waved at him. He waved back.

"Now it starts," he said under his breath. "Get ready for a whole castle-load of introductions." The flirting girl and her red-haired boyfriend walked over.

"Edmund!" the boyfriend called. "I haven't seen you in what seems like an eternity."

"Good to see you, too, David," Edmund said, shaking the offered hand. "Charlotte, how are you?" The second part was addressed to the flirt. She went for a hug but her boyfriend held her hand tighter, unobtrusively, although I noticed. David didn't want Charlotte hugging Edmund, especially after the earlier incident. Charlotte settled for a handshake.

"Edmund, you really should come to some of the parties we have!" she said. "Just the other day I hosted the most delightful masquerade bash." She flipped her long light brown curls, batting her eyelashes.

"I've been busy lately," Edmund replied rather tightly, and I could see that he was cringing at the thought of the party. "This is Monique Bowman." He introduced me and Charlotte looked at me with disdain, sniffing and turning up her nose. I just smiled, although inside I wanted to hit her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," David said, his eyes showing that he was a gentleman at heart. "I'm David, my father is a Duke in the north." I shook his offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"My father is the Baron of Meric fief," Charlotte said self-importantly. "What about you?"

"_Mon_ is a good friend of mine," Edmund interrupted, putting his arm around my waist. His meaning was quite clear. His obvious ignorance to answer Charlotte's question was a purposeful attempt to not mention the fact that I had no ranking whatsoever. The position of his arm also said much more. He was hinting more than a friendship and thereby making a statement that I must be treated well since he was a prince. I wasn't sure that I was ready for an arm around my waist, but Edmund's grip was ghostlike, I could barely feel it. It was more of a psychological thing.

"Charlotte and I are engaged to be married," David said, realizing what was happening and seeing Charlotte's frown. He wanted to try to change the topic.

"When is the wedding?" I asked with a smile.

"A date hasn't been set yet, but it will be the best day of my life," David said, looking adoringly at Charlotte, who removed her frown for a second to smile at her fiancé. David tightened his grip on Charlotte's hand.

"We should let you greet others," David said.

"Nice catching up," Edmund replied with a smile, although I could see his annoyance at Charlotte's attitude. "I'm sure we'll see you around."

"Of course," Charlotte said as they walked off.

"I hate her," Edmund muttered and I laughed in spite of her insult to me.

"Bit of a snob."

"Thinks she's better than everyone and she's a total flirt. David is set to inherit the dukedom, yet she can't keep her hands of other men," Edmund said in disdain. "Her mother died a year ago, but if she could see Charlotte now, she would rise from her grave to teach that girl a lesson."

"Imaging how loudly she would squeal," I said with a grin.

"Remind me to bring ear muffs." We both looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly I felt an uncomfortable sensation. As if someone was watching me. There were hundreds of people in the courtyard and I was sure that a lot of people would be staring at me because I was with the prince, but this was a different feeling. It was not as if someone was openly staring at me, but more like I was being spied on. I knew better than to look around obviously, alerting the perpetrator to my knowledge of them and thereby forfeiting any chance I had of locating them. I looked around casually, as if admiring the general splendour. I could still feel a tingling down my spine and I wasn't going to rest until I found the cause.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund asked, looking at me curiously.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" I asked, answering his question with my own. I looked at him as though we were having a pleasant conversation.

"Tingling sensation down your spine?" Edmund guessed correctly.

"How do you know?" I didn't think that he knew me that well to deduce such a thing just from a look on my face.

"I am having exactly the same feeling. But don't worry I know the cause and you have nothing to worry about."

"Who is it?" I asked, my own discreet searching having revealed nothing.

"There is this girl named Rilla, but she goes by Smoke. She is always skulking around in the shadows and she is probably here right now, watching us."

"That's a little creepy, don't you think?" I said. I didn't like the idea of someone hiding in the shadows. I was the thief and I was usually the one who was hiding in unobtrusive corners or in low light. I hated the idea of someone doing the same thing.

"She's a little weird, but harmless…mostly," Edmund said, adding the last bit as an afterthought.

"Mostly?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well I sometimes get the feeling that she's not all that she seems to be," Edmund replied cryptically, not answering my question properly.

Edmund saw my confusion and smirked. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite. If you just ignore her, you will be fine. If you try to catch her out, though, then you're in real trouble."

"Edmund, darling!" a shrill voice called out, and Edmund winced, looking for an escape route. He took my hand and began leading me casually in the opposite direction to the voice.

"Please, god no," he murmured. For the first time since I had met him, he looked almost afraid. "Quick, we have to get out of here, Mon."

"Why?" I asked, looking behind us to see a girl picking up her long pink skirts and trying to catch up with us. Her clothes were made of expensive silks and she wore gold encrusted rubies on her neck, ears and arms. Her hair was the colour of ebony and piled on top of her head in elaborate curls, held in place with more gems. Behind this girl was another who looked very similar, except she was dressed in light blue and wore only a simple silver locket. Her long raven hair hung in curls down her back and her bright blue eyes were engrossed in a book that she was trying to read while walking and following the girl in the pink.

"I don't want to talk to her," Edmund muttered, but it was too late. He realized that they were too close and he turned around, pretended to just notice them and then smiled widely. I removed my hand from his.

"Edmund!" the girl in pink squealed, literally throwing herself onto Edmund. The prince patted her back awkwardly before trying to disentangle her from him as quickly as humanly possible.

"Emily," he said in a cordial voice, not mimicking her excited greeting.

"I missed you so much!" she continued. "I was begging my parents to come to Castle Araluen everyday because I just had to see you, but Daddy was busy fighting off some raiders and he just couldn't see what was really important. I mean, I am his daughter and I was missing all the social events, just because some silly peasants couldn't fight their own battles."

"But as Baron of Whitby fief, he does have duties," Edmund said, trying to sound polite yet reasonable.

"Still I am his daughter," Emily said, sniffing at the fact that Edmund didn't agree with her.

"Where are my manners?" the prince asked no one in particular. "Mon, this is Emily and her twin sister Laura, Laura and Emily this is Monique." I smiled at them and the girl who was reading the book looked up and smiled back. Emily looked at me and Edmund and then smiled, although the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said.

"Likewise," Laura said, her voice meek and quiet. "Edmund, I am so sorry for your loss. King Duncan really was an honourable and just king." Edmund smiled sadly at Laura. She was the first courtier to actually remember why we were all here. I immediately liked her.

"We'll miss him dearly," Edmund replied.

"May he rest in peace," Emily added rather belatedly and pathetically. She paused as if having a few seconds of silence before continuing. "I was thinking, Edmund, since the coronation will be like a huge party and there will be a ball afterwards, maybe we could go together." There was going to be a ball? I didn't know how to dance. I didn't even own a dress, much less a ball gown. I was going to kill Edmund for making me agree to this!

"Actually," Edmund said stepping closer to me. "I'm going with Mon."

"Oh, that's so nice!" Emily squealed while simultaneously giving me a dirty look.

"I am going to be so nervous," Laura said quietly.

"Me, too," I said, smiling at her. "Edmund didn't tell me there would be a ball afterwards." I gave him a look and he smirked back at me.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to dance, despite your clumsiness," he grinned. I swatted his arm at he laughed. Emily stared daggers into me. I couldn't help but grin at the look on her face.

There was a sudden big commotion a little ways off and it sounded like someone had injured themselves. We all rushed forward, wondering what was happening, but were blocked by a whole crowd of courtiers, hurrying to do the same.

"Don't worry, she's fine!" a deep male voice called out.

"Oh my," Emily whispered, her eyes widening.

"Is that Robbin?" Edmund asked and Emily nodded eagerly. He rolled his eyes while she looked like she was about to faint, which I found out later was what had caused the commotion. A girl had been winked at by Robbin and she had fainted on the spot, only to be caught in his strong arms.

"Tall, dark and handsome," Laura whispered to me with a giggle, also looking up to stare. This Robbin was built. He was handsome with huge muscles and a certain swagger to the way he walked that caused girls to swoon. He had black curly hair and a stubble that made him look rough and rugged, but his clothes were over the top, red and purple, yet he actually looked good in them. He looked like he was in his early thirties but he still had it, as all the women stared while batting eyelashes and all the men rolled their eyes.

"Such a show off," Edmund muttered.

"Those muscles," Emily murmured.

The courtiers eventually began to leave the courtyard, leaving all their bags and carriages to be dealt with by the servants.

"Maybe we should get back to Daniel and Maddie," I said, realizing that I was neglecting my babysitting duties.

"Probably," Edmund sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"That wasn't so bad," I said. "I mean, all but a few of them were rude." I had gotten quite a few dirty looks and it had upset me, but I was trying to keep a brave face. After all, they wanted me to get upset, and if I showed it, then they would have won. By pretending I was fine, then I automatically became the victor. And I was stubborn and would win no matter what the cost.

"They were just jealous," Edmund replied.

"Of what?"

"Of me with you," he answered and I felt myself blush. He smiled. I could hear hoof beats in the distance, and Edmund and I turned our gaze to the entrance to the courtyard where we could see a figure riding a horse into the castle. At first I couldn't make out any distinguishing features but eventually I saw that the figure had a green and grey mottled cloak.

"He's a Ranger," Edmund commented, saying my observation out loud.

"It's Halt!" I said excitedly when I recognized the steed as Halt's horse Abelard – the one I almost stole all those weeks ago.

"That means he caught the murderer," Edmund said eagerly as we hastened over to where Abelard had slowed down to a trot. Halt gave his horse to a stable hand and then, seeing our waves, walked over to us.

"Halt!" I said throwing my arms around the grim-faced, grizzled Ranger. I hadn't been worried about him, because Halt seemed indestructible, but now the danger he had faced came back to me.

"Mon," he said, pulling away. "I'm dirty and you're going to ruin that dress." He raised an eyebrow at my apparel and I grinned back.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would be wearing a dress either."

"I think she looks good in it," Edmund said, causing me to blush again before he shook hands with Halt. The Ranger looked tired and his face was dirty, but there was a determination behind his eyes as well as sadness.

"Did you find him?" I asked quietly and Halt nodded.

"What did you do to the bastard?" Edmund asked, his vivid green eyes angry at the thought of the man who had murdered his uncle.

"I..._coaxed_ the truth out of him and then killed him," Halt said. "There will be time for details later, but for now I have to go report to Crowley."

"Is there anything we can get you?" I asked.

"A strong coffee and a new saxe," Halt said as we looked at him questioningly. "Idiot threw my saxe into the river. I took so long because I dived in to try to retrieve it, after I shot him with an arrow."

"No wonder you're grumpy," Edmund smirked.

"And cold," I added.

"There's a moat outside and I won't hesitate to chuck the both of you in there." Halt smiled, although the smile didn't reach his dark eyes.

"Just joking," Edmund laughed, dancing out of Halt's reach lightly. "Stay away from the grumpy man."

"Grumpy _old_ man," I added with a smirk.

"I remember the days when you used to side with me," Halt sighed. "But then you saw Edmund's ugly mug and sided with him instead."

"Ugly mug?" Edmund replied, incredulous. "I think I'm quite handsome. What do you think, Mon?" I pretended to inspect his face, holding his jaw and moving his face this way and that.

"Actually…" I started as Edmund faked a pout.

"Ha!" Halt said. "She agrees with me!"

"But she's going to the coronation ball with me," Edmund retorted as Halt grinned.

"So, you two," he said, pointing from me to Edmund.

"Just a ball, Halt," I said. "Don't get too excited or you'll give your old susceptible body a heart attack." Edmund laughed loudly.

"I'm in perfect health," Halt replied obstinately.

"Really?" Edmund questioned.

"What's that noise?" Halt asked, cupping his hand around his ear as he stopped mid-stride.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I can't hear a thing," Edmund added as we both thought Halt had taken leave of his senses.

"It's his old ears playing up," I said and Edmund laughed. Halt's puzzled face seemed to settle as he found his answer.

"What?" I repeated, looking at him curiously.

"It's the sound of moat calling out to me. It's ready for me to throw you two in."

**thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) please tell me what you think**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**updated version of chapter 16**

**thanks to my beta MerlynPyndragon - you are amazing**

**hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think - reviews make my day, week, month and year**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 16

We all stood around in the office – Halt, Edmund, Evanlyn, Horace, Alyss, Pauline and I – waiting for the last member of the meeting to arrive. Maddie and Daniel were being looked after by royal babysitters, although Wolf had been left with them, just in case. The office we were in was none other than that of Crowley Meratyn, Ranger Commandant posted in Araluen and one of the late king's closest advisors and friends. Although a fire burned in the fireplace, the shutters were opened, letting in the early afternoon light and cheering up the otherwise dark and gloomy room. In the centre of the room was a huge mahogany desk on which there were huge stacks of paperwork piled. Lady Pauline was in the process of trying to sort them out, while Halt sat in Crowley's high backed chair, with his boots up on the table. He was in the process of downing a cup of coffee and a pot sat on the table, next to some honey in case he wanted a refill. Halt was waiting for Crowley to arrive before he told anyone what he had discovered while tracking down the murderer.

"That's a lot of paperwork," Edmund commented as Alyss decided to help her former mentor in sorting out the mess.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that that is the sole reason that Crowley isn't here," Evanlyn said with a smirk.

"He always did hate paperwork," Horace said.

"That's why I'm happy for him to be commandant," Halt said.

"But we all know that I am the better Ranger," a voice called from the doorway and I turned around to meet the famous Ranger. Crowley was short and stocky, although taller than me, and was dressed in the usual Ranger uniform. He looked dirty and tired as if he had busy with work. He had sandy hair that was greying and laughing hazel eyes.

"Good to see you, Crowley," Edmund said, going to shake the man's worn hand. Everyone greeted each other and I was left standing in the corner, unsure of what to do.

"Who's this?" Crowley asked before Halt had time to introduce me.

"This is Monique Bowman," Halt answered, pouring himself some more coffee, and despite Crowley's entrance, refusing to remove himself from the man's seat. He even kept his boots on top of the table, which I could see Crowley was raising an eyebrow at.

"The girl who saved Daniel," Crowley finished, stepping towards me and offering out his hand. "I'm Crowley Meratyn, Ranger Commandant."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, shaking his firm hand with my soft, small one.

"Pleasure's mine," he said with a smile. This first meeting with Crowley didn't seem to be going so badly.

"Halt, get out of my chair," Crowley said abruptly, jerking his thumb, indicating that he wanted to sit. Halt complied with a grumble. "Good to see that the paperwork is somewhat tidied up. Thank you, Pauline and Alyss."

"They know how lazy you are," Halt replied stolidly, taking a tender sip of his coffee.

"I'm not lazy, I just hate paperwork," Crowley retorted. "And it's been piling up lately."

"We really should get down to business," Horace said before either of them could throw more kindling into the rising fire.

"I have guests to greet," Evanlyn added.

"So, Halt, you have to tell us about how you caught the murderer and the information that you found out," Crowley said, rubbing his hands together as he sighed at the warm fire, heating up his cold body. Halt sat down on the edge of Crowley's desk, much to the other man's vexation. There was nowhere else to sit since all the chairs were already occupied. Horace, Edmund and I were standing.

Halt put down his cup and started his story. I could imagine it as if I had been there with him.

Halt saddled Abelard and secured his belongings. He didn't know how long the trip was going to be, but he had packed enough supplies to last a week before they would need replenishment. As an afterthought, he picked up a couple of apples from a barrel at the Redmont stables and fed them to Abelard, who nickered his appreciation.

"Just don't tell Will," Halt said softly, brushing his velvety nose.

_"Never," _Abelard replied with a horsy grin,_ "Tug would get too jealous."_

Halt stepped up into the saddle and pulled at the reins gently, his small touch causing his old friend to immediately react and start on what they both knew was going to be a tough mission. He rode out of Redmont Castle, pulling the hood of his green and grey mottled cloak over his head in an attempt to keep in some warmth. It was cold out, as winter was fast approaching, but Halt didn't complain and just trudged on. It was not as if he could do anything to change the weather. The sound of Abelard's hooves made him realize that they were travelling at too slow a pace. If he wanted to make it to Caraway quick enough to be able to follow the trail of the murderer, he would need to travel much faster. Halt nudged Abelard into a steady canter and his horse responded, maintaining a speed that Halt knew Ranger horses could hold all day. Halt leaned forward as Abelard cantered through the landscape, heading in a north easterly direction.

After the first bout of energy at the beginning of their journey, Halt started travelling at the Ranger's forced march pace. He rode forty minutes in the saddle at a canter and then twenty minutes on foot so that Abelard could travel unburdened while he ran at a steady trot. Every four hours, Halt would take an hour's rest where he would eat and have a quick nap.

Abelard whinnied and Halt was disturbed from his deep thought by his old friend.

_"It's time for you to take a rest,"_ Abelard said as Halt realized that he had been travelling for well over four hours without a rest.

"The trail will go cold if we don't hurry up," Halt replied obstinately. It was going to be nightfall in a few hours and he thought that he would rest then.

_"Don't be such a stubborn goat," _Abelard said, shaking his mane. _"I can be just as stubborn as you and I will stop right here in the middle of the King's Highway if you don't get off."_ Halt frowned sadly, remembering that the king was now dead and thus the name of the highway seemed void. It would now be a constant reminder of such a kind man who had such a tragic demise, unless the name was changed. This seemed to remind Halt of his mission as he became more stubborn.

"I have to do this for Duncan."

_"And you will, but he would want you to rest. You need all your energy for when we actually arrive in Caraway." _

"I'll just drink some coffee."

_"What about if I said I was tired?"_ Abelard asked sneakily as Halt shifted in the saddle.

"Sorry, Abelard, I guess you need a rest then," Halt complied as they headed towards a clearing. He set up a quick camp that was to be without a fire since they would only be stopping for an hour. Halt loosened Abelard's girth, not removing the saddle in case they had to go again on short notice. He took out some oats for Abelard to eat and poured him some water in a collapsible bucket. Satisfied that his horse had been taken care of, Halt ate a quick meal of dried beef and fruit, drank cold water from his canteen, rolled himself up in his cloak and fell asleep as his exhaustion got to him. Abelard rested as well but kept an eye open, always on guard and listening out for any suspicious noises.

Halt knew that he had slept for the exact amount of time he had allocated himself. He got up and stretched, looking over to Abelard who was already awake. Although he was glad that he had taken Abelard's advice and had a nap, he had a sneaking suspicion that his horse had feigned tiredness in order to get him to rest.

"All good now?" Halt asked, packing up their little and almost non-existent camp.

_"Never felt better."_

"Did you get to rest your tired horse bones?" Halt asked as Abelard shook his mane indignantly.

_"I'll have you know that I am only eight years old, while you are turning into a rickety old man. Don't try to hide the way you stretched your old muscles from me,"_ Abelard replied and Halt frowned.

"Why has everyone been talking about my age lately? Will, Gilan and even Mon. Now my own horse!" Halt said putting his hands in the air. Sometimes he thought that he spent too much time with young people and this made him feel even older than he was. He personally thought that he was doing pretty well for his age. He was still well enough for the rigorous life of a Ranger and knew that he could do it for ten or maybe twenty more years, despite what Pauline told him.

_"Denial,"_ Abelard answered with a shake of his head as Halt tightened the girth. Abelard was well enough bred that he didn't take a big intake of breath so that the saddle would be looser, but even if he did, Halt was well aware of the old horse trick.

"I am not old," Halt said, firmly mounting Abelard as they headed off at a canter, getting closer to Caraway with each passing minute.

_"You are just dealing with the first stage of grief of your old age_," Abelard said and Halt thought that he sounded remarkably like the professor he had had as a tutor in his days as a prince of Clonmel. _"This stage is denial, where you deny that you are ageing."_

"I'm not ageing," Halt repeated firmly.

Abelard turned his head around. _"I rest my case."_ Halt snorted and kept his posture straight as he looked at the horizon.

_"The second stage is anger, where you ask questions like 'Why me?' which really is a stupid question since everyone ages,"_ Abelard continued as Halt raised his eyes to the sky.

"My horse thinks he is some sort of professor," he was saying but Abelard ignored him and continued.

_"Then comes the bargaining stage where you will say things like, I'll do this if I don't age anymore. I think you are partly in this stage because you think that if you will work hard enough, you won't get old and won't be stuck in Castle Araluen with Crowley someday, doing paperwork."_ Halt snorted again.

"As if," he said, but a part of him felt that his horse might be getting to something. "When's the stage that I forget to give my horse his apples?" Abelard again feigned deafness and continued.

_"Next is depression, where you will be so depressed about your age. Lastly comes acceptance where you will accept that everyone has to age, and then you will age with style,"_ Abelard finished.

"And next is the stage where my horse leaves me to become a professor in psychology," Halt said sarcastically while Abelard just smiled to himself. He knew that he was right and he just had to get his master and old friend to believe him.

Halt pulled up on Abelard's reins as they reached the outskirts of Caraway. It had taken three days at the Ranger's forced march pace but they had made good time. Halt could feel the adrenaline running through his veins as he realized that if his suspicions were right, he was within kilometres of the murderer. He knew that the next few hours would be a dangerous time, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that he was excited to get back the bastard who had killed his king and close friend. Halt considered making his way to the baron of Caraway but he didn't know the man well and didn't want to reveal the information that he was privy to. No this matter had to be kept to the closer circles of the Ranger's and with the former king's most trusted advisors. If his suspicions were correct, then they were in for dangerous times and anyone could betray the country. Halt wondered if he should consult the local Ranger Victor, but he had never liked the man. There was something about his long black hair and rat-like face that Halt didn't quite trust, even though the man was fully loyal and had proved himself on many occasions with his skills. Halt decided that he would confront Victor after dealing with the situation.

Halt discarded his Ranger cloak and packed it inside the saddle bags, taking out a similar cloak that was black and grey mottled. Since this mission would require sneaking around a town, green and grey weren't really useful colours. He made sure that he had all his weapons before he nudged Abelard forward towards the sprawling town.

Halt knew quite a few people from Caraway. Gilan was the son of David of Caraway and had lived here. That had been over twenty years ago and Halt remembered that Caraway had been a pleasant place to visit back then. Since then, the baron had died and been replaced by a new one, and maybe that was the cause of the problems Mon had told him about. Or it could just be that the criminals got smarter.

He wondered what had been meant by the conversation Mon had overheard the kidnappers talking about. They had said that foreigners were coming and that everything was just a distraction. What foreigners? In years gone by, Halt would have worried that it would be seawolves, but since then, they had signed a treaty with the Skandians and Halt knew that his great friend, Oberjarl Erak, would smash anyone's head in with his double-sided battle axe who even considered invading Araluen. Perhaps his position had been taken over? But then Erak had a strong and large group of supporters and constant communications with Araluen had revealed nothing of the sort.

Maybe the Temujai or the Arridi? But then Halt shook his head. Any other country would need some sort of naval force in order to reach the isolated island of Araluen, and he didn't know another country with a sufficient military fleet and knowledge of the seas like the Skandians. Plus he didn't think the Arridi had any designs on Araluen and the Temujai would have had to conquer Skandia, and if that had happened, Oberjarl Erak would have sent news.

Halt scratched his beard. He would find out soon enough. They were nearing the town and Halt pulled his hood over his head. Any observers wouldn't be able to see his face, but he was watching them. He moved his vision from the left to the right and close to far – like he had taught his apprentices to do. However his head didn't move a single inch. He didn't want anyone to know that they were being watched.

It was late afternoon, almost dusk and the streets were almost empty. No one took much notice of the lone traveller on his horse. He wasn't bothering anyone so they didn't bother him. Halt looked down the main straight and could see the blacksmiths and other shops that you would except to see. At the end of the street he saw a tavern and decided that that was where he needed to go.

"To the tavern," he whispered to Abelard. When they arrived, Halt put Abelard into the stables, and gave him a couple of apples.

_"Hiding more apples from Will and Tug_," Abelard smirked, munching happily.

"Our secret," Halt said, tapping his nose with his finger. It was a gesture that he had decided to use more often. Abelard did the horse version of raising an eyebrow.

When Halt entered the tavern, he was surprised by how warm it was compared to the cold of outside that he had gotten used to during the past couple of days. He rubbed his hands together, warming them before ordering a flagon of ale. Over the next few hours, Halt downed what looked like a dubious amount of alcohol, and to the observer, he seemed to be getting more drunk by the hour. In actual fact he had drunk only a sip of the cheap ale and had instantly regretted the foul taste. He was sitting in the corner of the tavern and had found a conveniently abandoned old boot under his table that he emptied his ale into when no one was looking. He remembered doing a similar thing while he was pretending to gamble with two rascals, many years ago on his search for Will and his mother as a promise to Daniel. Halt smiled, remembering how much Will's father, Daniel, had loved his family. If only he could see Will now. A fully-fledged Ranger who had saved Araluen just like his father. He had a beautiful wife and a son, named after his father. Halt felt his chest fill with pride as he thought about how far Will had come. It was good that he hadn't become a farmer. He wondered what Araluen would be like if Will hadn't become a Ranger.

Halt sagged forward slowly as the after dinner crowd stumbled into the tavern. He appeared to be almost passed out, but his head was positioned in such a way that his sharp ears could pick up most of the conversations transpiring in the tavern.

There was a young couple beside him beside themselves in their love for each. They went on about how they loved each other to the stars and back until Halt started feeling a bit sick. That relationship will last about three months, tops.

Some poachers where gathered in a corner talking in hushed tones. Poaching was illegal and as a Ranger, Halt had a responsibility to deal with this sort of crime but right now he was on a mission and he didn't want to blow his cover over such a petty sort of crime. After all, that was Victor's job and he would be paying him a visit later on to try to knock some sense into the man. Maybe then the poachers would get a nasty surprise with a Ranger knocking on their door. It would have to be done before the funeral and the coronation where the barons and Ranger's from all over Araluen would be converging on Castle Araluen to swear their allegiance to the new queen. Crime would be ripe and the knights and town watch would have to keep their guard up.

Then Halt heard something that made him want to sit up straight so that he could listen harder. However he kept his cool and didn't make a single move to make it seem like he was interested.

"I don't have any money to spare," the owner of the tavern, a small weasel-like man, was complaining. "I barely make a profit as it is."

"The boss needs you to pay up," a low voice warned, and Halt looked up slightly to see a thug standing in the tavern owner's personal space, scaring and intimidating the vastly smaller man with his size.

"But I don't have any money," the owner continued to beg.

"Well then I guess your protection is up," the thug said with an evil smirk.

"Please don't hurt me," the owner said his voice turning whiny as his squinting eyes widened. "I have a family and children."

"You'll think of them when you realize just how good our deal was. You pay money and you don't get bashed. The boss is happy and you keep your business as well as your good health."

"I'll tell the baron," the owner said, playing his last card in a desperate attempt, but the thug was already prepared for such an answer. He knew it was the sign of a desperate man and he knew exactly how to deal with it.

"You won't be able to do that without a tongue."

The owner shut up instantly as his forehead creased in worry and stress.

"Maybe I could fork over a few more coins," he resolved finally, deciding that his life was worth more to him than a few extra coins.

"Maybe you should," the thug answered, turning around to leave. Halt waited for the thug to exit before he made his move. He got up as if waking up from his drunken slumber. He put money down on the table and then staggered out of the bar slowly, slurring drunkenly and bumping into some tables. However he made sure not to bump into any tables that were occupied because he didn't have time for a fight.

As soon as he exited the tavern, Halt stopped trying to appear like a drunk. He straightened up, his eyes moving under his hood, looking for the thug. He soon spotted the tattooed man walking to the right, towards the docks. Monique had been correct. The docks seemed to be the centre of all this criminal activity. No one was in the street and Halt followed the man at a distance, staying in the shadows, invisible to everyone. At one point the thug turned around and Halt froze mid-step, knowing that any attempt to move would reveal him. He remembered the words that he had drilled into Will and Gilan – _trust the cloak_. After a few seconds the thug seemed satisfied and continued on his way. Halt waited a few seconds in case the thug decided to have a quick look behind him but the man didn't. He continued to shadow the man, passing factories and getting deeper and deeper into the dock area before the man stopped at a certain building that looked better kept than the others.

_"We seem to be here,"_ Halt thought to himself, getting ready for the action to start.

**so what do you think?**

**please review :)**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**updated chapter 17 **

**hope you enjoy - please tell me what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 17

The thug knocked on a side door. There was a pattern to his knock. Three quick taps followed by another three. It seemed to be the secret code in order to gain entry. After a few seconds, the bolted door opened a few inches.

"Password," a voice asked so quietly that Halt barely picked it up. He leaned in closer to hear the reply.

"Lost," came the low voice of the thug. Halt stored this information into his memory. The thug was permitted entrance and from then on, Halt could hear nothing. He crept closer to the edge of the factory and hid behind a barrel.

The factory was new and was built of metal rather than wood so it wouldn't burn down as easily. Halt inspected the factory, looking to see if there was any way he could make a secret entry. However, whoever built it seemed to have catered for the possibility of unwanted intruders and the building was secure. The only way to gain unwanted entry was through the use of force and Halt didn't want to go to that. His best weapon right now was the element of surprise. Halt knew that the only thing left to do was to wait and see what would happen.

He curled up into his cloak and willed himself to not fall asleep. He had spent many hours of his life like this, but still he could feel the adrenaline rushing as his body wanted to go to a fight, yet it was only through the sheer force of the mind that he was able to sit still. He could feel a stone under him but refused to shift into a more comfortable position. Any movement could be the deciding factor in him getting caught. Even though there was no one around, you couldn't be too careful. Plus if he moved now, his resolve would be less next time and soon he would be constantly moving and the inevitability of him being caught would be nigh. He chuckled to himself in his head. Imagine if he got caught because of his impatience. If he ever got away, Will would never stop laughing at him.

This thought alone made Halt toughen up as he realized how important his mission was. Not just for his personal revenge, but for the whole of Araluen, which wouldn't rest until the murderer of their king was caught and brought to justice.

Halt racked his brains, trying to think of a way to gain entry. He heard footfalls as his curious eyes looked around, while his head stayed stock still.

The footfalls grew louder until Halt could have sworn that it sounded like more than one man. He couldn't see the source yet, as the sound was coming from around the corner, but he waited patiently, his curiosity killing him.

"You're worse than Will," he told himself in annoyance.

Finally his inquisitiveness was quenched with the arrival of the source of the sound. However, it sprouted more questions than answers in Halt's mind.

From around the corner came a horde of men. They were simple peasants and farmers from their dress and they held pitchforks and burning stakes in their hands. Their faces were creased with anger and Halt could sense that whatever was going to happen was going to be very violent.

"We're gonna show him!" an angry voice shouted and Halt recognized this voice as the meek tavern owner he had heard earlier. The man seemed to have toughened up in a matter of minutes, turning into an angry instigator from the weasel-like man. It probably had something to do with the fact he was surrounded by several other equally oppressed citizens.

"He can't treat us like this," another voice cried as a few grunted in confirmation.

"Who?" Halt asked inwardly, wanting to find out a name. He guessed that whoever these men were after was the leader of a gang who had sent the murderer for King Duncan. He could deal with two birds with one stone if he handled things carefully.

The rioters reached the warehouse and began shouting louder – the sounds they emitted were more animal like than anything else, leaving the group sounding like an unorganized rabble. Halt guessed that they had only been formed a couple of minutes ago and this was just an instinctive reaction to anger rather than part of any organized plan to rid the town of the gang.

The side door opened and about a dozen thugs came out, cracking their knuckles and rolling their heads from side to side. At the site of such a force, the rioters instantly took a step back, trying to push others in front of them. They weren't necessarily a small group, numbering in around thirty, but the fact that they had shown fear immediately meant that the thugs had the upper hand. As the thugs saw this obvious fear, they grinned at each other. Halt stayed where he was but resolved to try to assist the rioters if things took a turn for the worse. Halt immediately revised that thought. Of course things were going to take a turn for the worse. He would help if people started to get hurt.

From the corner of his eye, Halt saw a movement but it was so small that he rather sensed it. There was a flash of colour as Halt witnessed an orange cloak flying. Immediately his dark eyes were attracted to this colour as he saw the side door of the factory open for a fraction of a second and then close as an orange-clothed man exited. For the second, the door was open, Halt could have sworn that he heard the cries of an infant but then shook the thought aside. It was impossible – he was subconsciously being reminded of Daniel and his situation here. The man leaped through the shadows around the corner. If it wasn't for this quick flurry of movement Halt would have let the man go. However, the fact that he seemed eager to leave planted a seed of doubt in the Ranger's mind. What if he was running away from something?

As soon as he had that thought, Halt knew. He didn't know how he knew but he just did. Maybe it was the decades he had spent as a Ranger, refining his skills until they became first nature, and he was a Ranger first and a man second. Or maybe it was just an instinctual trait that he had been born with, something that had helped him out of many dangerous situations. Halt didn't know where it came from, but at that moment he knew that the man in the orange cloak was the murderer. There was something about the way that his shoulders were sagged and his quick, light footfalls. As if the man was trying to run away from something. But the angle of his chin showed arrogance, like he had got away with something so big that it was almost unbelievable. Almost.

Halt got up and gave one last glance to the rioters. They were not doing too badly, but he could tell that in a few minutes, they would flee back to their homes for safety. Right now Halt had a murderer to catch.

It was easy keeping up with the man in the orange cloak. Halt wondered why he had chosen such an obvious colour if he was trying to run away. Orange was almost like a beacon, shining out to all who were watching, revealing the murderer. Maybe he was getting cocky or maybe it was a symbol of some sort of sick club he was part of.

Halt slinked in the shadows, following the man at a distance of about ten metres. His soft boots made no sound on the cobblestones as they neared the river. The murderer on the other hand wore boots with heels that clicked along the stones – making shadowing him all the more easy.

The man rounded a corner and Halt hurried to follow, moving the distance in quick gliding movements like a prowling cat. However, as he turned his face to look for the man, he was met with an empty street. At his feet was a small bundle. Halt picked it up and saw the orange cloak and boots.

_"Damn that bastard,"_ Halt swore to himself. He should have seen it. It had been easy, almost too easy.

He looked around, determined not to be bested, when he saw it. He bent down to see the slight imprint of a bare foot. On cobblestones it would be impossible to leave prints, but the man had accidentally stood on a weed growing between the gaps between the stones. Halt smiled a grim smile. He knew where the man was headed.

Halt ghosted down the pier, staying in the shadows cast by the boats. Most of the boats were little more than small fishing skiffs and he even saw a raft somewhere amongst the seven vessels. However, Halt knew that the murderer wouldn't dare to hide on something so small. That left only two options. The two merchant transports that would have large cargo bays.

Halt hid behind a bundle of rope in case a passer-by happened to see him and inspected the two boats carefully. They both rocked gently in the water, on either side of the pier. Halt had to make the murderer move.

"I know you're here!" he called as he stood up out of the rope. Not surprisingly there was no reply.

"I know where you are," he continued, nocking an arrow in his bow. "I can almost hear your breathing. If you come with me now, your punishment shall be minor." Still no sounds or movements. Then suddenly, within a second of each other, Halt fired two arrows, one at each boat as his eyes scanned them attentively. Just as he expected, one of the boats rocked considerably more, as the murderer jumped at the sound of a long bow firing an arrow with so much power at such a distance. Halt smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. There was more movement as the murderer decided to give up his position. Halt watched the boat on his left as it rocked gently. The murderer made his way out of a pile of fish and immediately saw the arrow that Halt had, by chance, buried in the wood only a few inches above his head. The man raised both his hands above his head in surrender.

Halt hit the deck, feeling rather than seeing the knife that flew past his head. He had expected it and got up as the knife hit the pier with a clatter. Halt nocked and fired an arrow in a two heartbeats, hitting the murderer in the fleshy part of his upper leg. He screamed out in pain and Halt would be lying if he didn't say that he enjoyed that sound a little.

"Alright, I give up," the man said falling to the ground as he clutched his leg, his face going red in pain. Halt climbed aboard the boat and began tying the man up with thumb and ankle cuffs, which was made easier by the fact that he had taken his boots off. Halt turned his head to the side, unable to take the smell of the man's feet, or his body for that matter. He had hid in a pile of fish. Now he was slimy and Halt despised having to touch him.

"What are you going to do to me?" the man asked, looking up from his wound for a second. Halt grimaced at the man's dirty face and moustache, which still held the remains of scraps of food.

"Kill you," Halt answered instantly and the man looked alarmed.

"You said that you would go easy!" he objected, but Halt just smiled at him while his eyes remained as black as ever.

"You killed the king," he answered.

"I'm a hit man," the man explained, looking proud of his achievement. "I kill for money and fame, I didn't have anything against the king." The large purse of gold coins confirmed his story but Halt didn't care.

"Who hired you?" Halt asked.

The man smiled showing his crooked and yellow teeth. "Now that's something I can't tell you, Ranger."

"If you want to live you'll tell me," Halt answered, but the man shook his head, thinking he had the upper hand with his cocky grin.

"You'll kill me anyway," he said. Halt raised the hilt of his saxe up and hit the man in the head. His eyes lolled back as he went unconscious.

The man woke up to a headache. He inspected his thigh, which was now wrapped up in bandages and only ached dully. He smiled at himself, thinking that he had bested the Ranger. He looked around, struggling as his hands and feet were tied up. He was on the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. There were a couple of trees around him but otherwise it was empty.

Halt stepped out from behind a tree. "Had a nice nap?"

"Wonderful, Mr. Ranger," the man replied cockily. "Best I've had in days." Halt rolled his eyes at the man.

"Have you decided yet?" Halt asked. The man looked around as if having a huge secret that he didn't want anyone else to overhear. He gestured for Halt to come over. Halt sighed to himself but decided to humour the man. Halt had already checked him for weapons and removed a small armoury of knives. When Halt's face was inches from the man's he opened his mouth.

"I'll never tell you," he sneered, and then he spat in Halt's face. Halt didn't react. He didn't flinch or even show an ounce of emotion in his black eyes. He saw the confusion in the murderer's face as the man had obviously expected some reaction, however minor.

"We'll see about that."

"You're going to kill me anyway! I would rather die with my pride of being the murderer of King Duncan, than reveal who hired me! Warren of Caraway, that's me name. Make sure you write that in the history books, Ranger!" Halt's silence and sudden preoccupation with his sleeve angered the murderer.

"You even bandaged my wounds! You'll probably take me back for a trial! And I'll escape, mark my…" Warren started but his words turned into a scream as Halt shot him in the arm, the arrow pinning it to the ground.

"Escape that," Halt said dryly. He knelt down before Warren and looked him straight in the eye.

"Let's get this straight, shall we?" he said as Warren swallowed nervously. "I don't give a damn about you. I don't care who you are or why you did it. I am going to kill you. I will not take you back for trial. I am going to kill you today. The only question is how. If you cooperate, I will let your death be quick, but if you don't, it will be slow and painful."

The fear was obvious, but Warren tried to play his trump card. "If you kill me, you won't be able to find out who hired me."

Halt smiled, "I will find out anyway. Now I'll give you an hour to think and contemplate your death." Warren's body began to shake, and for a second Halt thought he was crying before he realized the man was having a coughing fit. The shakes were violent and Halt was worried for a second. But only a second.

An hour later, Warren looked completely spent. His cockiness was gone and Halt would have felt sorry for the man if he hadn't killed his old friend and king. But then, he didn't feel sorry for many people.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Warren relented, looking down. Halt had made himself a coffee while he waited for the hour to pass and was now in much better spirits.

"Shoot," Halt said, seeing the flash of fear in Warren's eyes and realized that he had made a pun.

"I don't know his name, but in Caraway we call him the Boss. He wanted me to kill the king because he said that something big was about to go down," Warren said, and as Halt inspected the man's brown eyes, he knew he was telling the truth. However, he felt slightly uneasy and took a step forward. Instantly, Warren leaped to his feet, the ropes that bound him falling away. Halt went to nock an arrow but Warren was too close and with surprising strength for a wiry man, he knocked him to the ground. As they wrestled, Halt felt a sharp blade against his face. It wasn't his own weapon and he couldn't help wondering how Warren was in possession of it, since he had made sure to thoroughly search him.

Warren saw the look and had to gloat, smirking impudently. "Wondering how I got this blade, are we?"

Halt nodded as he aimed a punch at Warren's injured leg. However Warren saw it coming and rolled over so that he was sitting on Halt.

"I always keep a spare blade for emergencies like this. I kept it down my throat in a sheath. When I need it, I just have to cough it out."

Halt raised an eyebrow. That was new. And slightly gross. The Ranger reached his hand for around his waist and got his saxe. He pointed it at Warren, but the man punched him in the face. Halt recoiled immediately and while he wasn't concentrating, Warren yanked the hilt of the saxe from his hand and scrambled away, standing. Halt jumped to his feet as well and took out his throwing knife. If this was going to be a close-quarters knife fight, then Halt was sorely outmatched just on account of the size of the weapons.

Halt decided to change these numbers. In the flash of an eye, he sheathed the throwing knife and took up his bow, nocking an arrow and aiming it at Warren's chest. Warren looked alarmed and realized that he was going to die.

"Remember to put me in the history books," he said, his final words cocky. Then he ran up to the edge of the cliff. He threw Halt's saxe over the side and took a jump. Halt's arrow hit him just as gravity took effect and he knew in that instant that the man was dead. He ran to look over the side of the cliff and saw Warren's body fall on the rocks below. If he had thought that by jumping over he would have some small chance of survival, then he was sorely wrong. Although the cliff was not too tall and was over a river, underneath there were dangerous rocks, which is why Halt had chosen this spot. He grimaced slightly at the bloodied mess that once was Warren, but that was not was he was looking for. He wanted to find his saxe.

An hour later, Halt pulled himself out of the river, sodden and shivering, cursing that he couldn't find his saxe. There had only been a miniscule chance of finding it in the deep, dark waters but Halt was annoyed that Warren had bested him in this one way.

He walked his dripping body to where Abelard was grazing on some grass.

_"What happened to you?"_ his horse asked with what looked like a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

**yay the murderer is dead!**

**please tell me what you think :)**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**updated chapter 18**

**hope you enjoy and please review, telling me what you think**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 18

As Halt finished his story, he was met by silence in the room as everyone processed his words.

Horace broke it, saying softly, "I'm just glad he's dead."

I looked around at the grim faces. Everyone knew that the murderer had to be killed, and they were not mourning his death, rather being reminded that Warren had taken someone who had been so dear to them.

"Thank you, Halt," Evanlyn said quietly, and Halt nodded his head, giving her a sad smile.

"We need to do something about whatever is going on in Caraway," Crowley announced finally.

"If you don't mind, I would rather go see Maddie," Evanlyn said and I could see the tears threatening to flow down her face. Horace wrapped a strong arm around her small waist and led her out of the room, everyone mutually understanding her need to be alone.

"I hope she's alright," Alyss said, looking torn between following and staying.

"She just needs time," Edmund answered. "Trust me, I know. Duncan was like a father to me, and Evanlyn has been trying to keep a brave face for a while. It was only a matter of time until the emotions came out."

"If you are going to go into a complicated Ranger conversation, then I think I shall go and attend to some Courier work," Pauline said, tapping a pile of papers on Crowley's desk, finally finishing her organization. It did look much better. Before, everything had been flung everywhere haphazardly, but now it was neat and in date order.

"I shall probably be going as well," Alyss added and the two Couriers left Crowley's office. I felt awkward, realizing that although I might want to be a Ranger, I wasn't exactly one yet. I would probably not be allowed to hear this confidential discussion.

"I better go as well…" I started but was interrupted by Halt.

"No, Monique, I think this discussion involves you as well." Crowley raised an eyebrow at that while motioning for Halt to continue. Halt poured himself some more coffee and then took two spoons of honey, deliberately taking his own sweet time.

"Halt," Crowley whined, but Halt ignored him, going for a third spoon. He was fast but Crowley was a fraction faster, and the Ranger Commandant whisked the bowl of honey away and held it out of Halt's grasp.

Halt's eyebrows lowered. "Don't be childish, Crowley. You know that I need my honey." I stifled back a laugh at the two grown men's antics.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Edmund, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Pretty much," he answered. "It's a wonder Araluen isn't at war."

"I'll give it back when you tell me the secret," Crowley reasoned as Halt considered his options. He could either give in and have his honey, or retain the secret and be content with what he had.

"Fine," Halt relented, his need for coffee smothered in honey prevailing. Crowley handed him the bowl and Halt made his coffee just the way he liked it. He took a long draught and gave Crowley a meaningful look before starting.

"I think you should let Monique be an apprentice," Halt said and even I felt shocked, not realizing that he would choose this time and place to tell Crowley. I saw the shock in Crowley's eyes as he looked from Halt, to me and then back again. Then he leaned back in his chair, threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"That's a good one, Halt," he said while banging his hand on his desk. His body shook as his laughter took over. I frowned and looked at Halt, who was frowning as well.

"He thinks it's a joke?" I asked, incredulously and a tad hurt.

"It appears so," Edmund frowned. I couldn't believe it. After all this anxiety wondering whether or not I would be accepted into the Rangers and being led to believe that I would need Crowley's blessing to do so, he was laughing at me? Two options came to my head. Flee or fight. Right now all I wanted to do was run away, hide my head in a pillow and cry. I felt embarrassed. Did he think I was not good enough? Was it because I was a girl? I was being laughed at by the Ranger Commandant! Then I felt anger. The red in my face from embarrassment changed to red from anger. How dare he laugh at me? He had only known me for a few minutes and he was already making judgements. On me. On my ability. On the fact I was a girl. I felt my eyebrows lower as my fist clenched. My hand went to the hilt of my saxe and I felt like burying its sharp tip in Crowley's forehead.

Thank goodness Halt interrupted, or I would have been charged for murder and been beheaded.

"I'm not joking," Halt said quietly, but the anger in his voice was evident. Crowley's head immediately lifted from the table where it had been cradled in his arms as he laughed. He saw the look in Halt's eyes and had heard the tone of his voice.

"You're not joking," Crowley repeated, astonishment and also embarrassment appearing in his hazel eyes.

"I was completely serious, and here you are, laughing Monique off," Halt said.

"I'm sorry," Crowley apologized, looking genuinely ashamed. "I honestly thought Halt was joking. He has never suggested such a thing before, and to be honest, I have never heard of such an idea."

"It's alright," I said, but in actual fact I was fuming. I hated Crowley right at this moment. I was going to show him. When he saw that I was fit and able to be a Ranger, I was going to be the best (remove 'one') there is and make him regret laughing at me. No one laughed at me.

"Monique would make a great Ranger," Edmund said, putting his view forward. I smiled widely at him and he smiled back. His vivid green eyes showed that what he had said in his opinion was the truth. I wanted to hug him for it. I was feeling pretty bad at this moment, but Edmund could always make me smile.

"Aye," Halt said as my two closest friends seemed to rally behind me. Halt was like a father to me and had believed in me when no one else had. Now he was backing up his words and I couldn't help but direct a smile in his direction. Edmund, on the other hand, was my best friend. We laughed together and mock fought together. He was maybe even something more but only the future would be able to tell that.

"Elaborate," Crowley said, leaning forward on his chair so that his chin rested on his palms.

"She saved Daniel from kidnappers," Edmund said. "Not an easy feat, I may add, as she had to get through two armed men."

"Plus she clearly has the skills. Ask Will and Gilan as well. We took her on a Ranger…let's call it a masterclass, and she displayed all skills needed to be a Ranger. Not that she's a complete expert now, but with time I think we will all thank the lucky stars that we stumbled across her," Halt said. I felt a blush spread across my face.

"It seems you two are convinced," Crowley said, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. He began writing and I wished that I could see what he was scribbling down.

"Who do you think should be the potential master?" Crowley asked, chewing on the end of his pen as Halt poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I don't know, it's up to Mon." Halt smiled encouragingly at me. My eyes widened. Did this mean that Crowley was accepting me as an apprentice? I felt my heart soar. I imagined spending long days in the forest learning how to shoot arrows out of my own bow. I could see myself hitting target after target and feeling that innate satisfaction inside of me. I would learn how to read tracks on the ground – both animal and man-made. One day I would be able to go on missions. I could help stop criminals in their tracks. I would help make Araluen a better place.

"Mon," Edmund whispered, nudging me. I looked up at him, realizing that everyone was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, I love you all," I said as Crowley laughed.

"Well then, I'll have to decide that, won't I. Hmm…I guess Will and Gilan really should start considering having their first apprentices, but then Halt could round off his career nicely with a third apprentice. They say that third time's a charm."

Halt glared at Crowley. "Round off my career?"

"Well you are getting on in your years," Crowley said, seeming to gaze at Halt harshly. Looking for wrinkles, I guessed.

"That's what I keep telling him," Edmund added. "Poor man's in denial." There was a flash across Halt's face – Déjà vu?

"I'll have you know that I am the same age as you, Crowley Meratyn!" Halt announced, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"But you didn't age as well," Crowley replied with a shake of his head. Despite my determination to hate Crowley for his earlier insult at me, I couldn't help but laugh. Edmund was laughing out loud beside me. Halt was muttering and I heard something about a professor, Rangers, the young and horses.

"So do you think I could be an apprentice?" I asked anxiously, not wanting everyone to forget the matter at hand in light of this sudden humour.

Crowley stopped his wheezing in laughter and put down his quill. "I need some time to think about it. But I will let you know the day after the coronation."

"But that's like in a month!" Edmund cried.

"Not exactly," Crowley said, looking amused at Edmund's outburst.

"Still," Halt said. "Can't you think faster…oh wait, your brain has gotten rusty with age and you are experiencing cognitive impairment." Crowley gave Halt a long suffering look while Edmund and I laughed at their antics.

"They're like toddlers," I whispered, however they both heard.

"We're not!" they scoffed at exactly the same time.

"We rest our case," Edmund smirked.

"I agree," a new voice said as Will walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"You didn't knock," Crowley accused but he looked pleased to see the young Ranger. Will shrugged as he flipped back his cowl.

"Where's Alyss?" he asked looking around. "And Daniel?"

"See, he doesn't even greet his former master," Halt said with a despairing shake of his head as he took a long draught of coffee.

"How many has he had?" I asked.

"Eight cups," Edmund said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I was counting."

Suddenly Halt seemed to choke on his coffee as his body began to be racked by violent shakes. Edmund and I just looked on curiously, but Will ran to his former master's aid. As Will was just about to pat Halt on the back, Halt coughed louder than before and all his coffee spewed out of his mouth in all directions. Soon Crowley's desk was sprayed with brown liquid, including some very official looking documents, but that wasn't the worst of it. Will got hit with the full brunt of hot coffee and yelled out in both shock and slight pain as the hot – yet not scalding coffee – hit him. Halt wiped his mouth on the edge of his cloak.

"Damn river," Halt cursed. "I knew I shouldn't have gone for that swim."

"River?" Will asked incredulously as he tried to wipe himself, but only succeeded in creating a huge puddle on Crowley's floor. His tousled brown hair was wet at the front and the look on his face was priceless. I looked at Edmund and we both started howling with hilarity. I could hear a very childish giggle and turned to see that it was Crowley. The giggle really didn't seem to fit the commandant of the Rangers but it just made us laugh even harder.

"It's not funny!" Halt and Will barked at exactly the same time. Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"The coffee…your face…you're wet," Halt laughed, banging his hand on the table.

"Your cough…you were choking…river?" Will chuckled, leaning on the desk as he tried to breathe.

"Halt does have good aim," I grinned.

"That's what you get for helping Halt," Will frowned.

"That's what you get for jumping in a river after your saxe," Halt said, but was suddenly racked by more coughs. We all took a step back as Crowley gathered all his papers and moved them to safety on the other side of his desk.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "You already wet enough of my papers."

"I think Halt's sick," Edmund observed as we all peered at Halt's red face.

"I'm fine," Halt grumbled as the fit subsided.

"One of the symptoms of old age," Will said with his face completely straight. He stepped forward to feel Halt's forehead for any sign of a fever.

"Get away from me!" Halt barked and Will jumped.

"I just want to help," Will replied, calm.

"Don't you ever learn?" Halt grinned evilly. "I think I feel another coughing fit coming on." Will stepped back in mock horror and Halt chuckled, but soon the laugh turned into a cough.

"I think he's actually sick," I said.

"Bed," Edmund ordered, pointing at the door.

Halt scoffed. "You can't order me around. I'm fine. In perfect health."

"Who's in perfect health?" Pauline said as she and Alyss walked into the room with Daniel tagging along.

"We heard you were here," Alyss said as Daniel ran into his dad's arms.

"Daddy! You're wet!" Daniel complained, trying to get away but Will held him closer as he kissed the protesting little boy's head.

"Hey, little buddy! Did you miss me?" Will said, but Daniel just frowned at him.

"Now I'm going to have to have another bath," he protested.

"What in Araluen happened?" Alyss asked, standing a few feet away and refusing to hug her wet husband.

"Come on, Alyss," Will said with an encouraging smile as he held out his arms.

"I am not getting wet," she answered firmly and Will frowned at Halt.

"Now look what you did," he accused.

"Blame the river or the assassin," Halt said but then started coughing again. He tried to smother his coughs but it was too late. Pauline had noticed.

"Are you sick, Halt?" she asked, coming closer and seeing the mess on the floor. It looked like vomit and she cringed.

"It's coffee," I offered and Pauline immediately looked relieved. Halt coughed again and Pauline frowned.

"Bed," she ordered and Halt nodded meekly, leaving Crowley's office. He ruffled Daniel's hair on his way out.

"He wouldn't listen to me," Edmund pouted.

"Well Pauline can be scary when she wants to be," I whispered as Alyss sent Will and the protesting Daniel to have baths.

"Now if only someone can help me with my paperwork..." Crowley was saying. Edmund looked at me with horror, and we both fled the office as fast as our legs could carry us.

After lunch, Edmund and I were babysitting Maddie and Daniel when a servant arrived with a message for us. He handed it to me and I looked at it, embarrassed. I didn't know how to read or write. As a child, my parents didn't exactly have much money – not that I was loved by them or anything – and they had never sent me to school like some of the other children. And what money they had usually went to booze. Most other children in a similar situation to me wouldn't learn how to read and write either, they would just become an apprentice or a farmer and wouldn't have to bother with the skill at all.

"There's a letter for you," I said, handing the small piece of parchment to Edmund. He was currently in the process of giving Maddie a piggy back.

"No!" Maddie ordered. "Take me for another lap around the room."

Edmund smiled apologetically at me while he glanced at the piece of parchment quickly. "It's addressed to both of us." I looked at the two words which just looked like scribbles to me. I guessed that one of them was my name. I wondered which one.

"You should open it," I insisted.

"It doesn't matter who opens it," Edmund replied, lifting Maddie a little higher.

"Fine," I agreed, opening it and scanning the symbols that were before me. It didn't look particularly special. It was just a piece of paper with a few lines scribbled on it. I wondered who it was from and what it said. Edmund, however, was at the other end of the room and I pretended to be scanning the contents while I waited for him to come back.

"One more ride!" Maddie said, but Edmund shook his head, putting her down.

"Not now, Maddie," he replied and she stomped her foot in anger.

"I don't like you."

"No, you love me," Edmund said and she caved.

"Yes, I love you," she said, giving his legs a hug.

"What's it say?" Edmund asked and I blushed.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Then read it," he said.

"I can't."

"Why? I told you it's addressed to both of us."

"I can't read," I  
admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh," Edmund said simply taking the paper from me. His eyes quickly scanned the contents. "It says to meet Halt and Will in Crowley's office at two." I didn't know what to say, still embarrassed at the fact that I was illiterate.

"Why can't you read?" Maddie asked, looking up at me curiously.

"I was never taught," I answered, hoping that she would shut up. But inevitably she didn't.

"Why?"

"Because my parents didn't take me to school."

"Why?"

"Because they were mean," I replied, not knowing how to explain it to Maddie and feeling the pain come out, raw pain.

"Didn't they love you?" Maddie asked and I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. I knew that they didn't love me. I didn't remember a single time that they had told me so. I had lived with it for so many years and thought that I had gotten over it. Apparently I hadn't. I felt the pain again. I wanted to cry but I refused to.

"That's enough, Maddie," Edmund said his voice low, sensing my distress. Maddie looked at him with big blue eyes and seemed to understand immediately. She nodded and ran off to Daniel, her wild strawberry hair behind her.

"Sorry about that," Edmund said quietly.

"It's alright," I said.

"No, it hurt you," he said.

"I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"Still she shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," I said smiling sadly at him.

"Yet I feel that I do," he replied, taking my hand in his gently. "Maddie's young and doesn't know what she's saying. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just opened up some old wounds that's all," I answered and tried to give a more convincing smile.

"I can see the hurt in your eyes though." Edmund stared intently at my face. I felt my cheeks go red as I blushed. He could see the hurt in my eyes? I lowered my gaze, not knowing if I liked the fact that someone could read me so well.

There was a scream. "Edmund and Mon sitting in a tree, kissing!" Maddie sang, clapping her hands together. Daniel joined her.

"Maddie, shut up," Edmund yelled, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Not until you admit your love," Maddie yelled back, dancing around the room with Daniel, who was giggling at us.

"We are not in love," Edmund answered, but Maddie just yelled louder.

"The whole castle's going to hear," I said, and Maddie smiled evilly at us.

"Admit your love and I'll stop," she said in between verses of her song.

"You're supposed to spell the letters of kissing, you know," Edmund said, laughing at her antics.

"Well I don't know how to spell," Maddie retorted as she began singing louder. Somehow she found the pianoforte in the corner of the room and began banging on the ivory keys. It was making the worst racket.

"Fine, fine," Edmund relented, leaning forward. I thought he was going to kiss my lips for a second and had no idea how to react to that. However, he went sidewards. His soft lips touched my cheek briefly before he pulled back slightly. His vivid green eyes bored into mine as I found myself lost in their depths. I could still feel his light touch and felt myself blush a little. His kiss had been as brief as a brush of butterfly wings, but I found myself wishing that it was gone on for longer. Hell, I wished that he had kissed my lips. Immediately I shook that thought aside. Stop being stupid.

"You're in love!" Maddie screamed, running over to us and hugging our legs as Edmund pulled back awkwardly.

"No, I just did that to make you stop," Edmund said as Daniel smiled at us.

"Ed and Mon," he chanted.

"Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?" Maddie asked, her blue eyes looking up pleadingly.

"There's not going to be a wedding," I said and she pouted.

"I'm going to tell Mummy and Daddy and force them to make you two get married," Maddie answered. Wow, this kid could blackmail.

"If you do, I'll tell them about when you put your sticky fingers all over Evanlyn's crown," Edmund warned and Maddie shut up immediately. She bit her lip, realizing that she had been outsmarted, but then she grinned.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"They already know about that," Maddie said. "Remember, I got spanked." Edmund swore under his breath.

"You cussed!" Daniel accused and I put my hands over his ears.

"Edmund!"

"Sorry, Danny," he apologized as he frowned at Maddie.

"Fine, you win," he relented as Maddie and Daniel went off to play.

"Great," Edmund said to me when we were alone again.

"She's just…evil," I hissed, incredulous.

"Horace didn't even spank her properly," Edmund was saying. "Now we're in for it. Evanlyn will never shut up if Maddie tells her."

"Well, hopefully I'll be gone and a Ranger's apprentice soon."

"No, you're here until the coronation, which is in about three weeks," Edmund said and I cringed.

"Fun."

"So you really wouldn't marry me," Edmund teased and I punched him. I looked at the water clock in the room.

"It's nearly two," I said. "We have to get a babysitter and then go to Crowley's office."

"You didn't answer my question," Edmund said, following me.

**thanks for reading :)**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**updated chapter 19**

**please review and I hope you enjoy it**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

Chapter 19

We found Alyss, who agreed to babysit while we went to the meeting with Halt and Will. I was completely lost in the winding halls of Castle Araluen and I was thankful that Edmund knew his way around, because otherwise I might never get anywhere. He took me through some more dark and shadowy halls. I had never been this way before and stopped in the middle of a corridor.

"You coming or not?" Edmund asked, glancing back.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the suits of armour that lined the corridor and the dark blocks of sandstone.

"In a corridor," Edmund answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never been here before."

Edmund laughed. "Just a new way to get to our destination."

I realized at that moment that whenever Edmund took me anywhere, he used a different route from the time before.

"How do you expect me to find my way around if you take me different ways each time?" I demanded accusingly as Edmund smirked.

"Maybe I like taking you around and don't want you to learn."

I went to punch his arm as a blush spread over my face, however he had learnt his lesson and stepped out of the way.

"We're going to be late," I said. "Next time choose a quicker way."

"Let's leave Halt waiting," Edmund replied carelessly.

"But I want to know what they want," I answered as he smirked.

"Curious, are we?"

"I heard it's a good trait of a Ranger."

"I guess so."

"Come on, as if you don't want to know."

"Not the slightest bit."

"Lies."

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes give you away," I said, meeting Edmund's gaze as we continued to walk.

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow and stopping mid-stride. I was forced to stand in front of him as he grabbed my wrists to stop me from walking off.

"Yeah." I looked down, not trusting myself. I knew how his vivid green eyes mesmerized me and I wasn't about to go staring into them. I had to keep my distance. I didn't know what was happening between us, but a part of my thief background told me that relationships were never good. They got in the way of necessary action. They made you question yourself. I was already too close to Halt and his family but I guessed that was necessary in order to become a Ranger. I was one step from giving in to any last bit of resistance and I struggled hard not to. Relationships caused more hurt than joy, I told myself. Look at what happened with your biological family. It was only by distancing myself from then that I could finally find some form of happiness. Was I ready for more relationships? I just didn't want to get hurt.

"How do you know? You're not even looking at my eyes," Edmund replied. I kept looking down, feigning a sudden fascinations with the wooden floor. I remembered when he had kissed my cheek a little while ago. It had felt so right, but that feeling in itself told me to back off. If I became too attached, I was only going to get hurt eventually when he realized that I was only a runaway thief and not good enough for a prince.

"I just know," I answered, but it didn't satisfy Edmund. I felt his gentle finger touch my chin and he lifted my face so that I was looking up at him. He was so much taller than me that I had to look up at him. I gazed at his eyes and was caught like a rabbit in a snare. They were such a deep shade of green. I wanted to get lost in them as they looked down at me. He smiled and I felt my heart beat faster as he stepped in closer. What was he doing? Was I ready for this? I couldn't be in relationships. They only caused hurt. I told myself over and over, but those green eyes...

"That's better," Edmund whispered. He let go on my wrists and moved in even closer. His hands found their way to my waist as he held me there, locked in his eyes. He leaned in closer and I saw the look on his face and I knew what he was doing. I stared at his pink lips. They were merely inches from mine and I knew that after this there would be no going back. My last apprehensions to becoming attached would be shattered in light of this event.

I heard a soft whine that sounded like a dog and was broken out of the trance as my eyes looked around the corridor. I heard Edmund swear under his breath, and I smirked at the look on his face before placing my hand firmly over his lips that had been so close to mine a second ago. Just the thought sent me blushing. The soft whining continued but now I heard a bark. What was that noise? It sounded like Wolf. I saw the look on Edmund's face and I knew that he understood what I was thinking. I put my finger over my lips and Edmund nodded. I removed my hand, knowing that he wouldn't say a thing. We followed the sound of the bark, Edmund's boots making too much noise on the floors for my liking. I indicated for him to stop as he realized that his boots weren't really made for silent movement. Mine, on the other hand, were soft and subtle and didn't make a single sound.

I walked quietly, staying to the walls like a rat so that the floors wouldn't creak under my weight. I glided along the surface, as I remembered doing in my days as a thief. I took each step slowly, knowing that a fast movement could be my undoing. Patience, I told myself despite the curiosity that was burning inside of me. I heard another bark, louder this time and knew the noise was coming from around the corner. I made my way closer and looked around. I felt my jaw drop to the floor. There in the hallway was Wolf playing with Rilla. Smoke.

"What are you doing with my dog?" I demanded, not exactly approving of Wolf's choice of companion. Rilla didn't say anything as her black eyes looked up at me with fear. She gave Wolf one last pat before fleeing down the corridor. I considered chasing after her and questioning her further, but she was gone in a blink of the eye.

"Wolf?" I asked as Wolf got up and came to my side.

_"What did I do?"_ he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. He knew that he had made me angry.

"Why were you with her? Don't you know she's dangerous?"

_"She's perfectly harmless,"_ Wolf scoffed.

"Still," I answered.

_"Fine, it's just you don't exactly spend much time with me anymore."_ I smiled, sadly realizing that Wolf was right. In years gone by he had been my sole companion and the only person that I trusted, but now it seemed that I was forming human relationships and leaving Wolf behind.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

_"The dog feels unloved. Maybe I could have a bone in compensation?"_ Wolf asked hopefully and I swatted his tail.

"Go play with Daniel," I said.

"Fine. He loves me more than you do anyway. I bet he'll give me a bone," Wolf said in mock offence. I laughed as he ran off.

"What happened?" Edmund asked, arriving just in time to see Wolf running off towards the Royal Quarters. I felt thankful that he hadn't heard my conversation with Wolf. I still didn't want people to think that I was crazy.

"Wolf was with Rilla," I said, frowning at the thought.

"Smoke's not that bad," Edmund said, grinning at my frown.

"Still, I don't think I like her," I said, shivering at how I had felt when I had first met Rilla, or Smoke or whatever her name was.

"You do leave Wolf out quite a lot."

"You make me go to all sorts of places."

"Well I guess it's obvious that you would reject your dog to be with this handsome, chivalrous, and not to mention charming, prince," Edmund joked with a regal bow as he took my hand in his and pretended to kiss the back of it.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You forgot to mention extremely flirtatious, annoying and with no sense of direction."

"I take that kiss back."

"The mark of a gentleman."

"Always."

"Also you have no sense of time."

"What?"

"We're late."

"Sorry we're late," Edmund said as we walked into Crowley's office a little while later. We puffed both out of breath from our running. It turned out that Edmund had taken us extremely out of our way, which meant that we practically had to run through the length of the whole castle to get to Crowley's office. It had raised quite  
a few eyebrows.

I looked at the water clock in Crowley's office. We were half an hour late. I saw the frown on Crowley's face and remembered his annoyance this morning when Will hadn't knocked. I knocked on the already opened door as I saw Halt and Will had raised eyebrows from our tardy and also loud entrance. Edmund had just burst in and I had followed behind him.

"Any reason for your lateness?" Crowley asked, smiling minutely at our sudden appearance.

"We got distracted," Edmund puffed as we both took a seat in front of Crowley's desk. Will and Halt were standing on either side of Crowley's desk. Crowley and Will both cradled what looked like cups of coffee while Halt drank something else, scowling at its taste.

"Distracted, huh?" Will said, grinning at us. I felt myself blush as Edmund went red next to me. It was like he _knew._

"They're always distracted," Halt said, tapping the side of his nose with his finger. I had no idea what the gesture meant but rolled my eyes at Halt, who just grinned.

"Very funny, Halt," Edmund said, giving him a long suffering look.

"Funny how they didn't deny anything," Will added, exchanging a knowing look with Halt, and this time, I scowled at him.

"So why did you call this meeting?" Edmund changed the subject briskly and I could have punched him for being so obvious. Hadn't he learnt from all his time with the Rangers that they would pick up on the slightest things?

"Changing the subject, are we?" Halt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What subject?" I asked innocently, trying to get out of this predicament. The best solution I thought of was turning on my heels and bolting from the room.

"The subject of your distractedness," Will said. He paused. "If that's even a word."

Halt's eyebrow quirked. "As much as fulsomeness is." Will frowned at some joke between the two of them.

"It _is_ a word," Crowley put in as he took a long draught of what I assumed was honey-less coffee. Crowley smacked his lips together. "This coffee is good."

"So you keep on telling me," Halt scowled, looking at disgust at his own cup.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Tea. Healthy tea," Halt just about spat out. "Apparently it's good for my cough."

"If it's so bad, then why are you drinking it?" Edmund asked, looking happy that the subject of the conversation had changed.

"Pauline," Will answered, and Edmund and I nodded in abrupt understanding. There was only person in the whole world that could convince Halt to drink tea in substitution to his beloved coffee.

"Why else would I drink this…?" Halt struggled to find the appropriate word that would not be classified as crude. "Rubbish. This _moatwater_."

"Fair enough," I answered.

"So why are we here?" Edmund repeated and I hoped that we would get a straight answer this time.

"Finally, on to business," Crowley said, raising his hands in the air. He looked at Will and Halt. "You two are distracting."

"Come on, Crowley, what was so important that you had to send a sealed note and everything?" Edmund asked.

"One can never be careful with passing on messages," Crowley was saying.

"I don't see how a sealed note would make much difference if someone was desperate to know what you wanted," Will said.

"Can I explain, or are we going to get distracted again?" Crowley frowned at Will who, lifted his arms in surrender at the annoyed tone of Crowley's voice.

"Will's like that," Halt added. "Ever since I first met him he couldn't help but interrupt people's conversations."

"I wonder where he got it," Crowley said dryly. Edmund and I chuckled at their antics.

"If you become an apprentice, life will never be dull," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I think I'll die of laughter," I whispered back.

"What are they whispering about?" Will grinned at us.

"Young love," Halt said with a faraway look in his eye.

"No, no, just no," I replied firmly.

"No?" Edmund mock pouted.

"No."

"Their first argument," Will said. "Hmm…I think I should write a ballad about them."

"Like you did about me?" Halt questioned, his eyebrows suddenly lowering dangerously.

"Enough!" Crowley barked, and everyone shut up and looked at him. "Can we please get some work done, or do I have to spank you all?"

"I think we're a bit old for that," Will said cheekily.

"Out!" Crowley said, pointing towards the door.

"Aw, Crowley, I deserve to be here," Will pouted. I could see that he was enjoying himself in pestering the Ranger Commandant. Halt was grinning under his beard, practically licking his lips at the situation.

"Out!" Crowley repeated, and Will frowned, realizing that Crowley was serious. "We don't really need you for this conversation anyway."

"Fine. I'm going to go see my actually _loving_ wife and son," Will said, leaving the room but not before he winked cheekily.

"Now on to business…hopefully." Crowley gave Halt a meaningful look as if daring him interrupt, but Halt remained quiet.

"I was thinking that Halt should go visit Victor, the Ranger of Caraway fief, and see if he has any knowledge as to what is going on there," Crowley explained. "Plus hand deliver a message from me."

"What does that have to do with us?" Edmund interrupted.

"Patience, my boy," Halt toned.

"I'll have you know that I am eighteen and thus legally a man," Edmund objected.

"Not that you act like one," Halt murmured but one glare from Crowley shut him up.

"It wasn't my idea, but Halt's, so maybe he can explain it to you," Crowley continued.

Halt walked over to one of Crowley's windows, which, despite the cold, was open. He poured the contents of his cup out and then walked back. He reached for the pot of coffee but Crowley took it away.

"I promised Pauline that I wouldn't let you near this," Crowley said with a wolfish grin.

Halt glared fire at him. I was surprised the desk wasn't set ablaze. "You and my wife teaming up against me. What has the world gotten to?"

"Halt," I begged, my curiosity getting the better of me. I had been waiting for quite some time to know what he wanted, and now he was just delaying it.

"I was thinking that I could take you and Edmund along with me," Halt explained.

"Why, you can't handle him yourself, and you need a boy to help you!" Edmund smirked and I grinned.

Halt scoffed. "I want to take Mon so that I can teach her some more things, like riding for example. Also, while I go to Caraway I want to check out the dock areas again, and I thought Mon could help me because she knows her way around the town."

"Really?" I asked, feeling my eyes go wide. I imagined learning how to ride a Ranger horse and getting private tutoring from Halt. I would get better and then Crowley wouldn't be able to refuse letting me be a Ranger.

"Really." Halt smiled at my excitement.

"That's amazing!" I said, feeling the urge to get up and run around the room. But I didn't want them to think I was immature.

"So why am I coming then?" Edmund asked.

"We have to ask Evanlyn's permission but I thought that I would need a swordsman, just in case things get nasty. I would have asked Gilan but I don't want to take him away from his family again. But I guess a boy who can swing a sword will do," Halt answered, playfully demeaning Edmund's skills. I could see the excitement and then slight frown on Edmund's face as the connotations of Halt's tone reached him.

"So you're only inviting me because Gilan isn't available?"

"Pretty much," Halt replied happily.

"Then I'm not going," Edmund objected.

"Monique's going to be there," Halt enticed and I blushed, slapping Halt's arm.

"No, you insulted my manhood and my skills."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You'll get to get away from stuffy courtiers for three days and we'll make it back in time for the funeral."

"Maybe I like those stuffy courtiers."

"Fine, I'll ask someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Maybe this amazing Robbin I keep hearing about."

"No need. I'll go."

"Good."

"Yep."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"It's settled then." Halt looked over at Crowley. "That's the way to persuade a boy to do something. Mention a girl and if he rejects that mention another boy and the jealously will do it."

"Not why I'm going," Edmund objected.

"Then, pray tell me, why?"

"To save your ass."

"I don't need saving."

"You're a sick old man. You need all the help you can get."

Halt glared at the smirking Edmund and reached to grab his arm, but the prince stepped lightly out of the way.

"I'm going to get you for that," Halt warned, but Edmund was too fast and had already disentangled himself from his chair and was out the door. Halt wasn't going to be beaten by a 'boy' though and followed after him.

"Stables, tomorrow morning," Halt said to me before running after Edmund, who looked scared. No, he looked outright_ terrified_. Crowley and I looked at each other, amused.

"I'm going to get you, boy!" Halt yelled almost knocking over a servant with a tray as he ran down the halls of Castle Araluen.

There was loud, urgent pounding at my door an hour later. I was concerned for a second that something was wrong and immediately found my saxe. I had just had a bath and washed my hair and was in the process of drying it with a soft, luxurious towel that was in my suite.

Crowley had told me that all the guests of the castle were expected to feast at the dining hall tonight and for every night until the coronation. I had asked Alyss about it, and she had told me that it was an almost formal occasion where I would have to dress up. I thought that the silver dress I had already been wearing was enough, but Alyss advised me to get changed again. I had found a baby blue dress that covered my ankles and had long sleeves to wear. It was getting colder every day as winter came.

I went to the door of my suite and opened it slowly, my saxe in hand. I was ready for anything. Maybe a servant coming to advise me that a member of the Royal Family had been killed or maybe an invasion force at our doorstep. Wolf stood by my side, in case I was in any kind of danger.

"Oh, it's only you, Edmund," I said, seeing the prince, who was red in the face at my doorway. He rushed inside and closed the door behind us.

"Have you seen Halt?" he asked anxiously, looking around.

"Why?" I asked. "Did he manage to catch you?"

"Yes, and he threw me in a pile of horse droppings in the stables," Edmund complained. "It was disgusting. I had to bathe in perfume to try and get rid of the smell!" I laughed, imagining a fuming Halt pushing Edmund into fly-covered horse droppings.

"It's not funny," Edmund insisted but I laughed even louder.

"Why are you hiding from him, then?" I asked when my laughter finally subsided.

"In case he does it again." Edmund indicated his clothes. "I don't want to ruin some more clothes, or bathe again, for that matter." Edmund was dressed in an off white coloured shirt that was embroidered with patterns. He wore plain black pants and shiny black boots. Over his shoulders was a wine coloured cape. His hair was combed to one side and he did in fact smell of perfume.

Wolf whined. _"What's that horrid smell?"_

I laughed again and Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Wolf doesn't like how you smell."

"He's a dog," Edmund shrugged. "What do you think?" I sniffed the air experimentally. It smelt sweet, dark yet masculine all at the same time. I liked the smell. It smelt safe. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, exactly.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, you know, the sweet delicacy from Arridi," Edmund explained, but he was just met by a blank look. "No, you wouldn't know, would you? I guess I have to have you try some." There was another knock on my door.

"Monique, are you in there?" Halt called. Edmund's eyes widened in fear. I stifled back a laugh. Edmund put his finger on his lips and then made a cutting gesture against his throat. The meaning was clear. He would kill me if I breathed anything about his presence to Halt. I nodded as Edmund went to find a place to hide. I went back into my bedroom and brushed my hair.

"Monique," Halt continued to call.

"Just a second," I said. I felt horrified that Edmund had seen me with my hair not brushed. I had forgotten about that in my rush to see who was banging on my door. When I was ready, I opened the door and smiled at Halt, who was dressed in his usual Ranger attire.

"What brings you here?" I asked, patting Wolf's head.

_"He's behind the green settee_," Wolf informed me.

"I just came to ask you if you knew about the dinner tonight," Halt asked.

"Yes, Crowley told me."

"I got out of it," Halt grinned mischievously.

"How?" I asked, my eyes widening. So far I had managed to be dragged into every occasion involving courtiers and dressing up.

"I have a cough," Halt said.

"Will you be alright for tomorrow?" I asked.

Halt scoffed. "I am perfectly fine."

"Just asking," I mumbled at Halt's indignant look.

"By the way," Halt said as he walked off. "Tell Edmund that I don't think it's appropriate for him to be in your room without a chaperone." I was incredulous. How in Araluen could he have possibly known?

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the only reason Halt came to my door was to get to you," I said to Edmund at dinner. All the visitors at Castle Araluen were currently seated in the giant banquet hall that could easily seat several hundred. There were dozens of tables that each seated about ten people, and in the centre of each table was a rotisserie on which pieces of wild boar had been smoked. A carving knife sat beside the food and Horace took over the servant's job of carving the meat.

"Cut it nice and thick," Evanlyn said, steadying her husband's arm.

"He's shaking," Alyss commented.

"I don't want to ruin Master Thom's creation," Horace explained.

"Master Thom is Castle Araluen's head chef," Edmund whispered before I even had a chance to ask.

"He might hit you on the head with his ladle," Crowley said.

"If he's anything like Master Chubb, it will kill like anything," Will said, rubbing his head as though from a distant memory.

"Oh, Master Chubb is not that bad," Jenny said. "I was his apprentice, so I would know."

"But he loves you," Gilan said. Gilan, Jenny and little Harry had arrived this afternoon from Whitby Fief where Gilan was situated. They were close friends with Evanlyn and Horace, just like Will and Alyss were, so they were here early in order to support the queen through the next few weeks. Although the barons had started arriving already, the rest of the Rangers from around Araluen wouldn't be coming until just before the funeral. They couldn't all just get up and leave Araluen to her own devices for that long. After the funeral, those who weren't that far away would go back to their fiefs before returning two weeks later for the coronation. The whole of the Ranger Corps were needed for these two events, since they were direct representatives of the monarch of Araluen. They needed to be there to give a final farewell to King Duncan, who they had served under for upwards of thirty years. Then at the coronation they needed to swear their allegiance to – among other people – the new Queen Cassandra. It had all seemed very complicated and diplomatic to me when Pauline had explained.

"You're his favourite apprentice," Alyss enthused, and Jenny's face lit up in a smile.

"I see why. There's a lot to like," Gilan said, kissing Jenny on the cheek. A blush crept up her face as she slapped his arm lightly.

"Is the rumour true that you and Master Chubb will be cooking the banquet for the coronation?" Pauline asked.

"I haven't been asked anything like that," Jenny answered, looking nonplussed.

"Please, Jenny," Edmund begged. "Your cooking is the best." There was a chorus of begging from all the men at the table before Jenny gave in.

"But only if Master Thom invites me to."

"I'll just have to force him," Horace said, holding up the carving knife and pretending to walk towards the kitchens.

"Don't," Evanlyn warned. "He might poison your food one day."

The food began to be passed around. To accompany the wild boar were roasted vegetables and a savoury gravy. Although I was impressed by the high calibre of food, I did expect a little more from Castle Araluen's kitchens.

"Is this all?" I asked Edmund under my breath so that no one else would hear.

"Don't let Master Thom hear you say, that or he will hit you with his ladle," Edmund whispered back, smirking.

"You know what I mean."

"I think he's saving all his signature dishes for the coronation," Edmund said. "There will be so much food then that you won't have a clue what half the dishes are.

"We better come back in time then," I answered, tasting some of the wild boar.

"Don't worry, Halt will make sure of it."

As conversations continued around the table about a grand theft that Gilan had put a stop to in Whitby, Evanlyn turned to us who she had, incidentally, made sure were sitting together.

"Maddie told me something about you two," she teased. I raised my head to the high vaulted ceiling while Edmund groaned beside me.

"Do we want to know?" he asked.

"Apparently I have a wedding to organize," Evanlyn said.

"No, no, and just for the record, no." It was time to put an end to this. Although I did admit that there was a definite spark between me and Edmund, and that I did have feelings for him, we were not getting married anytime soon. The spark would probably fizzle out after a while when he realized that I was an ex-thief and he was a prince, and that relation wasn't exactly approved of.

"Your blushes say yes," Horace added and I had to stop myself from touching my cheeks. I didn't think I was blushing.

"Come on, we're probably underage anyway," Edmund said.

"Well, you're eighteen and a legal man," Evanlyn said. "How old are you, Monique?"

"I'll be seventeen soon," I answered. I had been born in winter and this was my seventeenth year.

"I've heard of younger girls getting married," Horace insisted.

"Hopefully I'll be a Ranger soon so it won't be possible."

"I can persuade Crowley and Halt that a married woman can still be a Ranger," Evanlyn said.

"I can't wait to get away from Evanlyn for a few days," Edmund said to me.

She heard him. "And where are you going?"

"Oops, I haven't asked her yet."

_"Edmund."_

"I'm going on a trip with Halt to Caraway."

"You need to be here to greet the courtiers and dignitaries."

"It's an important mission."

"You can't go."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I am. Plus you might get hurt or sick."

"I'll be fine," Edmund scoffed.

"I'll look after him," I added with a grin at Edmund's glare.

"And how will you do that?" Horace asked.

"I'm going as well."

"Oh, I see," Evanlyn said with a huge grin. "Then of course you can go, Edmund."

"I hate you," Edmund said as we both blushed.

**what do you think?**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**updated chapter 20**

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think**

**Merlyn Pyndragon is the best beta ever :) thank you sooo much**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 20

The next morning I was awoken at some unholy hour with pounding at my door. I squinted in the direction of the water clock in my room, seeing that it was only four in the morning. I snuggled deeper into my sheets, refusing to get up, but the knocking persisted. I wanted to swear at the knocker and their inconsideration. Couldn't they leave me in peace?

"Monique!" Halt called and I groaned, knowing that I had to wake up. "If you're not ready in an hour then I'm leaving without you."

"But it's early."

"It's morning and you're wasting precious hours of daylight."

I sat up in my bed and looked at the windows, which were covered with thick curtains. Not a single beam of light came through.

"It's still night-time," I objected.

"An hour," Halt said as I assumed he left.

"That old man can't tell time," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," Halt's voice said. That Ranger was uncanny.

"Go away already," I replied into my pillow. I heard him snort and say something under his breath about the rudeness of youth. As far as I was concerned, he deserved it for waking me up so early. We had been up late yesterday talking and I felt like my eyes were glued shut.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and decided to have a bath – both to wake myself up with the cold water and also because I knew I wouldn't get to bathe again for a while. I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I used to go weeks without a bath in my days of wandering the countryside with Wolf, but now I wanted to be somewhat presentable in front of Edmund.

I could have slapped myself at the thought. I needed to concentrate.

I got dressed in a pair of dull brown tights and a purple tunic that ended halfway up my thigh and had a black belt at the waist. I donned my boots and black cloak. My hair was still wet and I rubbed it vigorously with a towel until it splayed over my shoulders. I blew a piece out of my face and decided that I would need a haircut soon.

"Wolf, get up," I said to my dog, who was currently sleeping quite soundly in front of the fireplace. I was jealous of his extra sleep time and the fact that he was the sole recipient of the heat from the fire. Wolf didn't move an inch and I decided that it was time to up the ante.

"Wolf, we're leaving," I ordered, kicking Wolf, not hard enough to cause any damage, other than ripping him from his peaceful slumber.

_"Go away," _Wolf whined, shifting positions as he didn't even lift his head. I kicked him a bit harder this time and he suddenly leaped up.

_"Alright, alright, no need for violence," _Wolf relented, swaying slightly as he gathered his bearings. I got my saxe and walked out of my quarters with Wolf clipping at my heals, ready for the mission. I could almost feel the excitement in the air between Wolf and I as our sleepiness wore off and the eagerness for the day awakened. Wolf led me to the stables and we didn't stop for Edmund, because I was determined to show him that I could get around the castle myself, especially after yesterday's fiasco of being late for the meeting with Crowley.

We walked into the stables, which were huge and could easily accommodate in excess of a hundred horses. I looked around and couldn't see either Halt or Edmund and thought that I might be early.

"You sure you want to bring the dog?" a gruff voice asked from the shadows, and I jumped involuntarily as it startled me. As my eyes got accustomed to the change in lighting I could faintly make out a figure wrapped in a cloak, leaning against a post. It was Halt, of course, and as he moved closer, I could see the amusement in his dark eyes at having scared me.

_"I knew he was there." _Wolf smirked. For a second I wished that I could have the keen sense of smell that Wolf had. Especially around Rangers.

"One day will I be able to scare people like that?" I asked, ignoring Halt's question.

"If Crowley makes the right decision." I smiled at Halt's answer, feeling a huge boost in my confidence. Halt wanted me to be allowed to be a Ranger's apprentice, just as bad as I wanted to be one myself.

"You always compliment me," I said. "I like it."

"Really?" Halt said questioningly stroking his beard. "I better stop then. Don't want you getting a big head – you won't have the balance required to fire arrows from a bow."

I frowned, wondering if Halt was going to start treating me like he did Will and Gilan. Not that I minded, but it had always seemed that he treated me nicer than his former apprentices.

"What horse shall I ride?" I asked changing the subject. "A battle horse?" I looked at him expectantly.

Halt snorted. "I don't think you're ready for a horse."

"I have ridden a horse before," I objected.

"Really?" Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I rode double back with Edmund once."

"That doesn't count, unless we're tallying romantic moments." I blushed in spite of myself.

I thought hard. "I rode a horse when I delivered Daniel from Caraway."

Halt snorted again. "That animal was a beast of burden and I'm sure you didn't travel fast at all. You're going to need a durable animal that's also fast so that we can make good time. Also it'll need to be smart."

I brought my eyebrows together, considering Halt's words. "I understand the need for endurance and speed, but why does the horse need to be smart?"

"To make up for your lack of brains," Halt answered instantly as Wolf barked beside me.

_"He agrees with me!"_ Wolf seemed to laugh at the almost murderous look in my eyes.

"I don't like it when you're mean to me," I pouted, although I did enjoy the banter that transpired between Rangers and was happy to be a part of it.

"Suck it up. Now let's find you a horse."

Halt led me through the stables. He seemed to know where he was going and I just followed him, the morning darkness illuminated by oil lanterns placed at intervals. We passed stalls of different types of horses. There were many battle horses but also beasts of burden, along with the swift steeds of messengers and cavalry. Halt stopped suddenly and turned on his heel to face me. I looked into the stall that we had stopped in front of and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

I was looking at an animal that was more of a pony than an actual horse. It was much smaller than Edmund's battle horse, and rather than having a sleek coat, it was shaggy and a dark shade of grey. Its legs were short, but they looked sturdy enough. Its body was in the shape of a barrel and its mane and tail looked unbrushed and unkempt – unlike Edmund's battle horse, which was brushed until its coat shone. The pony turned to face me with its huge brown orbs, seeming to accuse me for my dubious thoughts.

"Monique, this is Caesar," Halt introduced.

"Halt, it's a pony," I complained.

"No, Caesar is a Ranger horse and she may be small, but she can run any battle horse to the ground," Halt said reaching forward to stroke Caesar's nose.

"She doesn't look like she could," I objected and Caesar whined, tossing her head indignantly, almost daring me to try her out.

"That's what many an apprentice said," Halt said. "Caesar is actually the horse of a recently retired Ranger, who moved overseas. She still has quite a few years left in her. I think you two will become a good pair." I didn't necessarily agree with Halt but decided to stop arguing.

"Can I ride her?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to show Halt that I could in fact ride a horse, even though he was adamant that I couldn't.

"If you think it's a good idea," Halt said, giving his permission; however, there was something about his tone that made me suspicious. Maybe it was his words or the withering look on his face.

Wolf saw my hesitation. _"Are you going to show him or what?"_

That was it. I was very competitive in nature and Wolf's words pushed me over the edge. I smiled and opened the stable door. Caesar was already saddled and I could see that there were things in her saddle bags. I assumed that Halt had already prepared everything for our journey.

I put my foot in the stirrup and pulled my left leg over Caesar until I was sitting in the saddle. I remembered when I had tried to do this on Edmund's battle horse, which seemed so long ago, and had failed miserably, leaving him to help me. I had gotten better practising with the horse Daniel and I had travelled on to Redmont.

I clicked my heels against the Caesar's side and she refused to move, standing stock still. I felt my eyebrows knit together. What was I doing wrong?

"Is there a specia…" I started but was interrupted by a sudden movement. I felt a tremor move through the horse's body. For a second I thought that the animal had finally decided to listen to my instruction, but how wrong I was.

Caesar arched her barrelled body and shot straight into the air, all of her feet leaving the ground as I took a sharp intake of breath, my teeth smashing together at the suddenness of it. She twisted roughly as I fought to hold on, but as she landed on her front legs and kicked her rear legs high into the sky, I knew it was no use. I felt my body get airborne as I sailed over Caesar's head. I tried to protect myself from a rough landing but landed on my back in the hay piled in the stable.

I lay there, feeling the pain shoot through my body as I groaned before finally finding the strength to sit up. Caesar looked at me with amused eyes as if knowing all along that she would react like that if I tried to mount her.

I heard a great laughter and looked back over the doorway to the stall to see Edmund practically wetting himself with mirth and Halt chuckling.

I turned to them accusingly, remembering Halt's words. _"If you think it's a good idea."_

"You knew she was going to buck me!" I snapped, rubbing my back and narrowing my eyes. "Just like with the bow." That day in the forest training with Halt, Will and Gilan came back to me. A similar thing had happened when I had fired an arrow for the first time, only to have a huge welt form on my forearm as a result of the recoiling string slapping me.

"Oh lord, I came just in time." Edmund continued to laugh. He laughed so hard that he began coughing violently but I felt no ounce of sorrow for him. Halt put on a straight face and began clapping Edmund on the back.

"Let's see you try," I challenged Edmund, but he immediately took a step back.

"No way," he said raising his arms in the air. "I have no idea what that horse's code is."

"Code?" I asked.

"All Ranger horses have a word or phrase that a rider must whisper into their ear the first time that they are mounted. They are trained like this so that they can't get stolen," Halt explained.

"That's stupid," I scoffed. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Rangers have a lot of secrets," Halt said.

"Not that you would go around telling everyone that kind of information, or we would have a whole ring of thieves trying to discover the codes," Edmund said. It made sense but I still thought it was stupid.

"What's the phrase?" I asked.

"Each horse has a unique phrase," Halt explained. "For example, my horse Abelard uses 'permettez moi'."

"Permettez moi?" I repeated raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Hah!" Edmund declared. "I've been waiting years to find out what Abelard's code is. Now I can ride him!"

"Do it and I'll throw you in the moat," Halt warned.

"I love a good swim," Edmund teased, stepping nimbly out of the way of Halt's reach. Halt shook his head at Edmund's immaturity and continued.

"It's Gallican for 'will you allow me'," Halt said. "Abelard's parents were from Gallica."

"So what are Caesar's words?" I asked.

Halt stroked his beard carefully. "The die is cast."

"The die is cast?"

"Don't say it to me, say it to the horse," Halt said with mock exasperation, and then he continued in a mutter so quiet that I only just heard. "Just like Will and Gilan." I had no idea what he meant by this phrase but assumed that it wasn't meant for my ears anyway.

"What's it supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Caesar's from Toscana so I always assumed the phrase has some sort of meaning there."

"Go have another try," Edmund said, practically licking his lips in anticipation.

"You think I'm going to get bucked again."

"I'm hoping." Edmund turned to Wolf. "Cross your fingers, or your paws."

"I hate you." There was something about the look in both men's eyes that made me feel suspicious. Maybe they were pulling my leg in some sort of massive practical joke. I felt like an idiot as I walked up to Caesar, who looked at me with her bright brown, intelligent eyes.

"The die is cast," I whispered into Caesar's ear. She whined in reply. Halt nodded at me encouragingly.

I repeated my earlier actions, but carefully this time, ready at any second to jump off so that I wouldn't get bucked. I sat on Caesar for a few seconds, waiting for that familiar tremor, but none came. As the seconds progressed I became more comfortable and wanted to take Caesar out for a run.

"Can I ride her out?" I asked but Halt shook his head.

"You have to lead her to the courtyard and we will ride from there."

I felt disappointed as I dismounted and Halt put a lead rein on Caesar, who gave him a look saying that she didn't think she needed one.

"I can't have it all." Edmund clicked his tongue in disappointment and then smirked at my look of annoyance.

"Why were you so late?" I asked. Edmund was wearing a grey jerkin, a white shirt and light armour on top. Around his shoulder was a black cloak much like mine. At his hip was his sword and on his back was a circular shield carrying his insignia of a silver wolf on navy blue.

"I was waiting for you," Edmund said as he frowned. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I came to the stables myself," I announced proudly.

"How did you manage that?" Edmund smirked.

"I'll have you know that I do know my way around the castle," I replied indignantly. Wolf chose that moment to begin nuzzling my hand and whining. Edmund looked at me and then at Wolf and raised an eyebrow, realizing the truth.

"If you two would stop flirting, maybe we would be able to leave sometime before sunrise," Halt said dryly as I blushed.

Halt handed me the lead rein that I used to take Caesar out of her stall and into the more open area of the stables. Halt and Edmund left to retrieve their own horses. There was a barrel in a corner which I walked over to. Inside were rosy red apples. I picked one up and threw it in the air, catching it. I was about to take a bite when I felt nuzzling on my back. I turned around to see Caesar looking at me with her big brown eyes. She stared at the apple as I understood her meaning.

"Do you want this girl?" I asked and she tossed her mane, as if I had just stated the obvious.

I smiled at her and gave her the apple, which she took with her soft, velvety lips and crunched happily. In a matter of seconds it was gone and I fed her another. At each apple she looked at me with appreciation. I guess Caesar wasn't so bad, although she was more of a pony than a horse. Caesar nuzzled my palm and I could have sworn that she was saying sorry for bucking me earlier. I found another apple. Or maybe she just wanted to use me to get more apples. I didn't know which but didn't quite care.

"Not too many apples!" Halt barked and I flinched, retracting my hand as an immediate reaction. He arrived with Abelard following behind him.

I pouted. "But she deserves it."

"She'll get fat and won't be able to run," Halt insisted as Caesar turned to look at him accusingly.

"But she likes apples."

"You're just like Will," Halt said.

"Does he feed his horse apples as well?"

"Basically shoves them down Tug's throat. It's a wonder that horse can run so fast."

Edmund arrived with his huge black battle horse in tow. I couldn't help but stare with wonder at the horse's shining midnight coat and impressive height. Now _that_ was a horse. He began saddling and I searched my mind, trying to remember the horse's name from the time we had ridden double-back.

"Thunder," I said when I finally found the name.

"Yes," Edmund said, raising an eyebrow at me, and I realized that I had spoken aloud.

"Just saying," I justified myself as Edmund smirked at me.

"Flirting," Halt said.

"Are you going to say that whenever we talk?" Edmund asked and I waited for the witty reply that Halt would invariably give. I wasn't disappointed.

"Yes. Because whenever you talk, you flirt. If I left you two alone…" Halt didn't finish his sentence but he sent us both blushing as we turned to tend to our horses. I saw him smirk.

Soon we were all ready and assembled in the courtyard, adjoining the stables. I felt the adrenaline run through my body as I mounted Caesar. It was my first, sort of, mission! Even though we were only travelling to Caraway to check on Victor and hand deliver a letter from Crowley, and then check out the docks again, I had never felt happier. Halt said that on the journey he would help me with my training. That way I would be more prepared and could impress Crowley when the time came.

Caesar whinnied in anticipation and my thoughts moved to her. I wondered what it would feel like to ride her. Halt had said that Ranger horses were specially trained and I was looking forward to discovering her secrets.

Edmund looked at me and smiled at my fidgeting.

"Excited?"

"Hell, yeah. Let's go already!"

**thanks for reading and please review**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**updated chapter 21**

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think**

**Merlyn Pyndragon is the best beta ever :) thank you sooo much**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 21

I adjusted my seat in my saddle for probably the tenth time in a minute. My nerves and excitement were boiling over. I felt uncomfortable all over again and shifted once more. When were we leaving? The waiting was killing me as the minutes ticked by agonizingly.

"Twelve," Edmund said, grinning at me from his seat on his battle horse, Thunder. Because of his own height of six foot and the height of his horse, Edmund seemed to tower over me and I had to look up at him.

"Twelve what?" I asked, feeling my eyebrow furrow.

"That's the twelfth time you've shifted in your seat," he pointed out. "But who's counting?"

"Obviously you."

"Where is Halt anyway?" Edmund asked and I turned around, scanning the courtyard for any sign of the grizzled old Ranger. However, like my previous attempts, it came up empty.

"I have no clue. What in Araluen is he doing?"

Some ten minutes ago, Halt had left us saying that he had to do some last minute business. Ten minutes wasn't a long time, but when you were waiting impatiently, it dragged on, seeming indefinite.

The saddle felt uncomfortable all over again and I changed seating. This time Caesar turned around to face me her huge brown eyes, asking me why I kept on moving. I was just about to answer her like I did Wolf but stopped myself. I didn't have to explain my actions to a horse, or anyone for that matter. I just made a face at her and she turned back around.

"Thirteen," Edmund added.

"Shut up." I looked down at Wolf, who was currently catching a few extra minutes of sleep, and wished that time would pass quicker.

I heard a whinny and turned to see Halt walking over to stroke Abelard. He had moved so silently that I hadn't even heard him cross the hundred metres into the courtyard.

"Halt, can we go yet?" I asked, my voice coming out whiny, but I didn't care because I wanted to leave already. Halt looked at me and then continued to pat Abelard, saying something under his breath. He then took a piece of parchment sealed with red wax and the Ranger insignia and put it in his saddle bags.

"Hurry up, Halt," Edmund put in, his patience running out as well. "Why did you wake us up so early if you were just going to waste time later on? I could have slept for an extra half an hour."

"Patience is a virtue," Halt said as he mounted Abelard.

"Laziness is a sin," I retorted instantly as Edmund grinned at my comeback.

"Good one."

"The youth of today is so rude," Halt muttered as he nudged Abelard forward and we both copied his actions so that we rode three abreast. The feeling of Caesar moving underneath me made me feel excited all over again as I felt her barrel shaped body move and heard the noises of her hooves on the stones.

"And you wonder why," Edmund smirked.

"We didn't exactly have good role models," I added.

"Haven't you ever heard the verse: if you respect your elders you will live a long and happy life?" Halt asked looking at us with a look of triumph on his face.

Edmund coughed. "That's what old people say." Halt scowled as Edmund and I laughed.

"If we didn't have somewhere to be, I would throw you in the moat," Halt warned, his dark eyes menacing. I directed Caesar away from Halt as he smiled evilly.

"Luckily we do," Edmund continued and I gave him a look, pleading with him to stop because I could tell that Halt was already concocting ways in which to pay us back.

"One day you will regret that," Halt said simply.

_"Can we go faster?" _Wolf asked with a quiet bark, and I looked down to see him walking beside Caesar. He was right, we were travelling quite slowly and at this rate we would never get to Caraway, let alone go there and get back in time for the funeral.

Suddenly feeling a bout of confidence, I urged Caesar to a canter and her short legs moved faster beneath me. The sound of her hooves intensified as she pulled away from Halt and Edmund. The wind blew through my hair, splaying it behind me. It was cold and refreshing and I was just wondering how much faster Caesar would go when I was interrupted.

"What in Araluen are you doing?" Halt called and I quickly pulled on Caesar reins, coming to a complete stop as Halt and Edmund caught up.

"Going faster," I answered, wondering why Halt looked annoyed at me.

He sighed. "You do realize that fast horses make more noise." I nodded as my eyebrows knitted together. Of course Caesar would make more noise as she ran faster, after all the courtyard floor was made of stone.

"And we're trying to be quiet," Edmund added, smirking at my look.

"Oh," I replied pathetically.

"Try not to wake up all the guests of the castle," Halt said gruffly. "It is early. The sun is not even fully up."

"Sorry." I felt stupid and annoyed that I was being told off. I wanted to do everything perfectly so that I could learn faster and become a Ranger.

"Just make sure you learn from your mistake," Halt said. I felt my face go red. I hated being told off and I hated that it was Halt who had found a flaw in me.

Halt urged Abelard forward so that we were travelling in a V formation with him in the front, and Edmund and I behind him.

"Don't be embarrassed," Edmund said and I looked down, not wanting him to see the extent of my blush.

"I see your blush," he continued with a slight laugh.

"I hate messing up."

"Like Halt said: as long as you learn from your mistakes, they're a good thing."

"Still..."

"It's his job as a mentor. He can't just say that everything you do is good, because otherwise he would be lying and you would never improve." What Edmund was saying made sense but I still decided to try to not mess up again.

Soon we arrived at the gate to the castle, which was guarded by a small group of sentries. Upon approaching, Halt showed his silver oakleaf necklace from under his cloak and they immediately let him pass, as well as us since we were in tow. I saw that Peters was one of the guards and smiled at him.

"It's pretty early to be up," he said, grinning when I scrunched up my nose.

"Halt made me get up," I explained. "Otherwise I would still be curled up in my warm bed."

"When Halt calls, you have to answer."

"Or face the consequences."

"Peters, stop gossiping about me." Halt growled, turning Abelard to face us slightly.

"We're just singing your praises," Peters grinned. I smirked and saw Edmund do the same beside me.

"Remember the last time you did that?" Halt said and Peters' eyes widened in alarm as he clamped his mouth shut immediately. Halt nodded to himself as Abelard's hooves clattered over the drawbridge.

"Tell me," I begged, knowing that whatever story lay behind this would be hilarious.

"Yeah, come on, Peters," Edmund added, a merry glint in his eyes.

"Never in a million years." I saw the determined look on his face and knew that he wouldn't relent.

"Well, see you later, then, Peters," I said as he mock saluted me.

"What about me?" Edmund asked in feigned hurt as he pouted. I felt myself smile at his pout. It was really cute. I slapped the thought aside.

"I like your girlfriend better," Peters said simply, sending us both red as beetroots.

"She's not…" Edmund started.

"He's not…" I said at exactly the same time but none of us finished our sentences, not knowing what else to say.

"That's what they all say," Peters said as he grinned widely. "Or more correctly, _don't_ say."

As we exited the castle we were met by a magnificent sunrise that stretched over the horizon. Pink, purple and orange colours painted the skyline as sunlight streamed through the trees on the perfectly manicured lawn around Castle Araluen. I stopped Caesar and just stared at it in awe for a few seconds.

"It's beautiful," I said under my breath and I heard Edmund mutter something similar. I turned around to see him looking at something over my shoulder. I followed his gaze but there was nothing in his immediate line of vision.

"What's so interesting over there?" I asked pointing over my shoulder.

Edmund cleared his throat. "The light was almost like a rainbow in that direction."

"Where's Halt?" I asked, changing the subject, and I saw relief flood into Edmund's green eyes. Relief?

"There," he said, pointing ahead of us where a lone rider on his horse was stationed in the middle of the highway. We began to move closer to him, but as soon as we started moving, Halt immediately urged Abelard into a gallop, leaving us stunned.

Then Edmund looked at me with a huge grin plastered on his handsome, clean shaven face. "Race you." Before I even had time to contemplate his words, Thunder was speeding down the highway, a cloud of dust pluming behind him, his hooves a blur of black.

_"Well?" _Wolf asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, right," I said, realizing that I hadn't moved. I clipped Caesar's sides with my legs and she responded immediately, bounding away quickly. One second she was standing stock still and the next she had built up so much speed that I had to concentrate to see anything. She picked her way along the dirt road, knowing somehow to follow the others. I was still in too much shock at the speed that I didn't do anything but try to hold on. I saw a blur of grey under me. Wolf was easily keeping pace and looked eager to show Caesar that he could match her speed.

I moved my gaze ahead and picked out the only two other figures on the highway this morning. Two horses. One bigger than the other, but the smaller one was ahead. Edmund and Halt were way in front and I hoped that Caesar would be able to catch up because I hated losing.

I suddenly felt my stomach turn over and I felt sick. My vision began to swim. The speed was too much. I didn't feel in control anymore. I tried to hang on tighter, desperately. I was going to fall. I couldn't stand this speed. It was the fastest I had ever travelled on a horse and I understood why I had never tried this before. It was terrifying! And not in a good way.

I searched my brain, trying to think of what I could do to get Caesar to stop before I fell off. Was there some sort of action? My thoughts were hazy.

"Stop!" I yelled, but it came out as a half sob. Caesar heard and immediately responded, slowing down until she was walking. I sat in the saddle, my eyes wide as I tried to calm myself down. I wouldn't cry. I refused. I took a deep breath and began to feel better.

Caesar turned her head around to face me and looked sad. Her brown eyes asked if I was alright and apologized for going too fast.

_"Are you alright?" _Wolf asked, looking up at me. I smiled slightly at both of them.

"I'm ok now." I took another deep breath and got Caesar travelling in a canter, not too slow but not too fast. I knew that I had no chance of catching up with the others, but I just hoped that they would notice that I was no longer racing them and would stop soon.

I looked ahead and felt relieved to see that Edmund and Halt had stopped and were waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked when I reached them, concern taking over his eyes.

"It was a bit too fast for me," I admitted.

"Are you alright?" Halt asked, looking at me closely as worry creased his face.

"I'm fine now. Just I've never gone that fast before."

"Halt won the race," Edmund told me, looking disappointed.

"You guys might be young, but I'm faster than you by miles," Halt said with a smirk at the annoyed look in Edmund's eyes.

"Shut up."

"We have to travel at the Ranger's forced march pace now or the horses will get too tired out," Halt said and Edmund nodded, seeming to understand what he meant.

Before I could even ask, Halt continued.

"It means we ride forty minutes in the saddle at a canter and then twenty minutes on foot so that the horses can travel unburdened while we run at a steady trot. Then every four hours we take a rest."

"So I have to run?" I frowned.

"Don't be lazy," Edmund chastised.

"I'm not. I was just stated the facts," I retorted immediately. If he thought I was lazy, then I was going to show him and outlast them both. My days of walking around Araluen should mean that I was fit enough.

"I guess since the journey isn't too long we can just stop at lunch and then at supper time," Halt said.

We travelled at the Ranger forced march pace as the Ranger instructed. Halt rode out in front with Edmund and me behind him. He seemed to be consumed in thought and wasn't acting particularly chatty – not that the grim Ranger would normally be described in that manner. I found myself and Edmund talking the whole time, the hours moving quickly during our conversation.

For lunch, Halt lit a small fire and began to cook a rabbit stew with the animal he had killed some time that morning. He efficiently skinned off the fur and cut the animal up, browning it in some butter before sitting back to relax.

Edmund's stomach growled loudly and Halt and I smirked at him.

"Someone's hungry," Halt observed the obvious.

"How long 'til it's ready?" Edmund asked.

Halt seemed to consider the question for a while, even though I could see from the look on his face that he already knew the answer. "It'll be ready when it's ready."

"You are so helpful."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" I grinned.

"No, why would you say that?" Edmund grinned back.

"Please, you two, don't make me throw up," Halt said, shaking his head.

"We all know it takes a boat for that," Edmund said slyly as Halt scowled.

"Dangerous ground, boy. Dangerous ground," Halt growled.

"Does Halt get seasick?" I asked innocently, although Will and Gilan had already filled me in on the answer.

"_Mal de mur_ is the Gallican term," Edmund said.

"Sounds exotic," I teased as Halt's eyebrows lowered dangerously.

"Remind me never to take you two on a trip with me again," he muttered, his voice low.

"I think we should go," Edmund said, pointing to where the three horses were grazing. "I'll show you some riding tips on Thunder."

Halt coughed. "Going on a date." Now it was my turn to scowl at him.

"No, Halt, just no."

"Come on," Edmund said, indicating Thunder, who was still saddled.

"If we do this we're never going to hear the end of it from Halt," I said uneasily. I didn't want to be shown how to ride fast. I was fine with my feet firmly on the ground.

"Scared?" Edmund challenged.

"No," I replied instantly.

"Then prove it." I scowled at him and his smirk. He knew exactly how to force me to do things.

"Fine."

I mounted Thunder, this time not needing Edmund's help. I put my right foot in the stirrup and pulled my left leg over the top before I was sitting quite comfortably. I looked down at Edmund and smirked.

"You learned how to mount!" he said, showing mock astonishment.

I did a bow from in the saddle. "Don't need your help anymore."

Edmund frowned before mounting and sitting behind me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him until my back was leaning on him and I could almost feel his breathing. His left hand sat on my hip while his right hand took the reins. I shifted slightly, not knowing what I thought of the position of his hand. I mean, I didn't mind it at all, but I didn't know if I was ready for it.

_"Getting a bit close, aren't we?" _Wolf grinned at us. I stuck my tongue out at him when Edmund wasn't looking.

"Should we go now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, looking back up from Wolf and immediately feeling slight fear at the height combined with the speed we were going to travel at.

"We'll start off slow," Edmund said, directing Thunder into a trot as we made our way out of the small clearing where Halt had decided to stop. On the way out, I turned around to wave at Halt who just raised an eyebrow at us.

"Be back before midnight," he called and I rolled my eyes.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**updated chapter 22**

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think**

**Merlyn Pyndragon is the best beta ever :) thank you sooo much**

* * *

**I AM NOT DEAD...LOL**

**you have permission to throw tomatoes at me...or at least send me reviews about how long I take to update...**

**ok so this author's note is important so PLEASE READ**

**firstly I was very busy so this in excess of a month update is very bad and I am cringing as I write this...I blame school and some writers block**

**another thing I have actually been updated chapters 20 and 21 with new chapters which you probably didn't get notifications for so please before you read this make sure you are actually up to this chapter or you will be VERY CONFUSED**

**sorry to: musicgirl, kittybee, agreenarrow, ranger wisdom, guest and guest because I deleted chapter 22 and reposted and I don't know whether it deleted your reviews, but I am SOOO SORRY :( but please review again :)**

**this chapter is mostly a flirting/admittance of relationships but next chapter will be more ranger training and then on to Caraway to find Victor (just to remind you of what is happening)**

**anyway thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy**

**rereminder**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE ACTUALLY UP TO THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ IT OR YOU SHALL BE VERY CONFUSED**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 22

I felt heat flood to my cheeks and the tips of my ears as I remembered the position of Edmund's hand. I looked down at the slight pressure on my hip, which was as a result of his left hand that looked quite comfortable. I didn't know whether I was entirely all right with it, but I bit my lip and told myself to ignore it. I needed a distraction. I looked at the gold ring on his right hand that was holding onto the leather reins. I wondered how much it was worth, looking at the intricate carving and what looked like a gem of some sort. A green emerald that reminded me of the colour of Edmund's eyes. It looked like it could create an impression when stamped onto wax. It must be his royal seal and the ring would be worth a fortune.

I shook the thought aside. I couldn't go back to my old ways of thinking. I felt surprised to feel my hand having the urge to move and take the ring. Was I really that bad that my body couldn't help but steal? I thought I was getting over it.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Edmund asked as I was brought back to the present. We were riding Thunder together, who trotted through the forest.

"Of course," I scoffed as I desperately searched my mind for any remnants of what he had been saying, but my mind failed me. I looked around at the cold and bleak landscape. A chilly wind blew in from the north but I felt strangely warm. It must have been Edmund's body heat. My cheeks flushed at the thought.

"…Ready?" I caught the end of Edmund's sentence.

"I was born ready," I replied confidently although I had no idea what I was signing up for.

"To jump off a galloping horse?"

"Yeah," I replied pathetically as I felt him smirk.

"You weren't listening."

"Yes, I was."

"You might have Thunder fooled, but not me."

I scoffed again. "Thunder is much smarter than you." Thunder whinnied and I felt myself raise an eyebrow. Could he understand me?

"What's on your mind, Mon?" Edmund whispered into my ear and I felt myself shiver involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" he asked, bringing me closer to him, if that was even possible. I was sure that if Halt could see us now, he would have many comments to make and Evanlyn would practically wet herself – although that would be a little undignified for a queen.

He smelt musky. Like he had the night before when he had had to bathe in perfume after being thrown into a heap of horse droppings by Halt. He said it was chocolate. I decided that I liked the smell quite a lot. And with his arm wrapped around me so tightly, I felt so safe and content. It was intoxicating. He drove me insane, more so because of the fact that I was trying to resist the obvious attractions between us, but failing miserably.

"No, just distracted," I replied and instantly regretted my words.

"Distracted by what?" Edmund said and I could hear the smirk behind his words.

"It's a secret," I said, playing my last card.

"Distracted by me, by any chance?" Edmund asked cockily. I scoffed, trying to keep up the nonchalant attitude.

"As if."

"Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"So if I moved closer, that wouldn't affect you."

"Not in the slightest."

"What if I kissed you?"

I hesitated, feeling alarmed. Was he really going to kiss me? Well, I thought that it might feel nice and we had gotten close a few times before. But was I ready for it? I mean, there would be no going back. I would see his vivid green eyes and then I would melt in his gaze. I could almost imagine the slight pressure of his pink lips upon mine. I had never been kissed by a man before and now a prince of Araluen was suggesting such an action. I had convinced myself that I would never let myself feel anything emotionally. That I would never connect to other human beings. In my experience, all they did was let you down. They hurt you. But maybe I had never been exposed to the better part of humanity. The part that cared truly for each other. That's what Halt and his extended non-blood family were like, and despite myself, I longed to be a part of them. To be in their family. And I knew that deep down, there was an attraction between Edmund and I, despite my reservations. I wanted to see where it would lead, yet I didn't want to be hurt. I was curious yet treading carefully, but I knew that in a moment it could all change and I would be infinitely tied to him in some way. I hated that he could do that to me, yet loved it at the same time.

Edmund made a noise of triumph. "I was right."

"No."

"Then why did you hesitate?"

I couldn't think of a good reply.

"So you _are_ distracted by me."

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I hated that he had gotten me to admit that, or more figured it out from my actions. Maybe that showed how close we were and how well he knew me and my thoughts. This was driving me insane!

"If it makes you feel any better, you are a huge distraction for me." I felt myself smile as I turned to face Edmund slightly. His green eyes were looking down at me. A smile twitched at his lips.

"Are you going to teach me how to ride fast or what?" I asked.

"I was, until you got distracted by me."

"You were distracted first."

"You admitted it first."

"No, I didn't, you guessed."

"Pretty good guess."

"Lucky."

"Nah, I just know you too well."

"We've known each other for a month, including when you thought my name was Sarah."

"I feel like I've known you forever."

"Maybe I feel the same."

"Maybe I like you a lot."

"Maybe I feel the same."

"You just repeated yourself."

"Must be the distraction of your green eyes." We were both flirting by now and I was actually enjoying it. What was wrong with me? I had crossed a line in our relationship. Now I was admitting that something was happening between us, something big, and I actually liked it despite my reservations. What happened to relationships only caused hurt? I tried to remind myself of that fact but his green eyes affected me too much.

There was a loud snort as Thunder stopped mid-stride and turned his head to face us, flipping his midnight black mane indignantly.

I felt myself giggle as the look in Thunder's dark eyes. "I think he's annoyed at us."

"He's behaving like Halt," Edmund said, grinning as I turned back around.

"Maybe we should actually get back to work," I offered.

"I don't classify teaching you things as work," Edmund said.

"Halt's right. You are a flirt."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You flirt back."

I scoffed.

"Then why don't you slap me when I flirt?"

"You're a prince. I can't exactly go around slapping you."

"I give you permission if I ever annoy you."

"Like now?"

"How am I annoying you?"

"You aren't teaching me how to ride fast."

"You don't actually want to learn."

"Maybe, but if I don't, Halt will know and then he'll have some very witty comments to make about us."

"You have a fair point there."

"Told you."

"Shall we start?"

"I'm not the one holding us up."

"Okay, one of us has so stop with the witty comebacks or it's going to go on forever. Now sit in Thunder's saddle squarely and don't slouch." Edmund began instructing me on how to sit in a saddle properly after he brought Thunder to a stop.

I followed Edmund's instruction, adjusting my seating and feeling an immediate improvement. I tried to keep my back perfectly straight and rigid but I felt Edmund click his tongue.

"You have to relax and sit tall. Don't try too hard. It's not supposed to be painful," he said.

"Like this?" I offered, trying to relax my shoulders.

"You have to sit tall, but at the same time, relaxed."

"How do you do that?" I turned to face Edmund, a confused look furrowing my brows. How could you sit tall but remain relaxed? It didn't make any sense.

Edmund smiled patiently. "Turn around and I'll show you." I turned obediently. Nowadays I seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot of instruction. I used to teach myself how to do life, but now in my quest to become a Ranger I needed all the help I could get and pushed away my lingering thoughts of independence.

Edmund dropped the reins, but was careful to keep them within reach. Now that both his hands were free they found their way to my waist as Edmund placed my squarely on the saddle.

I stiffened from the new position.

"Relax," he said giving a short bark of laughter. "I'm helping you, even though I know you like doing things yourself."

He placed his hands on my shoulders turning them to the left slightly.

"Now take a deep breath," he whispered as his arms snaked around my waist. I took a breath and felt him do the same behind me. I didn't know whether the breath was because of his arms or because he had told me too. After a few seconds, we both released the pent up air.

"Is this a good way to sit?" I asked.

"Perfect."

"Good."

"Now for actual riding. It'll be much easier with the proper posture and seating position."

"It better be, because I just remembered a deal we made." I turned to face him and felt myself smirk at the memory.

"What deal?" Edmund's eyebrows came together as I saw him relive all our conversations to try and figure out what I was talking about.

"The deal that I would only be your date to the coronation ball if you helped me train to be a Ranger," I reminded him, and saw his confusion clear up.

"You still serious about that? I mean, I will keep up my end of the bargain but I thought you would go with me anyway," Edmund said, and I think I spotted a hint of disappointment flash across his eyes.

"I just have to become a Ranger and I need all the help I can get, but I think I would go to the ball with you anyway," I answered as Edmund's face lit up with a boyish grin.

"Imagine the look on everyone's face when we walk in together," Edmund said and I grinned as well.

"They'll be speechless."

"Just how I like courtiers." I laughed.

"It will make quite a scene though. I don't know how I like being out in the open and exposed like that."

"Why?"

"Remnants of being a thief, I guess."

"When you become a Ranger, you can sneak around in a cloak all you want."

"Well we better make sure that happens."

"Should we continue this lesson?"

I nodded.

"Now the reins," Edmund continued.

"You know, I do know how to do some things," I scoffed, tired of being told what to do.

"Really?" Edmund asked and I could almost see his smirk.

"Yes," I told him, taking hold of the reins and holding them comfortably. He peered from over my shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right," he admitted. "We can start riding now."

I tried to feel enthusiastic, but all I felt was fear. What if I fell off? Thunder was much taller than Caesar and it was a long way down.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall," Edmund whispered, sensing my dread, and as if to prove it, he held me tighter. I felt my confidence surge as he made me feel safe.

"You better, or I'll kill you," I warned and Edmund laughed.

"I don't think you'll be in a state to kill me if you're dead."

The fear suddenly gripped at my heart again and I stiffened in the saddle, clutching the pommel.

"Oh, crap, that was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it? I was joking, Mon," Edmund assured me, genuine regret in his tone.

"I know but…let's just get this over with," I relented, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins as I slapped on Thunder's reins and kicked my heels. He responded immediately, his strong legs going from a full stop to a gallop in a matter of seconds. He charged through the forest, picking his way through the foliage with ease.

I felt the wind whip through my hair and willed myself to enjoy it, to let all the fear wash away.

"What are you doing?!" Edmund yelled to be heard over the sound of Thunder's hooves.

"Getting over my fear," I yelled back. I heard him chuckle as he put his right hand over mine and took part control over the reins.

"I was thinking that we should work our way up to a full gallop," Edmund said his mouth right next to my ear.

"I just need to conquer this fear already," I said back.

"Okay, then," Edmund replied. "I'll work with that. Now make sure you sit how I taught you to and just relax, because Thunder is well trained and this isn't supposed to be hard."

I checked my seating and it was correct. I took a breath through my nose, held it for a few seconds and then breathed out of my mouth, feeling calmer. The trees stopped rushing past as my body adapted to the speed. My hair whipped across my face and I felt Edmund recoil slightly as he was hit across the cheek. I laughed.

"This is fun!" I yelled.

"I told you," Edmund said as he laughed with me.

Thunder began going faster, sensing somehow that I was enjoying it – or maybe it was Edmund who told him to. Whatever it was, I was having the time of my life! I had thought Caesar had been fast before, but I was wrong. Thunder was like a thunder bolt, to excuse the terrible pun.

After a while Thunder began to slow down, much to my disappointment.

"He can't go _that_ fast forever," Edmund said laughing at my pout as we slowed to a trot.

"I think I'm cured of my fear," I said.

"Good, now we can have horse races," Edmund said, smirking at me.

"Ready to lose?" I smirked back.

"I should be asking you that."

"I am a very competitive person."

"Me too."

"What's the time?" I asked suddenly, looking at the sun through the canopy of the trees.

Edmund swore. "We better get back to Halt."

"We're in for it," I said, imagining the look on Halt's face as we got back to the clearing.

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Edmund said, imitating Halt's gruff voice as he steered Thunder back to the clearing.

"I shouldn't leave you two alone," I added dryly, exactly as Halt would. I turned to face Edmund as we both laughed.

"I am in perfect health, I tell you! Perfect health, Pauline!" I practically wet my pants.

"Not an old bone in my body."

"It's nice to see that you two have finally found your way back," a gruff voice said and I laughed.

"That was a perfect imitation! How'd you do that, Edmund?" I asked as I turned only to see that Edmund's emerald eyes were huge. I followed his gaze to see a figure wrapped in a green and grey mottled cloak leaning against a tree. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as well. Oh crap. We were in for it now.

"Sorry," I said pathetically with a wince as Halt frowned beneath the cover of his cowl.

"Missed me so much, that you began imitating me for your own comfort?" he offered dryly.

"No!" Edmund denied as Halt raised an eyebrow. I almost heard the prince swallow.

"Fine, but we didn't know you'd be there!" Edmund continued.

"What a comforting thought." Halt's words dripped with sarcasm and I hoped that he was actually chuckling to himself underneath, like I was.

I actually felt myself laugh at Edmund and how much he was struggling to improve the situation. "You're making it worse."

"You should listen to your girlfriend," Halt advised Edmund.

"Sorry," Edmund offered with a cringe at his earlier words. I remembered earlier this morning how Peters had said that we were a couple but we had both been quick to adamantly deny it. Now Edmund didn't seem to be denying anything. I realized that if Halt had said the same thing to me, I wouldn't either. We had crossed the line of non-admittance. Now we both knew that there was something happening between us and were quite alright with that fact.

"Lunch is ready and getting cold," Halt informed as we continued into the clearing. There was silence as Edmund loosened Thunder's saddle girth and I helped serve the rabbit stew. There was even some flat bread that Halt had made as an accompaniment.

"It's really good," Edmund complimented. "The rabbit is moist and the spices bring out the flavours." I choked on the bread as I held back a laugh.

"You know I'm not upset at you two," Halt said with the ghost of a smile. "So you don't have to try to soften me up."

"You're not?" I asked, feeling a little relieved.

"Young people are all the same. I think Will was worse with Greybeard Halt," Halt said.

"Thank Gorlog!" Edmund said. "I was…"

"Who's Gorlog?" I asked, interrupting him.

"A minor Skandian deity that Halt likes to use," Edmund replied.

"Don't the Skandian's get offended?" I asked imagining a group of beefy Skandian's chasing after whoever offended their god with battle axes.

"They don't like Gorlog very much," Halt replied.

"I think I'll start using it," I said.

"Halt's a trendsetter," Edmund said with a grin.

"What were you saying?" I motioned for Edmund to continue.

"Just that I was getting worried that I would have to pay for annoying Halt, but now that I know he's not upset, everything will be fine," Edmund said.

"Who said anything about me not making you pay?" Halt said looking up from his stew ominously.

"You never say the right thing," I said, nudging Edmund none-too lightly in the ribs.

"Please not horse droppings," Edmund begged.

"Fine, I forgive you," Halt said a little too quickly. "But right now we need to get to work, or we'll never make it back to the castle in time."

**thanks for reading and please review**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**betaed now :) thanks to Merlyn Pyndragon **

**ok so sorry for the long wait but I had lots on at school and still do because I have end of year exams in like a two months but after November i'll be on holidays so will be able to update more :)**

**maybe we can reach 200 reviews...hint hint ;)**

**another filler chapter but necessary to develop the relationship further, sorry to all you guys out there who hate romance and want to get to the action but this is a romance...but action next chapter, hopefully unless I get distracted writing about love since I guess I read a lot of romances and it crosses over :)**

**QUESTION: DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO WRITE CHAPTERS FROM EDMUND'S POW? WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BECAUSE A FEW PEOPLE HAVE SUGGESTED AND I'M PREPARED TO DO IT :) **

**wat else...hmmm hope Halt isn't becoming OOC and the characters in general since I write monthly (which is bad) **

**THE ROYAL RANGER IS COMING OUT IN A WEEK! WELL IN AUSTRALIA!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW :) MAKES MY DAY**

**ok so can't remember where I was up to in replying to reviews and there are heaps so I shall just give shout outs to: **

**mim2000, Alex the rogue, theravenofyami, turtle lover, fanpire23 (thanks so much for reading and your reviews!)**

**willismylife (yes will is my life as well), **

**Hibernia12 (more Ed and Mon in this chapter), **

**kittybee (aww haha well more cute stuff for you :)) **

**Abby7441 (hey don't think you've reviewed before, thanks for reading :)), **

**book soldier (oh ok thanks for reminding me, sometimes I get really confused with whose who on fanfiction especially when I only update monthly :/ ), **

**to guests heres the new chapter :), **

**willothebrook (awkward moment if I did die and you guys were left wondering what on earth happens lol)**

**yoohooha (awww thanks), **

**ranger indecisive (hey! yes danny is soo fun to write, oh is the "die is cast" from merlin, I found it as a quote of Julius Caesar and the horse is called Caesar..haha)**

**je burrman: thanks for the long review :) made my day! like seriously! all I can say is aww and thankyou for making me feel good when I was a little down :) yes I think your the first person to find out where the code words were from because I can't remember if I mentioned it at the beginning of the chapter**

**agreenarrow: wow didn't know that they had companies that made animations and posted them on Youtube. haha but dw I don't have that many readers anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: JOHN FLANAGAN OWNS**

Chapter 23

Halt got up and kicked dirt over the fire, putting it out as we packed up.

"Time to go," Halt said, jerking his thumb towards the horses, whose rears were turned patiently to the wind.

We saddled and mounted, and in a few minutes were heading out of the clearing, on our journey towards Caraway. Halt rode in front, continuing our V formation, with Edmund and I behind. Wolf ran at Caesar's heels as I felt infinitely more comfortable in the saddle, following Edmund's advice.

"Better?" he asked, looking down at me from his high perch on Thunder.

"So much," I replied with a thanking smile as he smiled back.

"When this mission is over, we are going to have lots of horse races around the castle grounds," Edmund said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just thought I would inform you so you could prepare for your impending defeat," Edmund continued with a cocky smirk.

"In your dreams."

"In my dreams." I felt myself blush wondering if there was an underlying meaning behind his words.

_"I see those reddened cheeks,"_ Wolf said, making me blush all the more.

"You two stop flirting and get up here," Halt called, turning slightly in this saddle. Edmund shot me a questioning look and I just raised an eyebrow as we hurried to follow Halt's instruction, and were soon riding three abreast on the highway that came to a crossroads and then widened helpfully.

We rode in silence. I had been told by Gilan and Will not to inquire with Halt as to whatever he could want. I should show him the extent of my patience. Edmund similarly stayed numb as we rode on either side of Abelard, the silence only broken by the clatter of hooves, even Wolf's soft paws making barely a sound.

Finally Edmund gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it, Halt?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, giving him a smirk.

"Nothing," Halt answered with a slight shrug. "Just wanted to ride in a different formation."

"We all know that's not true," I put in.

"Honestly," Halt said, "we need to get down to business."

"About time," Edmund answered.

Halt raised his eyebrow to the heavens, but continued in lowered tones that we could only just make out. "I think by now whatever is happening in Caraway is pretty major. I mean, Daniel was kidnapped, Duncan's murder was ordered from there and we have heard of some foreigners lurking in the streets."

"It's the hub of it all," I said. "The centre of criminal activity."

Halt shook his head. "Worse than petty crime – treason."

"Treason?" Edmund repeated his voice low as he spat out the word, shaking his head in disbelief. His green eyes, usually so full of humour, were hard and considering. In one second he had changed to almost a completely different person. One that could face the challenges that were lain before him and accept the world for its harsh reality. His training was coming out as he considered the threat to the Araluen Royal Family that included him.

"It makes sense," Halt explained. "Daniel was kidnapped and he is the son of a senior Ranger and Courier as well as a close friend of the king and his inner circle of advisors. Of course the event would cause a whole group of us to go out looking for him, neglecting our duties and not realizing the full picture. I can only imagine the information we might have missed during that period of time."

"What type of information?" I asked, despite the fact that I knew Halt had no idea.

"I wish I knew," Halt replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully, his dark eyes calculating.

"And it affected castle security as well," Edmund noted.

"Of course, I mean you and Horace were away for long periods of time. Warren was practically given open gates – not to degrade the Castle Guard – but everyone's minds were preoccupied. Then this 'boss' had King Duncan killed, which naturally put the whole kingdom into mourning, and our long standing leadership has been destabilized," Halt continued.

"But Evanlyn's a great leader," I said.

"There's no doubt about that," Halt said. "But she's not quite experienced yet and the fact that the king was murdered puts doubt in everyone's minds about safety. Whatever's going to happen next is going to be huge and if we don't stop it now, we will need to regroup and batten down the hatches for the storm that'll be rolling in." There was silence as Edmund and I contemplated Halt's speech.

"I didn't think it was that bad," I replied. I mean, the king was murdered, but did that necessarily mean that this doomsday that Halt was foreboding would eventuate? It seemed extreme, but then I knew nothing about these matters and Halt was very experienced.

"Let us pray it is not," Halt answered softly.

"Do you think there's going to be an invasion?" Edmund asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"I didn't say that," Halt replied, "but we need to be prepared for anything." Edmund seemed to sigh with relief but Halt saw that small action.

"Although an invasion is the most logical conclusion," he finished. I watched Edmund reach instinctively for his sword and wished that I had something more than a saxe knife to contribute. I couldn't even handle a bow for Gorlog's sake! If our worst fears were going to be realized, I had better learn how to fight and fight well soon.

"Who do you think it is?" Edmund asked.

"The Temujai?" I asked, thinking of the stories I had heard of the riders from the Eastern Steppes that Halt, Will, Horace and Evanlyn had stopped many years ago in the Battle for Skandia.

"That was my first thought as well," Halt said, "but Araluen is surrounded by sea and they would need a whole fleet of ships to make it here. Plus they aren't exactly expert ship builders and that would mean that some other country with ship building experience is either aiding them or being forced to do so. The Skandians are the only ones who have that type of experience and they would never help the Temujai, and if Skandia had been overrun, Oberjarl Erak would have let us know."

"The Scotti?" I suggested, but Halt again shook the thought aside.

"If they worked together, maybe, but the clans are always warring and don't trust each other enough," Edmund said. I hummed my understanding.

I was not used to this side of Edmund, and contemplated it again. The serious side that only came out occasionally. He usually joked around and had fun but I realized that this was a mask of the true responsibility burdened upon his muscled shoulders. He was the prince of Araluen, and although this entitled him to a life of luxury and having all of his desires met, it was in times like these when he would be called upon to help lead a nation against possible adversaries. Lives would be in his hands and people would look towards him for guidance. Not long ago I would have been one of those people, and although to some extent I still was, if I was going to be a Ranger then my job would be to lead as well.

Halt looked approvingly at Edmund.

"I see the tutoring is paying off."

Edmund groaned. "Don't remind me of the pain." He glanced to me. "About a year ago, my uncle thought that I needed to stop spending so much time with all the courtiers and focus on learning about the politics and such that he said would be useful for my rank as a prince," Edmund explained. "He hired Professor Collins, who is this tall, dark-haired man with a pointed nose, and when I first saw him I didn't know whether to laugh at his spiked hair or weep at his scowl. But the man's a genius and he teaches me so much." I laughed at Edmund's description and he grinned as well.

Halt scoffed, disdainful of the prince's fears. "He's not scary."

"He is when he's holding his blackboard stick," Edmund said, his eyes wide at the horrific memory. I had never been to school so I had no idea what it would be like for Edmund to have a tutor, but from what he was telling me, it didn't seem like a pleasant experience.

I frowned. "I've never seen you go to tutoring in the time I've been at Castle Araluen."

"His royal majesty has been distracted of late," Halt answered as Edmund and I simultaneously gave him a long suffering look. It seemed that Halt never tired of poking fun at us and was almost amused at our reactions. I noted that now we just gave him facial expressions rather than openly denying it.

"Anyway..." Edmund continued, choosing not to reply to Halt's comment other than the facial expression. "Nah, when Daniel went missing, I went out to look for him and skipped my sessions, so Professor Collins went to visit his family in Norgate, and when he came back my uncle was…the murder had happened and apparently I restart lessons after the coronation."

"What's learning like?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know," Halt replied dryly and Edmund grinned. I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

"I mean I've never been to school so I have no idea what it's like."

"Horrible," Edmund said. "I used to count down the hours so that I could go do weapons practice. I hated it that I had to do just as much book work as sword work but I guess you need both."

"That reminds me," Halt said shifting in his saddle to face me. "You will need to learn how to read and write."

"Why?" I asked, making a face. I knew that it was probably important but reading and writing was so foreign to me that it would be like learning a new language, and I knew it would take a long time and I didn't have that kind of patience.

Halt raised an eyebrow at my pout while Edmund laughed. "Rangers send letters to each other so you'll need to know how to read and write them."

"Someone else could do that for me," I continued to object, although I knew that Halt had won.

"And how could you be sure that they were actually dictating your words accurately?" Halt asked.

I scowled, sullen. "Fair point."

"_I_ could teach you to read and write," Edmund offered. I could see the corners of Halts lips twitch into a smile and expected a witty comeback but none came. I actually felt disappointed.

"When we get back? Because I need to put in the work so I can become a Ranger."

"It's a date," Edmund replied and I looked at him sharply. A date? His eyes widened as he realized what had had just said.

"Sorry, Mon...I didn't mean it like that," he bumbled out as I heard Halt chuckle lightly.

"He did, with all his heart," Halt said, amused.

_"Love is in the air," _Wolf added and I made a face at him. He barked softly in laughter.

"Shut up," Edmund said as I laughed at his awkward moment.

The sky began to darken as the cold winds washed over our heads. I shivered in the saddle and pulled my cloak closer around me, snuggling my head in the depths of my hood.

"We better set up camp soon," Halt said. "It will be too dark in a few hours and otherwise we'll be eating cold rations."

I cringed at the thought.

"You better get used to it," Halt said wryly, his powers of observation uncanny. How could he see my cringe when I was wearing a hood? "Cold rations are the life of a Ranger."

"Yum," I replied sarcastically.

"Come on, dried beef isn't that bad," Edmund said.

"Let's see you eat dried beef, fruit and biscuits for a week, washed down with a swig of cold water from a canteen, and see what you say then," Halt said. "We Rangers are much more disciplined than you knights."

"Princes, actually."

I saw Halt raise an eyebrow at the correction.

"Even worse. You're a spoilt Blue Blood."

"Hah! Not like you can talk."

"I renounced the claim."

Edmund was silent, unable to think if a comeback. I had no idea what they were talking about and made a mental note to ask later.

"Time to stop for the night," Halt said eventually, jerking his thumb towards the left side if the road where there was thick forest. "There's a stream running through there if I remember correctly."

"Remember correctly?"

"I've travelling through Araluen quite a few times, girl. Probably more than you," Halt said, raising an eyebrow. "After a while you get the general idea of where major features are."

We picked our way through the trees until we found a small clearing. After dismounting we loosened the horses' saddles for the night.

I saw Halt rubbing his back and grinned.

"Is your arthritis flaring up, Halt?" I asked him innocently.

"Should I make you a cup of herbal tea?" Edmund asked with a completely straight face.

"No and no," Halt growled. "I despise that moat water." Edmund looked at me and we both grinned.

"You sure? Because we don't want you suffering unnecessarily," I continued, sickly sweet.

"If you continue I think you might end up cold and wet," Halt warned with a smile. The smile was like that of a wolf about to eat its prey.

"On second thought, there's a sudden rosy tinge in your cheeks," Edmund said, leaning closer to inspect Halt's face.

"Nope, just the grey if your beard," Edmund added, touching Halt's beard hesitantly but immediately withdrawing after the elicited growl from the grizzled Ranger.

"Edmund Oswald Mathias, if you continue like this, you will definitely be dunked in moat water. And I shall cherish the look on your soggy face as you pull yourself out," Halt warned, although he couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces.

I chuckled, "Edmund Oswald Mathias?"

"His multitude of names," Halt replied.

"Where did the name Oswald come from?" To me that was a strange name and I wondered what Edmund's parents had been thinking.

"I hate it," Edmund cringed.

"You should respect it," Halt said. "After all, King Oswald was your grandfather." My eyes widened as the dots clicked together. Idiot. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Yeah, but he wasn't exactly a good man," Edmund said shaking his head in disdain. "More of a tool from what I heard."

"I didn't know him personally, but everyone had heard that he was a great man in his early days, before his advisors started to influence him," Halt replied.

"He let Morgarath rebel!" Edmund insisted. He shook his head morosely. "Why is it that all the good men die well before their time? I mean, my uncle didn't deserve to die. My mother died when I was barely eight years old. I just lose everyone that I care for." Edmund's head hung low as he kicked at some lose stones. I could see the pain in his face and didn't know what to do. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"The world's not a fair place, but it's how we respond that matters. If we give up at every challenge, then circumstances prevail. But we need to take it in our stride and move forward," Halt said gently.

Edmund looked up. "I mean, I never had a father and Duncan was always like a father to me, especially after my mother died. Losing him was like losing her all over again."

I put my hand on Edmund's shoulder and he looked at me, both of us surprised by the intimate touch.

"You have us," I said.

"Yes, I do," Edmund said staring into my eyes. "And I don't ever want to lose you guys." I smiled gently and soon he did as well.

Sometime later, Edmund took out a bundle of sheets from his saddle bags, handing a pile to me and a pile to Halt and leaving one for himself. Halt and Edmund soon busied themselves with setting up tents while I stood to one side trying to ascertain what they were doing.

Edmund saw my puzzled expression and quickly got up, brushing the dirt from his pants where he had been kneeling, and walked towards me, indicating for me to hand him my tent – which was currently a bundle of haphazard material.

"Here, I'll teach you," Edmund said.

Halt coughed. "I'm just going to start on dinner and leave you two love birds to it."

I stuck my tongue out at Halt while Edmund took a step closer and stood beside me. Halt raised an eyebrow at Edmund before getting up and moving towards the edge of the clearing, presumably to collect firewood.

Edmund just stood there, watching Halt, his mind seeming to be far away.

"Edmund," I called, snapping my fingers. He flinched immediately.

"Hmm?"

"You were going to teach me how to make the tent," I reminded him, amused at how he had gotten distracted so quickly.

"So I was," Edmund agreed, getting to work. He put the bundle of material on the ground and looked through it, picking up a brown sheet. He got up and spread it out flat, on a small piece of empty land right between the other two tents.

"This is the ground sheet," he explained. "So you're not sleeping on the ground."

"Obviously," I smirked. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Can you find a straight stick?" Edmund asked and I nodded, looking around the clearing. I finally found one beside where Wolf was currently napping. I swear that dog was always napping whenever I looked. I shook my head in wonder.

I walked back to Edmund with the stick and he nodded approvingly when I handed it to him.

"It's better than the centre pole I used for my tent," Edmund commented.

"I have the talent of finding good centre poles," I bragged, using the new term with a flourish. I never knew tent raising was so complicated. When I had wandered around the countryside, I had always just slept under a tree, wrapped up in my cloak for warmth.

"Wow, I wish I was as talented as you," Edmund grinned.

"Yeah, you wish."

"Well I'm better at other things."

"Name one."

"Sword fighting."

"Only because you've been doing it since you were a child."

"Horse riding."

I scoffed.

"Singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah, my music teacher told me that I was a tenor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Aren't you going to say that you're better than me?"

I waved the thought aside. "You can be the best at singing if you want."

"Good," Edmund smirked. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction though.

"Probably sound like a screeching cat," I murmured. Edmund's head immediately turned to me.

"What was that?" he asked, putting his hand to his ear.

"Nothing," I said lightly.

"I don't think so."

"_Nothing_," I insisted.

"If you say so, but let's finish building the tent," Edmund said. I decided to push aside the thought that he had given up easily. Maybe _too_ easily.

"Before Halt comes back," I said.

"Yeah, definitely," Edmund replied and then we worked much faster, putting on the waterproofing top sheets after placing the centre pole in the middle. We stood up, admiring our work as Edmund pointed out the ties at the front of the tent for privacy.

"Go inside," Edmund instructed. "I know you want to." I grinned. I had been pretty excited at the thought.

I got on my knees and opened the fastenings before crawling into the tent. We had already placed the low pillow and blanket inside and now I lay on top of them on my back, with my hands behind my head, relaxing for the first time today. I looked up at the brown material and wondered if it was truly waterproof as Edmund insisted. After all, I wouldn't want to get wet if it started raining in the night. I wrapped my cloak around myself tighter and felt my eyes begin to close. I had been up for quite a long time and resting seemed like a good idea.

"Mon! Did you fall asleep?" Edmund called. I opened my eyes immediately to see him sticking his grinning face through the opening.

"No, of course not," I answered with a scoff.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't continue on the matter. "Let's play a game."

"What game?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"The question game. I ask you a question and you have to answer as quickly as you can, but truthfully," Edmund explained.

"That's a stupid idea," I said and he pouted.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Won't work," I said. "You're not adorable like Daniel."

"Please, please, please…" Edmund whined with a massive grin at my look of annoyance.

"Fine," I relented and he smirked. "Only because you were annoying me. But I'm comfortable here so I'm not moving."

"Ok, let's start," Edmund said. "Favourite colour?"

"Green," I replied instantly. _Like your eyes_. I think there was something wrong with me.

I could have face palmed myself. What was wrong with me?

"Favourite food?"

"Chocolate."

Edmund stopped. "You've never even had chocolate before."

"It was the first thing that came into my head!"

"Well you'll have to try some when we get back then," he said.

"Better be yum."

"It is. Don't worry. Ok…gold or silver?"

"Gold."

"Because it's more expensive?"

"Yeah," I answered, but I realized it was because his ring was gold. There really was something wrong with me.

"Can you swim?"

"No."

"Climb trees?"

"Duh."

"Ticklish."

"Very."

Edmund gave me a devilish grin. What in Araluen had I just done?

"No, I'm not, sorry," I said, trying to cover my mistake, but Edmund's grin just widened as he came closer. I looked for a way to escape but remembered that I was in a tent. I tried to get up but Edmund's finger reached my sides as he began tickling me.

"Don't," I warned but then screamed. "Edmund, stop tickling me! I'll tell Halt." I curled into a defensive ball, elbows covering my waist.

He chuckled. "I didn't think that you would be ticklish. I'm getting you back for the comment about my singing."

"What!" I replied, incredulous as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. But it was useless – he was too strong. I wondered if he was ticklish and reached for his sides in retaliation.

"Haha, nice try but I'm not…" Edmund started, but then I saw the look on his face as he tried to keep it straight.

"Hey! That's not fair," he laughed as I tickled him back.

"Serves you right!" I laughed.

"I'm a prince, you can't tickle me. I order you to stop."

"No way, you started it," I said. Edmund tried to reach for my hands to move them away from him but I moved out of the way nimbly, rolling on my side.

"Oh no you don't," Edmund said, realizing that I could reach the entrance to the tent. I have no idea what he did next but in an attempt to keep me in the tent, Edmund knocked over the centre pole and brought the whole tent over on us.

I opened my eyes after a few seconds as I felt a crushing weight of the canvas on top of me. I looked up to see Edmund, who had similarly just opened his eyes.

"You destroyed the tent," I pointed out, mockingly affronted. We both grinned. I suddenly felt hot and realized that Edmund's face was but inches from mine. I looked into his emerald green eyes and felt him looking into my plain brown ones.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Mon," he said propping himself up with one elbow.

"Ummm," I murmured, unable to form an intelligible word. He smiled and leaned down closer to me, the small distance turning to nothing. I felt my cheeks grow pink as he brushed a curl out of my face, his eyes mesmerizing me. I was trapped under him and also in his gaze. Normally I would be looking for an escape route, but I realized that although Edmund wanted this, so did I. I think that I was finally ready for this. I felt his breath on my cheek and closed my eyes instinctively.

"What in Gorlog's name is happening?!" a voice called and Edmund pulled back instantly, both of us blushing profusely. He swore at the interruption, and then there was a bang as his head cracked against the centre pole and he swore again.

"Why is this tent ruined?" Halt asked as I saw the grizzled Ranger's face peek through the now destroyed tent opening. He saw us and raised an eyebrow before having the kindness to leave, but not before raising his eyes to the heavens and muttering under his breath.

I laughed at the look of disappointment on Edmund's face and felt the same way myself.

"I swear, we get interrupted every time," he pouted.

**poor Edmund, never gets a kiss...but he will eventually, promising you guys**

**I think they flirt a lot but they will have dramas eventually**

**next chapter should be action :)**

**thanks for reading and please review :)**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**hey guys! so I have like a month till my exam but I wanted to post this chapter up for you guys :) last one till the 14th! since my exams. Had my practice exam today so I guess this is my winding down :)**

**the action is starting now so I hope you enjoy**

**so I included Princess Gemma - name as per musicgirl's request from a while ago when we had the name guessing thing - also I changed Edmund's middle names to Oswald Mathias - since Mathias is his father's name - has a point for a sequel if I decide to write one**

**I've been trying to avoid going on fanfic coz it's distracting but then the other day Prince Harry came to Australia and I was like hmmm I wonder if there are any fanfic about him and then I found "aballerinaandaprince" on tumblr and I got hooked! it's really good!**

**just remembered for people who might think the relationship is going a bit fast, I do have a point to it and *shrugs* could always be love at first sight. which exists btw, my friends parents met and got engaged like two weeks later and have been married for like 25 years **

**YAY I GOT 200 REVIEWS (MOSTLY TO RANGER J): so thanks heaps for the support guys and Ranger J since you were the 200th reviewer feel free to name a character (a boy please :))**

**now on to reviews: (I think I might start pm members with replies but i'll still do this if I decide not to and for guests)**

**guest: yeah they almost kissed! shall make them kiss properly though sometime soon. I am actually super excited to write a chapter from Edmund's POV which will be coming but after the coronation :)**

**ranger indecisive: haha glad I made you laugh! it was fun to write. yeah hmmm don't think i'll make Halt say "aye" anymore I just thought it was Hibernian? thanks for the constructive criticism**

**willismylife: yes more action and also romance since it's both :)**

**hibernia12: yes he will kiss her! I do have a plan with the fact that they always don't get to kiss. like a cute line that I want to use so that's why i'm doing that**

**turtle lover: awww thanks :) yeah I will write a few chapters from his POV but I think I might make it third person but Edmunds POV. I shall look up Pjo and Hoo :)**

**Ranger J: hahaha love your little one liners about all my chapters. Your a legend mate (that was really Aussie of me wasn't it!)**

**Ranger Wisdom: yeah I love their relationships as well :) you don't know how excited I am to write Edmund's POV like i'm already writing it in my head and so disappointed that I have like 8 chapters to write beforehand *sigh**

**musicgirl97: yeah I think we're in the same grade and around a month till my 34! I wrote princess Gemma in this chapter :)**

**Nick: aww thanks :) hope your enjoying**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE **

Chapter 24

I crept through the undergrowth, careful not to make a sound. Each footfall was meticulously placed, my boot touching the ground in a rehearsed manner. Heel to toe. Then the next foot. This way my weight was placed gradually, rather than all at once, and I knew it was much more silent and proven to reduce the risk of sound. I let my movements match that of the trees, which were swaying gently in the evening wind, as they cast dubious shadows. Those shadows were nothing to be afraid of, but were rather my friends, providing shelter from prying eyes. I crouched down with the bushes and found myself kneeling on the damp grass. I had to keep moving though, and moved a stick out of my way as I crawled on my hands and knees. Each movement was painfully slow but I knew that patience was a vital part of this art. I used my instincts and the tips Gilan had given me on that day I had been given my first Ranger master class. I needed all the help I could get to avoid being spotted by those dark, hawk-like eyes.

After the tent incident, Edmund and I had scrambled out from the mess of canvas and agreed quickly and mutually that it would be his job to fix the tent while I helped Halt make our supper. The two jobs had been carried out without a glance at each other, but I felt the tips of my ears burn at what could have occurred and the fact that Halt had caught us out. Wolf had practically spent the whole evening laughing at us and making comments that only I could hear. Most of them weren't appropriate at all and I had to resist the urge to swat at his tail and chastise him for his words. Yet despite it all, I couldn't help but acknowledge the disappointment burning deep inside for what could have been.

I shoved the thought aside. I needed to concentrate and not be distracted. I looked through a gap in the undergrowth, my face deep in my cowl so that its whiteness would not shine in the darkness like a moon. My eyes darted although my head didn't move – an instinct I possessed that Gilan confirmed to be a necessary element in the art of seeing without being seen. Then I spotted it. A slight flicker of light to my right behind a gnarled tree. It lasted for barely a second and I questioned my observance, but then what would I expect from him – a huge bonfire announcing his hiding spot? No, I was sure that I was right.

First mistake.

Now I just had to make it there without being seen, yet fast enough that I wouldn't miss him. I swore inwardly as I realized that there was no cover between my hiding place and the tree. It made my task all the more trying, yet all the more gripping.

I lowered myself from my crouch until I was lying on my stomach. I made sure that my head was covered with my cowl before I made my move. Infinitely slowly, I inched out from behind my bush. I used my legs as propellants and then finished the movement with my elbows and forearms. Every movement I made as quiet as possible and I paused momentarily to ascertain whether I was too loud. A piece of grass tickled my nose and I suppressed the urge to sneeze. I tried to move with the wind and become a part of the nature. To look like I belonged where I was. The tree came into reach and I felt adrenaline pump into my veins. I was nearly there! I hastened my pace.

Second mistake.

An arrow thudded into the ground metres from where I had been a few seconds ago. I wasn't afraid of the arrow because I knew he was a perfect shot and he wouldn't hit me, but the fact that he had spotted me was not good. Yet the arrow was a few metres away and not that close so I could presume that my current position was not known. Also I wondered how Halt had moved out from the cover of the tree so fast. He was there a few minutes ago but someone had ghosted away without my knowledge. I decided to cover up my mistake by making a dive for the tree.

Third mistake.

A second grey-shafted arrow was released. This time it thudded into the wood of the tree that my back was pressed up against. I felt the shudder of the metal slicing through the outer layers of dried wood.

I knew I had lost by now. Actually, I had lost when that first arrow was nocked, as it meant that I had been found since he wasn't one to waste arrows. My stubbornness, however, led me to refrain from admitting defeat for as long as possible. Maybe I would get away with it?

"Mon, the game's up," Halt called and I sighed, my shoulders slumping in both disappointment and relaxation – I hadn't realized how tense I was.

I stepped out from the cover of the tree and into the open, resisting the urge to hide in the shadows since the game was in fact over and it would've been a pointless thing to do.

I spotted Halt standing some fifty metres away and jogged over to him.

"How'd I go?" I asked, eager to get some feedback.

I looked over my shoulder to where the first arrow was sticking out from the ground, tilted at an angle. I squinted barely able to make it out from this distance and wondered how Halt had been able to see me. My shoulders slumped some more in disappointment – Halt had been able to see me from so far away!

"You would have been dead," Halt said gruffly, indicating the arrow. "Any semi-capable archer could have put that straight through you."

I nodded, wincing slightly at the blatant nature of Halt's words but knowing they were the stark truth.

"You made three major mistakes," Halt said. "The first was when you saw me behind the tree."

"How was that a mistake?" I asked, my brow furrowing. I had seen him, right? What was wrong with that?

Halt looked at me grimly. "If you had been trying to catch the majority of people in this world, there would be nothing wrong with your actions. But you have to remember the fact that I am a Ranger and I wouldn't make such a careless mistake – especially if I knew that I was being shadowed."

My eyes widened. "You were leading me on!" Halt nodded and I shook my head, crestfallen. I couldn't believe that I had walked into his trap. But then he was Halt – the legendary Ranger. I would never be able to best him.

"Do you think I would give my position away so easily?" Halt said, and I remembered the hesitation that I had felt but ignored.

"I did have a feeling that something was not quite right," I admitted sheepishly. "But I thought that I was just being stupid."

I saw a flicker of appreciation, or perhaps recognition flit across Halt's face. "That wasn't just a feeling, it was instinct. If you ever get that, make sure you listen to it, Mon," Halt advised, "Your brain knows what it's doing, you will do well to listen to its advice."

"Instinct?" I asked.

"That niggling doubt at the back of your mind," Halt said and I nodded, recognizing that feeling.

It was something that I felt often especially when I was thieving. Once I hadn't listened and been caught by the Town Watch in my first year on the run. It had happened in Martinsyde Fief and I had been dragged to the baron's right-hand man to be questioned. I had cried – I was actually very scared and as a fourteen year old, tears had just begun running like a flowing river down my face. All the grim-faced men around me didn't know what to do with a crying girl and decided to let me go with a reprimand. They saw my starving, homeless state and had even given me some new – but second-hand – clothes and a warm meal. After that, crying had become my trump card that I used when I was careless or didn't listen to my instincts – which that niggling doubt had just been named as.

"Your brain knew that it was easy – a little _too_ easy. You have to always be suspicious, curious as to why something is how it is. That way you can recognize when something is not quite right and be on alert for danger," Halt told me. "Always look at how things fit into the big picture, widen your arc of vision."

I soaked up Halt's words like a sponge, vowing to implement them. "What was my second mistake?"

"When you got too excited and started to move faster," Halt cited bluntly.

"You noticed that?" I asked, incredulous. He had been fifty metres away and seen me start moving a little faster? I was starting to feel like I was useless at unseen movement.

"All apprentices or rookies do it," Halt said. "You saw the tree and just wanted to get there as quickly as possible. You have to remember that a Ranger's first virtue must be curiosity, a second deadly accuracy, but the third an unwavering patience. Half the work of a ranger is waiting for the perfect opportunity."

I nodded, filing that piece of information away as well. I knew that I was naturally curious and always wanted to know what was happening around me and why. I still had to develop that deadly accuracy. I could throw my saxe but with a bow and arrow…let's just say that practice would hopefully make perfect. Patience. I was someone who liked to get things done and I knew that I would have to work on that.

"My third mistake was the dive for the trees, wasn't it?" I asked, knowing how wrong I had been in my desperate attempt to cover up my mistakes.

"If you knew, why did you do it?" Halt answered, shaking his head slightly.

"I was trying to cover up my second mistake," I said, "but I knew that it was a bad idea. I was just stubborn and didn't want to be caught."

"Remember that it's the movement that will catch you out. It would be an appropriate action if you were escaping an arrow aimed at your back, but if you're trying to remain unseen, staying stock still is the secret.

"Also, we need to get you a Ranger cloak, since black really isn't the colour to try to camouflage into green grass with," Halt continued, pointing at my cloak. I pulled it around me tighter indignantly. It was expensive and made of good material. I wasn't happy about giving it up...yet having a cloak like Halt, Will and Gilan did seem tantalizing.

"Camouflage?" I asked, frowning at the new term.

"Blending in, making yourself merge with your surroundings," Halt explained, indicating the trees around us. They were in fact the exact colour of Halt's cloak – no wonder he would be invisible.

"And my cloak is bad at _camouflage_?" I wondered if I had used the new word correctly.

Halt cocked an eyebrow. "I could see you the whole time."

"Oh," I replied, crestfallen. I scuffed my boots against the ground, feeling stupid. All my hard work had been for nothing. I felt like an unskilled idiot.

"But when you were in the shadows, I almost lost you," Halt said and I felt my face light up, but it immediately fell again at Halt's next words.

"_Almost_," he emphasized.

I sighed.

"So I'm hopeless at being a Ranger. All I can do is throw a knife," I said bitterly. Here I thought that I had a chance, but I needed to do more than throw a knife if I wanted to be accepted. I probably needed to be extra good to compensate for the fact that I was a girl.

"I didn't say that," Halt said, shaking his head at my words. "You're not hopeless. In fact you have the natural ability. All you need to do is practice, and practice hard."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a spark of hope rekindle.

"Remember the old Ranger saying: an ordinary archer practices until he gets it right. A Ranger practices until he never gets it wrong," Halt quoted. "If you apply this to all aspects of being a Ranger, then I think we might have our first female addition."

I grinned widely now. So there was a chance.

"But it'll take years of hard work, sweat and toll," Halt added raising an eyebrow when he saw my grin.

"Fun," I said sarcastically, although I did feel excited at the prospect of eventually being at least half as good as Halt. Actually, maybe just a quarter – even that was pushing it.

"And at least you like your coffee with honey," Halt said.

"What's that a sign of?" I asked.

"That's a sign that you've been trained by me."

I grinned widely at the prospect of being Halt's third apprentice. I would join an elite group occupied only by Will and Gilan of Rangers who had been trained by the famous Halt. Seven feet tall, broad shouldered and with the impeccable reflexes – that's what people said of him. He didn't quite meet up to those standards, but even then he surpassed all expectations with his uncanny skills.

"We'd better get back to Edmund before he cuts himself with his sword or destroys another tent," Halt said, jerking his thumb to the north, where our campsite was.

After dinner Halt had said that he was going to take me on this Ranger master class and had left Edmund with the job of sharpening his 'rusty' sword – although I couldn't see a speck of rust on it. Edmund had agreed reluctantly, not wanting to be left alone, although Halt interpreted it as not wanting to be away from his 'love.' Wolf on his part had assured me that he would make sure that no young wench would come and take '_my Edmund' _from me. I had pretended to pat him but swatted his tail at his words.

"Do you want to see your boyfriend or not?" Halt asked, interrupting my reverie. I saw him walking away and hurried to catch up with his purposeful strides.

"Coming," I said.

"It's funny how you don't deny it anymore," Halt considered. I didn't say anything in response. I just blushed and Halt raised an eyebrow, seeing the pink tinge to my cheeks despite the darkness.

I yawned, stretching in the morning sun as I shifted in Caesar's saddle.

"Tired?" Edmund asked, giving me a quick glance.

I yawned again and Edmund took that as his answer. I really didn't like sleeping in tents. They were just so constricted and there were numerous times during the night when I considered getting out and sleeping in the open but had to force myself to be content.

"What did you do in the master class that made you so tired?" Edmund asked.

"She didn't do very much," Halt scoffed.

"I did plenty," I replied indignantly, remembering the concentration and painstakingly slow process required.

"Crawled around and got shot at. If that's your definition of plenty..." Halt trailed off as Edmund chuckled. I gave them both a long, suffering look.

We were silent for a while on our trip to Caraway. Halt assured us that we would make it by mid-afternoon and could then confront Victor before investigating the docks.

"Gil's from Caraway, right?" Edmund asked, breaking the silence.

Halt made a noise of confirmation.

"So isn't Sir David the battle master there?" Edmund finished.

"So shouldn't he be stopping all this?" I said as the name rang a bell. Sir David had been the Commander of the king's - now queen's - army since the second war with Morgarath. He had been trained by the legendary MacNeil of Bannock like Gilan. Edmund was right, Sir David should be doing something about this problem – but then so should Victor – but it appeared that everyone directly able to stop it were doing nothing.

"This is more than petty crime that the baron deals with," Halt explained. "These are highly organized treasonous acts, more of a Ranger's forte to deal with. And Baron Fergus died a few years back..."

"Four years," I confirmed, remembering the funeral procession that I had watched from behind the door of my house. My nose had been bleeding profusely at the time from a slap administered by my mother. I brought the tip of my finger to my nose as if expecting that there would be a wetness from blood – naturally there wasn't.

Wolf seemed to read my thoughts. _"Wish I could have been there to fight for you." _I smiled at him gently.

"And he was replaced by his son, Baron...something or other," Halt said, searching his mind.

"Baron Quinn," I answered and Halt nodded in appreciation.

"Who has less experience, and without Victor doing his job, it's regrettable yet understandable what happened."

"Halt's brain is even ageing. Can't finish his own sentences," Edmund commented, earning himself a glare from Halt.

A strong gust of wind blew in from the north and Edmund grinned at Halt.

"You know, if the wind blows in the wrong direction your face will stay like that forever," he said.

"Who says?" I asked.

"My nurse maid used to tell me," Edmund said.

Halt scowled. "Crazy old maid tales."

As we approached Caraway, Edmund nudged Thunder to the left so that we were riding beside each other.

"Remember the last time we were here," Edmund grinned. "You just ran off and left me puzzled and confused."

I chuckled. "And then you came looking with Peters."

Edmund looked at me sharply, a worried look fixating his face. "You saw that?"

"I was listening to your conversation," I smirked. "I never did receive a love letter from you."

"Peters has a wild sense of humour," Edmund said.

"He's the funniest though," I answered.

"Yeah, I've known him ever since I was born," Edmund said. "He's like a big brother to me."

"How did you know him?"

"It's a long story, but basically my mother, Princess Gemma, was in her early twenties and she fell in love with a man named Mathias. They fell in love at first sight and got married."

"That's your middle name," I recognized.

"Yeah, it's from him. Anyway, soon after she found out that she was pregnant, but at the same time, my father had to leave the country on business. She begged to come with him but he wouldn't allow her to because of her condition. He rode off but she followed him and ended up lost and confused in the middle of a forest after nightfall."

I felt my eyes widen at the danger, but then remembered that I had often been like that myself. Yet a princess lost in the forest, and pregnant as well, was not a good thing.

Edmund continued. "Peters was a knight who happened to be going past and saved my mother, taking her back to Castle Araluen. This was just after the second war with Morgarath, and King Duncan came home to find that his daughter had been taken by Skandians and his sister had disappeared as well as her husband. Peters told me that the king wept with relief when my mother – who was a sobbing, pregnant mess – was brought home."

"Wow, that would have been horrible, coming home to find your whole family disappeared," I said quietly.

"He practically had a mental breakdown after the stresses of war," Edmund said. "But he immediately hired Peters as my mother's personal guard and trained him so that he would be able to perform his duties very well. He looked after me and my mother, and after my mother died, when I was seven, he became almost like a guardian to me." Edmund took a breath after his long explanation.

"What happened to your father?" I asked.

"Don't know," Edmund answered sadly, dismissing his father with half a sentence. "But Duncan was a father to me growing up, and Peters a brother. Even Evanlyn was like a mother when she came back from Skandia and found that she had a cousin. She's fifteen years older than me. It's funny – I was raised by everyone except my actual parents."

"Well at least your parents didn't abuse you," I said, managing to not sound too unsympathetic. I gestured to the town of Caraway, which spread out before us. "I have so many horrible memories of this place. The only good one is rescuing Danny. The place that messed me up, also gave me the opportunity to help myself back up."

We didn't go through the town, but rather skulked around the edges, so as not to be seen. Halt said that three riders – including a Ranger and a knight – would only cause suspicion. Victor's cabin was on the outskirts of town but we soon reached it, a small log house on the peak of a knoll.

Abelard and Caesar immediately reacted, tossing their manes and even whinnying. Wolf on his part began whining.

"What the devil is happening here?" Halt asked, indicating for us to slow our approach.

Thunder began pawing at the ground as Edmund nudged him to stop, his reaction a little slower than the Ranger horses.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly as Halt looked around, his black eyes searching for what had alarmed the horses. He patted Abelard's neck, and the beast fell still, knowing that his master had acknowledged his warning.

_"Can't you smell it?" _Wolf asked when I looked at him questioningly.

I sniffed at the air and recoiled immediately.

"It stinks like Gorlog's breath," I said as Halt and Edmund followed my lead and sniffed experimentally.

"What is it?" Edmund asked, repulsed, covering his nose with his cloak to minimize the smell. I followed suit.

"That's the smell of a dead rotting corpse," Halt confirmed grimly.

**What do you think?**

**please review :) and thanks for reading**

**xx**


End file.
